Mending His Glass Heart
by toledodj
Summary: is it easy to mend a broken and abused heart with a little TLC: tender. loving. care...along with awesome sex? and after the heart is mended, can it be ripped apart by rape or the firing of a gun? read n find out, and afterward, please give a review.


Dedication: This book is dedicated to my family, friends that I have made so far throughout my life, the teachers who have supported me and educated me enough to make me a successful writer; this includes the non-English teachers too, and last but not least, all the couples around the world who have really found true love. May you live in peace together forever.

Acknowledgments: First off, I would like to thank God, for without whom nothing is possible. I would let to thank PublishAmerica for making my dream of becoming a published author a reality. I would also like to thank my family and friends for their support throughout my life. And finally, I would like to thank the author who wrote the Rainbow Boys series which initially inspired my to write this novel, Alex Sanchez.

Mending His Glass Heart:

Written by: Derek "DJ" Smith

Table of Contents:

Prologue: The Interview…………………………………..Pg.3

Chapter 1: HOUSE PARTY!!!............................................Pg.4

Chapter 2: I NEED TUTORING?.......................................Pg.8

Chapter 3: First Date………………………………………Pg.12

Chapter4: The Shocking Truth (part one)………………….Pg.14

Chapter 5: The Shocking Truth (part two)………………....Pg.16

Chapter 6: I SCREWED MY TWIN SISTER………………Pg.17

Chapter 7: AND THEN MY BEST FRIEND!!!.....................Pg.20

Chapter 8: Dad's fake ass apology…………………………...Pg.22

Chapter 9: Dajuan meets my dad…OH GOD!........................Pg.24

Chapter 10: SECOND DATE!.................................................Pg.25

Chapter 11: Emergency at Mercy Hospital…………………..Pg.27

Chapter 12: Birthday Party SLEEPOVER!.............................Pg.30

Chapter 13: Birthday Breakfast………………………………Pg.32

Chapter 14: Relationship Issues…already?..............................Pg.35

Chapter 15: Hospital Visit…………………………………….Pg.39

Chapter 16: First Argument…………………………………...Pg.41

Chapter 17: First Night at Home Alone……………………….Pg. 43

Chapter 18: Pre-Championship Game…………………………Pg.45

Chapter 19: Getting Ready for the Audition…………………...Pg.48

Chapter 20: Visiting Dad in Prison……………………………..Pg.51

Chapter 21: Family Reunion……………………………………Pg.52

Chapter 22: The Audition………………………………………Pg.53

Chapter 23: Esmeralda's Request…………………………………Pg.55

Chapter 24: Confronting Dajuan…………………………………..Pg.58

Chapter 25: Mom's Words of Wisdom……………………………Pg.60

Chapter 26: HATE CRIME!!!..........................................................Pg.62

Chapter 27: Swim Regionals……………………………………….Pg.65

Chapter 28: Second Chance………………………………………...Pg.66

Chapter 29: Six Months Later………………………………………Pg.68

Chapter 30: Abandonment Issues…………………………………...Pg.68

Chapter 31: Everyone, meet my mom………………………………Pg.71

Chapter 32: Untimely Death………………………………………..Pg.73

Chapter 33: Stereotypes…………………………………………….Pg.76

Chapter 34: Miracle Birth…………………………………………..Pg.79

Chapter 35: Second Sleepover……………………………………...Pg.83

Chapter 36: Let's go out tonight……………………………………Pg.87

Chapter 37: Esmeralda's Shocking Secret………………………………Pg.90

Chapter 38: Esmeralda's having a Baby………………………………..Pg.94

Chapter 39: Let's make a video………………………………………...Pg.99

Chapter 40: A Seven Year Secret…...………………………………….Pg.101

Chapter 41: Mom, I'm moving out…………………………………….Pg.103

Chapter 42: Demetrius' gift to his family………………………………Pg.105

Chapter 43: Guess who's Back?..............................................................Pg.109

Chapter 44: The Contract from Wild Boy Studios…………………….Pg.110

Chapter 45: Getting to know Michael………………………………….Pg.113

Chapter 46: Gabriel's Alive…but in a coma…………………………...Pg.118

Chapter 47: A Miracle from God………………………………………Pg.120

Epilogue: The End………………………………………………………Pg.126

Mending His Glass Heart:

Prologue:

"Hello, and welcome to a special edition of Amazing Celebrity Stories. I am your host, Djay, for this evening, and tonight we have with us two amazing people who found true love…before even knowing each other for over a week and then wrote a book about it. Dajuan Newman and Gabriel Velásquez, welcome to the show. How are you doing tonight?"

"Oh amazing, we're happy to be on the show and be able to share our touching story with the world," Dajuan stated with a smile as he sat next to his lover.

"So Dajuan, I understand that you have just been signed on a $5 million…oh, I'm sorry…$9 million dollar contract with the Los Angeles Lakers. How does that feel? I know it must be amazing to know that your dream has finally been realized,"

"Actually, I don't think of it as a dream…more like a succeeded determination, you know? Like, I was so determined to do this that I pushed myself to insane levels; I never gave up on it and kept at it. Now meeting Gabriel…that was a dream come true. I don't think that I would ever be able to find someone else who can make me feel the way he does. When I am with him, I am complete," he explained with teary emotion.

"And Gabriel, you, as I understand, have become a success as well. Surprisingly, you got this success from a horrible experience from your childhood, am I correct?"

"Well…partially; it's true that my childhood experience had something to do with my success, but it wasn't the cause. Nothing good can ever come out of what I went through for so many years," Gabriel stated.

"And you basically went through Hell all your life: having an abusive father who forced you to have incestuous relations with your own twin sister as well as sexually abusing you himself. And I don't mean to put your entire personal life out in the open and I'm sorry if I am, but that must've been hard to deal with, has it not?"

"It was definitely hard to deal with, and I hope no child or teenager ever goes through what I went through. But in my case, as much as I hate to admit it, I actually got used to what was going on and stopped seeing it as what it was…abuse,"

"And by the way, for those who haven't figured it out by now, Gabriel is an actor and director for Wild Boy Productions; working with him is his godfather and well known producer, Martin Gordon, who produced and directed the 2007 smash hit movie in the Adult Film Industry, titled "Twinks from All Around".

"Also, on a side note, be sure to check out my debut film, titled "Teenage Caveman". You may remember the 2001 version, well this has the same plot and everything, but it features nothing but hot, all male on male sex," Gabriel announced to the camera, targeting the viewing audience.

"So now the question most are dying for an answer to: how were you two able to fall in love…after only knowing each other for a day?"

"In my opinion, it was actually love at first sight," Dajuan said. "We had initially met way before at my 18th birthday party. I fell in love with him there before I even got his name,"

"I'm gonna tell you the truth: it took a little longer than a day for me to think of Dajuan as my lover," Gabriel admitted. "I mean, yeah he was my boyfriend, but I couldn't say those three words just yet. This was because I…never really knew what real love felt like until I met Dajuan. I mean, my father abused me, my mother abandoned me, and my sister was my only friend. So of course it was difficult for me to own up to my feelings for a complete stranger when I wasn't even loved by my own parents. Now that I found true love…it makes life worth living,"

"So after all of this, the two of you decided to write a book about your relationship, titled "Mending His Glass Heart". What message are you trying to send out to all the couples around the world by writing and publishing this?"

"The message is very simple: it's that a broken,or glass, heart can be mended with true love,"Gabriel explained. "You just have to meet the right person,"

"Now before we finally get on with your story, I'm gonna throw this question in the air and if you want to answer, go ahead,"

"What's the question?" Dajuan asked.

"The question is: how's the relationship going in terms of sex? Does it still have the passion that it did less than a year ago?"

"Oh, the sex is amazing! The sex is great!" they both said with a laugh.

"And now for the moment we've all been waiting for; Dajuan and Gabriel's love story,"

Chapter 1:

"Go! Make the shot, Dajuan!" cheered the audience in the bleachers.

It was the last quarter of the game and my high school basketball team, known as the Malibu Hammerheads, was tied with the visiting team 105 to 105. I, the team captain, dribbled the ball down the court at rapid speed. There were ten seconds left in the game. With not enough time to think, I ran toward the net and literally threw the basketball into the air. All grew silent as everyone watched in anticipation. Finally, when the last second struck the ball fell right through the net. The buzzer rang and everyone cheered for joy as our team won its 19th game of the season. I jumped up and threw my right arm into the air. My teammates rushed over to me as everyone cheered, "WE WON! WE WON! WE WON! "

As we all entered the locker room, the coach, my dad, congratulated us on our success.

"Well gentlemen, we have one more game to win and then…we're going to the championship," he announced. "I am so very proud of all of you. You played a great game…congratulations,"

"Who are we?" I cheered with excitement.

"Hammerheads!" the team shouted back.

"What do we do?" I cheered again.

"Win!"

"All right, hit the showers boys," coach commanded.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking: why the heck is he calling his father Coach? Truthfully, I'm used it. My family moved to Malibu when I was around five years old. My father, or Coach, had just been offered a job as the coach of my peewee baseball team. By that time, my eldest brother, Demetrius, had gone into little league baseball and had a different coach. But that didn't stop my father from practicing with the both of us almost every single freaking minute of the day. Sports had soon become the only things I was close to perfect at. Then a few months after I had turned eleven and could finally be in the little leagues, Demetrius died in a plane crash at the age of 21. He was on his way back home from New York City after the Yankees' last win of the season. After his death and my parent's divorce, I didn't want anything to do with baseball ever again.

And so when I had finally gotten to junior high, I joined the junior varsity basketball team and played the same sport ever since…with my father being the coach of every team I joined. Now although everyone already knew that the coach of the basketball team was my father, out of respect for the team, I called him coach like everyone else did. Anyways…back to the story.

After everyone had finished doing what needed to be done, we all grabbed our things and were on our way home. But before leaving, I announced that I was having a celebration/birthday party at my house. With that said, everyone prepared for the event.

That evening, I think my entire neighborhood was blocked off by parked cars and wild ass teenagers playing sports and stuff of that sort. My entire backyard was filled with people; some of whom I knew and some I didn't. The best part was that my parents weren't there to embarrass me. They figured that they could trust me enough to let me throw the party while they were out. They made the right decision, because I made sure that everything stayed in order by keeping everyone outside. The night sky gleamed brightly as people danced and socialized as the stereos vibrated from the bass of the loud rap music. I stood over by the punch bowl table and talked with my older cousin, Michael.

"Hey, birthday boy! Do you see all the hot ladies in here?" Michael asked, oblivious to the fact that I was a questionable homosexual. "Why the heck are you just standing here?"

"I'm waiting for someone," I replied.

"Denise? I don't get what you see in her,"

"Yeah, well what do you know?" I asked in a flippant tone.

"Well, I know that she flirts with almost every guy at school,"

"Does she flirt with you?" I asked.

"No, of course not,"

"Then she doesn't flirt with every guy at school. Unless you're not a guy," I laughed.

"Yo, don't play with me like that," Michael stated. He soon grinned as he saw Denise walk through the patio door. "Hey, there's your dream girl."

Although I admitted to myself that I was confused about my sexuality, I have always had a sort of crush on Denise Porter. Denise and I met a few months before at another classmate's house party. We hung out throughout the entire party and gained a connection with one another. But truth be told…I haven't got the slightest clue what I saw in her. I mean, she was anything but lady-like; not to mention she had a bad reputation as being "fast". Supposedly, every boy in Los Angeles and his father had gotten into her pants. There were even false allegations that she had at least two miscarriages within the last year and a half. But for some crazy reason, I was attracted to her.

I drew a disgusted look on my face as I saw Denise. She looked just as Michael had described her…a hoe. She wore a tube-top with no bra underneath along with a short skirt and white tennis shoes. Her hair made it look as if she'd gone to see a blind hairstylist.

"How you doin', boo?" she asked. "Happy birthday,"

Damn! Her breathe smelled like weed and beer.

"I'm cool. Thanks," I replied, trying hard not to cover my nose with my hand and embarrass her. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I just wanted to look sexy for later on. You like it?" she asked.

In my mind, I seriously thought of saying hell no! But instead I just said, "no, not really."

"Then why don't you come take them off," she said. At that very moment, I remembered why I was attracted to her…I just wanted to bang her.

"Man, go on. I'll watch things out here," Michael insisted.

All right, let's go,"

With that said, Denise and I went into the house and up to my room. Once we'd entered my domain, we stared eye to eye with each other.

"What's the problem…are you scared I'm going to bite you?" Denise asked.

"No, it's just that…this is my first time," I admitted with a sigh.

"Are you serious?" she asked with surprise. "Then I guess it's time to take a crash course in sex 101. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

We started off by kissing and caressing one another softly. As our tongues fell on top of one another, I could feel the chewing gum in her mouth making its way into mine. At first, it was easy for me to ignore it, but it quickly got irritating as I realized that it was doing nothing for her bad breathe because it had no flavor left in it. So at the right moment, I disconnected our lips, reached into my mouth and threw the gum into the waste basket next to my desk.

"My bad, baby," Denise implied. "I forgot that it was still in there,"

"No problem," I responded.

Finally, Denise pulled off my shirt and pushed me onto my bed. She then began kissing my chest and abdomen; sucking on my nipples, causing them to harden. She continued to move her lips and tongue down my stomach, licking my belly button in sensational motions. I finally began to get excited as she started unbuttoning my jeans. She was soon greeted by my semi-erected cock. I really got turned on when she started sucking my manhood, making it nice and wet, as well as hard as a rock. I suddenly couldn't hold back any longer. I started moaning in pleasure as she continued to give me a blowjob. A few minutes later, Denise moved up over top of my erected rod, almost as if preparing to sit on it. She pulled up her skirt, indicating that she wasn't wearing any underwear, and finally inserted me into her…raw.

I breathed deeply as I pressed my body up against hers. But I noticed that something was wrong. Every time I closed my eyes…instead of it being Denise I imagined being with…it was another boy. Normally, I would open my eyes and concentrate on girls, but I kept my eyes closed through the entire experience. Believe it or not, this actually made me cum harder than I ever had in my life. After it was over, I went back downstairs to the party. Michael was now dancing with a girl and was not paying any attention to the party. As I looked around the backyard, I noticed someone that I hadn't seen before leaving with Denise standing in front of the punch table. That's when I met him…the guy who changed my life forever.

This boy looked as if he were a supermodel from a magazine. His tanned skin was so radiant that it matched perfectly with the party lights. He had a perfect body structure and a cute boyish face. His hair…oh, his hair was so silky smooth and brown that it shined against the moonlight. He was just perfect from top to bottom. You could easily tell that he was Latino by his face, but he looked as if he was also mixed with something else. Maybe some sort of Asian. I decided to walk over to the person to start up a conversation.

"Nice party, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah it's pretty fun," the boy replied.

"So then why do you look so bored?" I then asked.

"Let's just say that I'm not really interested,"

"I'm Dajuan, by the way," I said as I held out my hand.

"Gabriel," the boy replied as he shook my hand. His hands felt so soft…almost like a baby's.

"So do you go to the high school?" I asked.

"Unfortunately. I'm just glad this is my last year," Gabriel replied.

"Mine too, so what college are you going to?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I most likely will be attending a community college since I don't have the money to go to a university," he replied.

"What time is it?" I wondered as I saw people starting to leave the party.

"I think it's around eleven o'clock or something," Gabriel replied. "I guess I'd better get going too. I have to get up early tomorrow. I guess I'll see you around,"

"Yeah, most likely at school,' I replied.

"Oh! Happy birthday and congrats on your win,"

"Thanks,"

As Gabriel walked into the distance, Michael stormed over to me…looking a little suspicious.

"Why were you talking to him?" he asked.

"No reason. Why, was something wrong with him?" I asked.

"Uh, I'd think so…he's a fag," Michael replied.

"Oh, I get it. He's a walking, talking, European cigarette," I laughed at my own corny joke.

"Don't play stupid. You know what I mean," Michael got serious.

"So what if he's gay. That doesn't change who he is inside," I said in defense of not only Gabriel's decision, but also my own beliefs. "But that would explain why he wouldn't dance with anyone,"

"Just don't get mixed up with him, okay?"

"Whatever,"

After the party had ended and everyone had gone home, I lie in my bed thinking to myself. I thought about all the events that took place that evening. How I'd scored the winning basket at the game. How I'd finally lost my virginity, and finally, how stereotypical Michael was about Gabriel. _So what if he was different from everyone else. His sexuality doesn't change who he is. Hell, I'd rather date him than Denise any day_, I thought. _Wait a minute! Why am I thinking of him that way? Do I…do I have feelings for him? No, that's crazy! I'm straight...aren't I?_

After that thought, I finally dozed off to sleep.

Chapter 2:

That following morning, I woke up with a tremendous headache. Obviously, I'd been thinking in my dreams. I got out of bed and got ready for school. On my way to school, I saw Denise hugging another guy. Ain't that a bitch! It actually took a few seconds for her to notice me. You'd think she would've immediately let go of the guy and pretend like nothing was going on, wouldn't you? Oh no, not with Denise. She calmly walked over to me and kissed me on the lips.

"Who were you talking to?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Oh him, he's nobody," Denise replied.

"Well that "nobody" was hugging you pretty tight," he said.

"What are you complaining about? You ain't my man," she then said as she walked to the school entrance.

Oh no this nappy-headed girl didn't…! I followed her replying, "I didn't hear any complaints last night."

"What are you trying to say?" she then asked.

"I'm saying that for me not to be your man, you sure don't act like it,"

Denise smiled and asked, "Dajuan, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Knowing how she is…I should've said no. But there it go again; that sudden attraction to her. "I can't see why anyone wouldn't want to be with you," I commented. "You're fun to be with. You're very pretty and would look even prettier if you took off all that make-up,"

"Aww! That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me,"

"Well, what do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I guess I can be with you for a while," she joked.

With that said, Denise and I separated as we went to our classes. The news of our relationship spread around the school like the stomach flu as student after student had been told about it. Soon enough, Michael heard about it from another student and dashed over to my locker, where I stood trying to put in the combination.

"Dude, I heard about you and Denise. Congratulations, man," he said.

"Thanks," I replied nonchalantly.

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Denise. You and I both know that she can give it up real easily,"

"That's what I'm afraid of,"

"Did something happen between you and her?" Michael asked.

"Remember last night…at the party…I took Denise up to my room?"

"Yeah so?"

"Well, we had sex,"

"I sort of figured that much. So what's the problem?"

"Um…I didn't wear a rubber," I finally confessed.

Michael turned to face one of the locker doors as he slammed his fists against it. He did this repeatedly as he looked down at the floor mumbling repeatedly, "damn, damn, damn, damn." Then he asked, "Well did you at least pull out before cumming?"

"No, not really," I admitted.

"Oh my God! How could you be so stupid as to do something like that? You could get AIDS or herpes," he cried. "Or worse, you could get her pregnant, at which you won't have to worry about dying from a disease because Auntie Jo will kill you once and then three more times,"

"I know and I didn't mean for it to go that way, but by the time I'd realized what had happened…it was over,"

You should go to a clinic and get tested,"

"No way! You know I don't like hospitals,"

"That shouldn't matter. Do you realize that you literally fucked every boy in Malibu or in the country?"

"Man, why do you keep talking down on her?"

"Because she's a bitch and I don't think she's right for you,"

"And what the hell gives you the right to say that?" I asked in anger.

"I thought it was the fact that I'm your older cousin, but I guess that doesn't mean anything!"

"You know what…forget you!" I shouted as I walked away from the scene. "And you're only older than me by a few months,"

"Well at least go and see a doctor," Michael suggested. But I paid him no attention as I walked on to class.

I have to admit, I knew my life was in danger, but I really didn't want to believe it. Ever since the death of my brother, I have always been afraid of death. My parents tried everything they could to help me conquer my fear, but it was no use. And if I were to go see a doctor only to find out that I was going to die, it tears my soul just thinking about it. Besides…I hate hospitals. The doctors and nurses…the diseased people…and all that BLOOD! I faint when I see my own blood, let alone someone else's.

I walked into my 5th period Anatomy class and sat in the back of the room. As soon as the other students had gotten in their seats, the teacher walked in and announced that we were going to take a pop quiz on the respiratory system. Obviously, he heard about my party the night before and took advantage of it. Needless to say, we were all pissed by this sudden action. Students were sighing and grunting in anger. We all hated pop quizzes, mainly because we didn't know about it and weren't prepared. Also because of the fact that it was a quiz on something none of us understood. It was a guaranteed failure for sure. I noticed that as the rest of the class whined and complained, Gabriel, the guy who came to my party, just sat in his seat on the other side of the classroom; waiting for the teacher's instruction. It was as if he knew that there was going to be a quiz and studied last night. I didn't even know that he was in the same class as me before today. As soon as the papers were passed out, the test had begun.

25 minutes later…

"Okay class…pencils down," the teacher commanded.

I didn't need a rocket scientist to tell me that I'd failed this quiz. I was never good at neither science nor math. English was always my strong point. At least I knew that wasn't the only failure. At least 97 percent of the class had done a poor job. As the bell rang for students to go to their next class, I walked out of the class to see Gabriel standing next to the door. It almost seemed as if he'd been waiting for me to come out.

"So I take it you failed the test also, didn't you?" he asked.

"Horribly," I replied. "But why does that matter to you?"

That didn't come out the way that I wanted it to.

"I just thought that if it was alright with you, I can help you get a better grade,"

"I'm sorry, it's just that today really isn't my day. Your name's Gabriel, right?"

"You got it,"

"So what did you mean when you said that you want to help me?"

"I'm offering to tutor you," Gabriel said.

"Thanks, but I don't need a tutor,"

"C'mon, sure you do," Gabriel replied. "I can always tell when a friend is in need of my help,"

"And since when was it decided that we were friends?" I asked. That didn't come out the way I wanted it to either, but it was true that there was never a friendship between him and I.

"You know what…forget it," he suddenly said, obviously hurt by the comment. "You're right, you don't need my help. I don't know why I bothered,"

He then began to walk away from the scene when I ran over to him and grabbed his left shoulder and pulled him back over to me. Yeah…the guilt trick worked.

"I'm sorry, I was only joking around," I apologized. "Of course you and I are friends; it's just that I don't need a tutor,"

All of a sudden, Mr. Cloud, the anatomy teacher came out of his classroom and called my name.

"Mr. Newman, could I speak with you for a moment?" he asked.

"Yes, sir, what's the problem?" I replied.

"It seems that you are beginning to do poorly in my class," the teacher explained. "You currently have a "D","

"Well what do you suggest I do to improve?" I asked as if I didn't already know. I stared back at Gabriel with a suspicious expression on my face.

"I'd suggest tutoring. Mr. Velásquez is a pretty good student, maybe he would like to help you,"

"Why I'd be glad to, Mr. Cloud," Gabriel said.

"Well then it's settled. See you both on Monday," Mr. Cloud said as he walked away.

The minute I saw that Mr. Cloud was out of sight, I turned to face Gabriel, who just smiled at me.

"I swear to God, I did not set this up," he began to laugh.

"Yeah, right," I mimicked his giggle sarcastically. He knew damn well this was a set up. At first I wanted to turn around and walk away, but if what Mr. Cloud had said was true…then I was going to need the extra help. Besides, this kid's face was just too cute to ignore. Finally, I gave in and said, "My house…tomorrow at noon…be there,"

"I'll be there at eleven thirty," Gabriel replied.

"I won't be back from practice 'til noon…so come at noon," I responded.

"Okay, noon it is," he then agreed.

With that said, we both separated. That night, as I walked into the house after work, my parents called me into the kitchen. What else could go wrong? I got really worried when I walked into the kitchen and saw the two of them sitting at the table. This usually meant that I was in trouble.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

'Michael called and told us about what had happened with you and this…Denise person," my father said.

"Listen, I didn't mean for that to happen. Please don't be mad," he pleaded.

"I'm more upset at the fact that you didn't tell me about this last night," my mother replied. "Is Denise pregnant?"

"I don't know; if she is…I don't know what I'll do,"

"Well for right now, let's just worry about scheduling you for an STD test,"

"Oh nononononono! I don't do needles," I complained.

"Boy, which is worse: A teeny tiny needle or death by HIV?" Mom replied. "And I be damn if I'm gonna lose another child,"

"Oh fine, I'll get the shot," I grunted. Mom's tears convinced me.

"That's what I thought you'd say," she said, wiping the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"Oh and tomorrow I have a friend coming over to help me study. Is that all right with you?" I asked.

"Are you kidding? You're finally going to study. You'll be lucky if I don't kiss this person," she said with joy.

"Alright, well I've already eaten and I'm really tired, so I'm just gonna go to bed," I said. "Good night,"

"I'd better get going also," Dad said as he started to get out of his seat. "Dajuan, make sure that you come to practice tomorrow morning,"

"Will do, Coach," I replied as I slowly dragged my feet up the stairs and into my room.

My bedroom was just like any other teenage boy's room. It was decorated with blue paint and had posters of famous basketball players taped to the wall. There were also posters of hot, sexy female porn stars posted around my room, just so that it would make me seem straight. My room wasn't necessarily filthy, but it was slightly messy with clothes on the floor along with other garbage. I never was what some would call a neat-freak, although my parents wished I was. As I lay on my bed listening to music on my iPod, all I could seem to think about was Gabriel. I asked myself questions such as: _Why was he so eager to tutor me? And how did he even know that I was failing anatomy?_ I soon began to get the feeling that someway or somehow…Gabriel was attracted to me, better yet, had a crush on me…and I liked it. I couldn't understand why I felt this way, but I knew that this wasn't the first time I'd gone through something like this.

It all started when I was in the first grade. I was only six years old and way too young to understand anything. I was always sitting next to a boy who I knew sort of like me more than he was supposed to. One day, the boy walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. Not knowing how to react, I kissed him back…on the cheek. Unfortunately, the teacher saw us and called our parents, who immediately separated both of us. The other boy moved away and I never saw him again. But I couldn't understand why I was still feeling the way I had before. All I knew was that I also had a small crush on Gabriel.

Chapter 3:

The next day, Gabriel arrived right on time. He had brought his backpack with him, which was filled with science work. I opened the door and let him in. Fortunate for him, I had just gotten out the shower after a long practice and was wearing nothing but a towel when he'd arrived. I directed him to the living room and told him to make himself at home while I went to get dressed. As I went up the stairs, he peeked from over the banister and saw Gabriel cheering silently in excitement. Oh yeah, he's sprung. I laughed at him silently but I think he still heard me as he suddenly stopped and turn around instantly. Luckily, he didn't see me. Finally, after probably five minutes, I came back downstairs and sat next to him on the couch and we began studying.

"So what should we study first?" Gabriel asked.

"Let's start with the respiratory system," I responded.

"Good choice," he agreed.

I paid Gabriel no attention as he lectured on and on about the human respiratory system. For some reason, I seemed more focused on his facial appearance. I stared deeply into his hazel eyes, his cute average-sized nose, and his succulent, chapstick covered lips. Judging by the color, the flavor had to have been watermelon…my favorite. I could just imagine rubbing my hands gently across his shiny, smooth hair while kissing him passionately.

"Dajuan…DAJUAN!" Gabriel shouted.

"Huh, WH-what?" I replied as I snapped back to reality.

"Are you paying attention?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure I am,"

"Then repeat what I just said," Gabriel commanded.

"All right, I 'm sorry, it's just that I was thinking about something,"

"Is it about me?" he asked.

"Wow, someone's conceited!" I joked. "But I guess you can relate to it. Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Well—you see I've always wondered…how it feels."

"How _what _feels?" Gabriel asked, not understanding the question.

"You know…**it**," I replied.

"Oh, well to tell you the truth, I don't really know because I haven't done it yet. Although, I've heard that it feels like someone is driving a broomstick up your ass, but if you relax, the pain will turn into pleasure after a while," he explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Just a thought," I then asked, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Are Little Richard, Elton John, and Rupert Everett gay?"

"Who is Rupert Everett?"

"Never mind, of course I can keep a secret,"

I looked Gabriel square in the eyes and said hesitantly, "I think I'm gay,"

After hearing that, Gabriel felt as if he wanted to laugh hysterically, but he just smiled instead.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing. Okay, let me ask you this: Are you gay or are you not?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't have to question it," I commented.

"Well do you want to be gay?"

"Isn't that a sin?"

"Yeah, but what's not a sin these days?"

"I see your point; I just don't know what to do,"

"How long have you felt like this?" he asked.

"Since I was a little kid, I was just too afraid to speak out about it until now," I replied.

"Okay, here's what you do: First, ask yourself who do you feel more comfortable with in terms of having a relationship, a boy or a girl? Then, find out any information you can on the subject," Gabriel explained. "It helps, trust me,"

"Well I do know that while I was with Denise the other night, I imagined her as a boy,"

"But you know, you could just be bisexual,"

"Yeah, that is true,"

"Let me ask you something?"

"Go ahead,"

"Do you remember me?" Gabriel asked.

I sat still for a long minute. The thought that I may have recognized Gabriel from somewhere had not even occurred until this question came up. Even so, I didn't have the slightest clue where I knew him from.

"No, not really," I replied. "Although, I have seen you on bulletin boards at school; what are you, a member of the swim team?"

"Well yeah, but that's not what I'm talking about,"

"Then no, I can't remember right now,"

"Ah, forget it, let's just finish studying," Gabriel said in a disappointed tone.

Later that evening, after Gabriel had gone home, I decided to spend the rest of the night in my room. I was really anxious to find out where I knew this boy from. But as hard as I tried, I just couldn't figure it out.

Chapter 4:

Monday afternoon, after I had come home from school, I called my physician to schedule an appointment for an STD shot. The doctor's assistant scheduled the appointment for Thursday at four o'clock. With the arrangements made and everything else that needed to be done was done, I hung up the phone and went on with my day.

Soon enough Thursday had finally arrived. I waited patiently in the waiting room for one of the nurses to call my name. After skimming through two magazines and fidgeting in my seat, a nurse finally called me into the office. The nurse swiftly sent me through all of the necessary procedures prior to seeing the doctor. After a few more minutes, the doctor walked into the room.

"Well I understand you're here for an STD shot, correct?" Doctor Taylor asked.

"Unfortunately yes, sir," I replied.

"So how long has it been since…**that day**?"

"At least seven or eight days,"

"I must inform you that after I give you this shot, I' m going to need a urine sample,"

"What for?" I asked.

"God forbid, but if you have got an STD, then by now it has reached your blood stream and also your urinary system,"

"Well how long will it take to learn the results?"

"At least two to three weeks,"

After taking the urine sample and getting the STD shot, I was ready to go on my way. As I walked down my neighborhood, my cell phone rang.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Dee—it's Denise," Denise said softly.

"Hey, what's up baby?"

"Well, the thing is... (exhale)…Dajuan, I'm pregnant,"

I immediately paused after hearing this. My heart grew cold as it beat at a rapid speed. At first, I didn't know what to say, so I took a deep breathe and said, "Oh my God…how could this day get any worse? Are you planning on keeping it?"

"Of course; I don't believe in abortion," she claimed.

"Are you crazy? You're seventeen years old; just a baby yourself,"

"I'm not seventeen, Dajuan. I'm fifteen,"

I stood still and put my hand over my mouth in shock. Not only was I in trouble with my parents, but also with the law. I knew that I could possibly go to prison for rape charges.

"I can't believe this…SHIT!" I shouted suddenly. "Why did you lie to me? What did I do?"

"Don't get mad at me for your stupid ass actions!"

"Do you have any idea how much trouble I could get into because of you?"

"You, you, you…it's always about you, isn't it, Dajuan?"

"Michael was right about you…I'm sorry but it's over between us,"

"Excuse me?" Denise said with attitude.

"You heard me, I said it's over," I repeated. "I take full responsibility for the baby, but it's over between you and me,"

"Dajuan, wait I--,"

"Goodbye, Denise," I finally said as I hung up the phone.

I felt as if I needed to sit down after the argument was over. I just couldn't understand why she would do this to me. I am the nicest, most generous person anyone could ever get to know, and Denise had taken advantage of that. All that I could think to do now…was cry. I cried in regret that I'd ever gone into my room with Denise. As soon as I walked into my house, my mother and stepfather, John, were sitting on the couch watching television. They turned and looked at me with concern.

"How'd it go at the doctor's office?" John asked calmly.

"It went fine; I took the test and should get the results within a few weeks,"

"Well then what's the matter?" Mom asked.

"It's Denise…she's pregnant," I said as I started hyperventilating and sobbing again.

Mom and John rose out of their seats and ran over to comfort me. They felt the same way I was feeling, disappointed and angry. They weren't angry with me, but with the situation. Never before had they thought that I would become a teenage parent. We all sat on the couch and my parents listened as I explained everything.

"Don't worry, Dajuan. We'll figure out what to do in the morning, but for now you just go and get some rest," John suggested.

"Alright," I agreed.

Chapter 5:

The next couple of days were stressful for me. There were times when I didn't even want to leave the house. I wouldn't eat and only slept for less than a few hours. The only reason I actually went to school was because I had a major science exam coming up. Besides, I only had five classes anyway. So I didn't really care that much. As I walked into the school building, Michael rushed over to me. He seemed as if he were worried about something.

"Dajuan, my mom told me about what happened. How did that happen?" he asked.

"I already told you how it happened. Denise and I had unprotected sex at the party,"

"No, I mean how could she lie about her age?"

"Basically, she took advantage of me. I can't stand her for that,"

"Dajuan, there's something that I have to tell you,"

"Can it wait? I'm sort of busy," I said as I picked the combination to my locker.

"No it can't," he replied.

"Well why not?"

"Because it's about Denise," he then stated.

I turned and stared at Michael with an almost irritated stare. I could already guess what my cousin was about to say, I just hope that I'm wrong.

"Alright, tell me," I said calmly.

"Well you see, what had happened was…after the party, Denise…needed a ride home, so I offered to take her and…,"

"And…?"

"When we pulled up to her house, she just…started feeling all over my chest and one thing led to another and soon enough we…,"

"Are you saying that you had sex with her…right after I did?" I asked.

"In a shameful sense, yes,"

"Let me get this straight: after all that shit you were saying about her; calling her a hoe and a bitch and all kinds of other insults, after all that…you have sex with her?" I said. "And then to make matters worse…you had sex with MY girlfriend. Your own flesh and blood, how could you do something like that to your own cousin?"

"I know I messed up man, and I'm so sorry for it. Nothing I do or say can make what I did to you sound like a good thing. If I could, I would go back in time and tell Denise to back off," he pleaded his case.

I took in a deep breath to relax my nerves, which were now pulsating out of my forehead. Then I said to my cousin, "I guess that's sort of a relief for me because now I know that there's a chance that the baby might not be mine. Plus, I'm not dating her anymore, so I really don't give a damn what she does. So to you, my dear cousin, I say have a nice time dealing with the guilty conscience of knowing that you fucked your cousin's girlfriend. Goodbye,"

With that said, I walked away from Michael hurt and even more upset than before. But then I thought, _at least I won't have to worry about becoming a father._ Then I remembered about the possibility of me having an STD. What if the test result came out positive for AIDS? That would mean that I would die within five years or less. Was I ready to die? Of course not! The best thing for me to do was to not think about it until the results came out. But as much as he tried, he just couldn't stop thinking about it.

Two weeks later…

Today is the day that I finally get my results. I sat in my seat patiently waiting for doctor to call me in. As I waited, I rekindled upon the past events that led up to this point. The incident with Denise…the STD test…and then finding out that Michael had sex with Denise right after I did.

"Damn, why do I get myself put in these situations?" I asked myself.

Finally, a nurse called me into the doctor's office. I got up and walked slowly into the room.

"So how are we today, Mr. Newman?" the doctor asked.

"Oh my God, this has had to be the most stressful two weeks of my life," I replied.

"Well today will take away all that stress," the doctor then smiled and said, "The test results came out negative,"

"Oh thank God!" I praised with joy.

"Hey, what about me, don't I get at least partial credit?" Dr. Taylor asked with a giggle.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that I was so scared that I was going to die," I exclaimed with excitement. "Thank you so much, Dr. Taylor,"

I was finally able to walk out that doctor's office with my head held high and a smile on my face, my first smile in almost two weeks. I was mostly happy to the fact that all of my prayers had been answered. I didn't contract an STD from Denise. Then I wondered…what about Michael?

Chapter 6:

I swam back and forth across the school swimming pool at a rapid speed. Each time that the coach blew his whistle, I was on point. When practice was over, the coach congratulated me on beating the all-time record of 30 seconds per lap.

"Nice job today, ladies and gentlemen. It is my honor and privilege to say that we are ready to win the swim regionals next month," Coach Verne announced. "Alright, hit the showers."

The swim team cheered after the coach's brief speech. They then separated with the girls going into the girls' locker room and the boys obviously going into their locker room. As all of the boys stood under individual shower nasals, I suddenly got a strange feeling in my mind. It was the feeling I'd always get when I was around a lot of muscular boys who didn't have any shirts on; except these boys were completely naked. It was the urge to look at another boy. I knew that it was in my best interest to try not to look at the boy next to me.

"Dude, if you want to look, go ahead," the boy said eagerly.

"Huh...what are you talking about?" I asked as I looked at the naked teenager.

"Oh come on. You don't have to hide what you are from me," he replied. "And besides, we both know that you like me, but what you didn't know was that I like you...a lot,"

The boy suddenly moved closer to me, as if about to kiss me. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. The teenager then wrapped his arms around me in a gentle way as our lips locked together. The boy then lifted my left thigh up as we both bumped up against the wall. I felt as if this was a dream as I moaned in excitement.

"Dude, what're you looking at?" the boy suddenly exerted.

I instantly snapped back to reality after hearing the boy's voice. The teenager stared at me in disgust as I couldn't help but stare at his abdomen and pubic areas.

"Did you hear me? I said what are you looking at?" he repeated, this time waving his hand in my face.

"Oh sorry," I replied in embarrassment.

"Yeah, just don't do it again, okay,"

I shook my head in agreement and afterwards, grabbed my towel and left the shower room. After putting on my street clothes and grabbing my belongings, I walked out of the boys' locker room and made my way home.

As I walked down my street, my cell phone vibrated from within the pocket of my sweatshirt. I took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, Gabriel, this is Dajuan," Dajuan replied.

"Hey, what's up?" I replied, happy to hear his voice again.

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?" he asked.

"No, I wasn't planning anything. Why?"

"'Cause I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my house and hang out with me?"

"What's the occasion?" I wondered, thinking it was too good to be true.

"I just want to thank you for tutoring me," Dajuan explained. "Mr. Cloud says that I'm doing much better in his class,"

"Well, alright. How about tomorrow afternoon?" I suggested.

"Cool! So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then,"

"That's fine,"

"Well...goodbye,"

"Bye," I said before hanging up the phone.

One can only imagine how I was feeling after hanging up that phone, but I'm just gonna say that I cheered for joy the rest of the way home. Finally, I came towards my street. For some reason, I had the strangest feeling about going into the house...my own house. How can you possibly feel strange about going into your own home? As I turned the door knob and opened the door, I became worried when I saw my father sitting in the kitchen counting the amount of overdue bills he hadn't paid in months. Sitting on the table next to him was a tall, cold bottle of Budweiser. _This is not a good sign_, I thought.

"Hi, Dad. How was work?" I asked.

"Terrible, I got laid-off," Dad replied. "It's a good thing you're home, I want you and your sister to meet me upstairs...we're going to make a movie."

"Uh, yeah, that's great Dad, but I have a lot of homework to do...so I'll just go to my room," I replied, knowing exactly what my father meant by "making a movie".

Suddenly, Dad slammed his fist on the table and said, "You'll do as I say, or I'll beat you until you bleed." The sound in his voice was filled with anger and rage, which scared the hell out of me. So with no further argument, I did what I was told.

Once I'd entered my father's room, my twin sister Esmeralda was standing in front of the bed, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt. She didn't speak at all, just stood there; waiting for the director to show up. I knew what I would soon have to do...because I'd done it before. I knew this, but that didn't mean I'd like it. I unbuckled my jeans and took off my shirt. By the time Dad had arrived, all I had on were my swimming uniform.

"Get rid of the Speedos!" he commanded.

Slowly and hesitantly, I removed the last piece of clothing from my body. Esmeralda and I were both afraid about the situation. Aggravated by this reaction, Dad pulled out two blue colored pills from his pocket.

"Take this, it'll make you feel better," he claimed, handing one of the pills to me and the other to my sister.

It didn't take but one look for me to know that those were ecstasy pills. I immediately shoved his hand away and said, "We can do this without it."

"Well then come on!" he demanded as he handed mean unopened condom. "Alright, ready, action!"

I lay on my back on the bed as I placed the condom onto myself. Esmeralda sat right on top of it and moaned as it was inserted into her. I could feel my heart racing with adrenaline as I continued to move inside my sister. In my heart, I knew that this was so wrong, but what could I do. After all this was our father who was making us do this horrible deed. I suddenly moaned in unwanted pleasure as my sister moved on top of me. I then turned over, putting us both into missionary position and kept moving. Esmeralda breathed deeply as I moved back and forth against her body. I grabbed onto the headset bars of the bed and began moving harder with each passing minute. Our father was catching the whole thing with his video camera. I suddenly felt an orgasm approaching as I moved deeper and harder than ever. Finally, I howled in relief as I ejaculated into the condom.

"Cut! That was beautiful! We're going to be rich!" Dad cheered with joy as he turned the camera off.

I lay next to my sister in exhaustion as I tried to regain oxygen. As I lay there thinking about what I'd just done, I cried in shame and guilt for letting my father treat us like this.

"What are you whining about, you pussy?"

"What kind of person would do this to his own children?" I asked.

"I know it's wrong, but right now we desperately need the money. We can't survive without money," he explained. "Now can you do me a favor and order a pizza; get whatever you want."

After ordering the pizza, we all sat quietly in the kitchen. We were mainly thinking about what would happen next. Both Esmeralda and I knew that one scene was not going to satisfy Father's desire for money. He would soon force us to do another one. And another one. And another one. But surly they wouldn't all be the same. He may have us do "solo" scenes. Suddenly, the door bell rang. Esmeralda and I nearly jumped out of our skin when our father anxiously got out of his seat to answer the door.

"Relax, it's just the pizza boy," Dad explained.

But that's what we were afraid of.

"Hi, how are you tonight?" he asked politely as he opened the door.

"I'm fine, Mr. Velásquez," the pizza boy replied.

"David? I didn't know you work at Pizza Hut," he said with great joy.

"Yes, just until I get out of high school," David giggled. "That'll be $14.99, please,"

"So David, have you ever been in a movie?"

"Well no. But I think that if I had been in a movie I wouldn't be delivering pizzas," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it just so happens that the family and I have decided to make one. A home video, if you will. And it would be a pleasure if you would be in it, since you're like a member of the family and all,"

"Alright, just let me take the car back to my job and I'm in," David suggested.

"That won't be necessary...this will only take but a minute," he argued.

"But you see, I could get in really big trouble for not returning a company vehicle after my shift is over,"

"Fine, but please come back as soon as possible. I would like to get this movie finished by tomorrow morning,"

"I'll be back," David replied. "I promise,"

And with that said, he went and took the car back to his job. While he was gone, Dad thought deeply about how the next scene would be made. He didn't care about how anyone felt about the production. In his mind, it was all about the money. My sister and I were in the other rooms doing whatever homework we had to do. At this moment, she and I hated how our father was behaving. He'd been doing this to us since we were 5 years old. Back then we didn't know what we were doing, but as time grew along with us, we finally realized that he wasn't doing this just for money, but also for his own pleasure.

Chapter 7:

20 minutes later...

When David had finally returned, everything was set up for the next scene. Dad led him into the room where my sister and I were. When David entered the room, however, he suddenly got a strange feeling when he saw us standing next to one another...completely naked. When he asked for an explanation, we said nothing at all. We were too ashamed and afraid to speak. He then went to speak to our father, who was getting the camera ready.

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Velásquez I have a question," he said.

"Make it quick. We shoot in 5 minutes," he replied.

"Well, you see, I was just wondering...what kind of home video are you making?" David asked.

"Well you should know by now...it's an adult film," Dad answered. "Now please go get ready,"

"Using brothers and sisters? What are you, some sort of perverted freak?" he shouted.

"Calm down, it's just a one time thing, okay. Nothing serious,"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Velásquez, but I'm out. I don't believe in incest,"

David was preparing to leave when suddenly Dad pulled out a gun from his desk drawer. He then pointed it at the teenager.

"You step out that door and I'll kill you," he said.

David froze still as he found himself staring down the barrel of the gun. He then asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Simply because I need the money. You gotta admit, you can't live without money,"

"Ever heard of a job?" David asked.

"I got laid-off,"

"What about them, Gabriel and his sister? This is going to traumatize them forever,"

"When are you people gonna realize that I DON'T CARE! Now go and get ready before I blow your fucking brains out,"

Hesitantly, David did what he was told. He walked back into the room and slowly removed all of his clothing. He was just as afraid of what was happening as we were. He couldn't believe that we would let him treat us like this. Finally, he stood next to us and grabbed our hands. He then closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for forgiveness. My father soon walked into the room holding two unopened condoms in his hands. He gave one to me and the other to David.

"Alright, here's what's going to happen: David, you screw Esmeralda and Gabriel, you do David, okay?" he explained. "Ready and action!"

Esmeralda lay once again on the mattress which was now placed on the floor. David placed the rubber onto his penis and lay on top of her. The two moaned at the same time as he inserted himself into her. He started slowly moving his athletically built body back and forth. Sweat dripped down his face as he moved continuously. All I could do was watch as my childhood friend was now banging my sister. David sort of grinned in pleasure as he began to move faster. His toes curled together from the intensity.

"Alright, Gabriel, get in there," he commanded.

I had no choice but to obey my father and place my condom onto my penal area. I then got down on my knees and took a deep breath. I placed my left hand on David's left thigh and slowly pushed myself into the Asian American teenager. David yelled in agonizing pain as I moved inside of him. I pushed my body back and forth against David's butt hole. My father loved the footage he was shooting as he shot the film in all directions. Finally, David ejaculated into his condom. Esmeralda got up from the mattress and left the room; leaving only David and I. I stroked my body against David in excitement. David moaned with pleasure from the feeling of another boy inside of him. I pushed deeper and harder as I felt another orgasm approaching. With one final push, I ejaculated into my condom. I then lay beside David and, for some odd reason, we both laughed at what had just happened. It was as if we had completely forgotten that this happened against our will.

"Alright, cut! Great job, David," Dad said. "See, I told you it wasn't so bad,"

"Gabriel, why are we laughing?" David asked.

"Maybe it's because we never thought that something like this would happen," I explained, trying to make sense of it myself.

"I have to ask you...do you like doing this?" he asked.

"No, not at all,'

"Then why do you let him do this to you?"

"I don't know," I began to sob in shame. "I don't know,"

After putting back on our clothes, I led David to the front door. I then pulled out of my pocket over $200, sort of as a peace offering.

"Please don't tell anyone about this, okay?" I pled, handing David the money.

"Don't worry," David replied, pushing the money away from him. "I won't tell a soul, I promise,"

And with a friendly handshake, David got into his car and left our home.

Chapter 8:

The next morning, I awoke to a bright, sun shiny Saturday feeling like shit. The only thing that made me feel better was the fact that I was about to "hang out" with Dajuan, which I was still a little skeptical about. I got out of bed and walked across the hall and over to my father's room. Dad had stayed up all night putting the finishing touches on the film.

"David says not to worry about last night, he won't tell anyone," I said.

"He's trustworthy, I like that," Dad replied. "Gabriel, about last night, were you enjoying having sex with him?"

"Yeah, I think I did enjoy it a little," I responded with a smile.

"Are you gay?" he then asked.

"I don't know. I think I am but I'm afraid to admit it,"

"Well, I just want you to know that I support you 100 percent...no matter what you are,"

"Really. Wow, thanks Dad,"

"And also, I want to apologize about yesterday. I was drunk and careless about you and your sister's safety. But don't worry, that won't happen again," Dad announced.

"Yes, it will," I argued. "It may not be now or 5 years from now, but you will make someone, if not Esmeralda and I, be in another film. The only problem is that you may have gotten lucky with David, but you may not be so lucky with someone else. If they were to go to the police, you could go to jail. Maybe you should think about that before thinking of controlling people, Dad,"

"I'm sorry, son. I really am,"

"In the past soon to be 18 years of my life, this is the first time you have ever called me your son," I said. "And I still don't believe you,"

"What can I do to make you believe me?" he asked.

"Destroy the film...and forget it ever existed," I suggested to him.

"I can't. You see I've already sent it to the Adult Film Industry,"

"And what happens if they like the film and want David, Esmeralda, and I to become porn stars...and we refuse," I asked. "Or worse, what if they discover that Esmeralda and I are brother and sister?"

My father hadn't thought about the consequences as to if the production agency reported incest to the police.

"Do you have any idea how many years in prison you could get?" I added. "Is money really worth going to jail over?"

"What should I do?" he asked.

"That's something only you can decide," I finally said. "Well I'm going to go get ready to go hang out with a friend of mine,"

"What's his name?" Dad asked, assuming I was referring to a male.

"Since you asked, it's Dajuan Newman,"

"Dajuan Newman, the captain of the basketball team at your school. You're going on a date with him?" he asked in surprise.

"It's not a date! We're just hanging out," I corrected.

"Yeah, well be sure to protect yourself," he said.

I giggled at the comment.

"No, I mean it. If anything were to happen to you...,"

"Dad, don't worry. Dajuan's not even gay. I'll be fine," I reassured.

Dad then opened his desk drawer and pulled out a Trojan condom.

"Just to be on the safe side," he claimed.

"Do you want me to take the camera too?" I joked.

"Would you?" my father joked back. "Just kidding,"

He then hugged me tight but gently and finally let me be on my way. Although I thought that little scene was very touching…I could tell it was fake. My father never hugged me…EVER. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower nasal clockwise. As steamy hot water ran down into the drain, I got undressed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. Everyone at school and people whom I'd meet on the street told me that I was a good looking young man, but I didn't believe that. My low self-esteem wouldn't allow it. I would admit that I had a cute boyish face. Really, looks don't matter to me. I liked my personality the most.

Once I'd entered the shower and closed the curtains shut, I closed my eyes and pointed my head towards the ceiling as water poured through my hair and down my face. I grabbed the soap from off the panel that hung on the wall. As I put it under the shower nasal and gently lathered it into my skin, I thought about what Dajuan and I were going to do on our "date".

"He might just ask me stupid questions about being gay," I said to myself.

After I'd gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, I went into my room and opened my closet door to pick out an outfit to wear. I took out a pair of blue Sean John jeans and a small-sized; button-up, short-sleeved shirt. When I put the jeans on I discovered that they were so baggy on me that I had to put on a belt, so I just put my American Eagle jeans and went on my way. After combing my hair into a stylish position, I was finally ready to go.

Chapter 9:

I arrived at Gabriel's street at twelve fifteen in the afternoon, fifteen minutes later than the scheduled time. I had trouble getting my parent's permission to barrow the car. After finding out about what had happened at the party, neither one of them felt that they could trust me anymore. But after a very long period of negotiation, they agreed that I can take the car, but I can never have another unsupervised party again. I could tell that they were joking because of the fact that I didn't need their permission to do anything anymore. As I drove down the neighborhood, I could help but notice how beautiful the scenery looked. The park was filled with children playing on the swings or in the sandboxes. The flowers were at full bloom and the sun shined bright against the cool summer breeze.

I finally arrived in front of Gabriel's house. At first I thought to honk the car's horn, but I decided to go and meet him personally. Besides, I wanted to meet his parents. I turned off the engine and removed the keys from the ignition. I then unlocked the driver door and got out the car. Finally, I walked to the front door and rang the door bell.

Inside the house, I ran down the stairs in a hurry as I heard Dajuan pull into the driveway. I stopped right at the front door with my feet planted on the ground; like a gymnast or acrobat dismounting after doing a flip. As soon as Dajuan rang the door bell, I had already opened the door.

"Hi," I said to my guest as I tried to regain oxygen.

"Hey…are you okay?" Dajuan asked.

"Who me? I'm fine…just fine," I replied. "Well let's go,"

"Wait, can't I at least meet your parents?"

"Oh, you don't want to do that. Trust me," I warned him.

"Why not? I'm sure that they're just as nice as their son,"

Just when I thought I was going to get out with no problems, here comes good ol' Dad…drunk as shit. He came downstairs and immediately spotted Dajuan. He stared deeply at his physical appearance.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your date? "He asked, pretending that he didn't already know who he was.

"Dad, this is Dajuan Newman. Dajuan, this is my father," I introduced. "And he's not my date; we're just hanging out,"

"So where are you going?"

'To the movies," Dajuan replied. "Gabriel, do you like scary movies?"

"Are you kidding? I love scary movies,"

"Good, because we're going to see _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre II: Leatherface's Revenge_,"

"That came out already? I can't believe it," Dad budded in unexpectedly.

"Come on before we miss the beginning!" I commanded, pulling Dajuan's sleeve.

"All right, nice meeting you, sir," Dajuan shouted as we walked out of the house and got into his car.

"You two lovebirds have a nice time!" my father shouted. Inside the car, I lowered my head in embarrassment as we pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

Chapter 10:

Dajuan and I sat in the last two seats of the back row. We had gotten to theater just before the previews had started. Dajuan paid for everything; the tickets and the refreshments. This had begun to make me think that this actually was a date. I even thought to ask him about it, but decided not to for if it was a date, it would be exactly what I wanted. Finally, the movie started with a recap of the first Texas Chainsaw movie.

Throughout the entire movie, Dajuan and I found ourselves gazing at the big, wide screen in amazement and thrill from all the gory violence the film was replete with. The main character's voracious appetite for blood had made the movie exciting as he slaughtered his prey one after the other. Both of us were so petrified from the film that we were practically holding each other tight enough for one of us to suffocate. When the film had finally ended, everyone in the theater gave the film a standing ovation. It was really that scary and exciting.

"That movie was **so scary**!" I exerted.

"I know, I actually almost peed my pants," Dajuan agreed.

Dajuan looked at his watch. It was only three o'clock and I didn't have to be home until eleven. Therefore, we had time to spend.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Dajuan asked back.

Truly, I could think of only one thing to do, and I knew that Dajuan was thinking the same.

"I guess we could play a game of basketball," I said finally.

"Trust me, you do not want to play me in that," Dajuan replied.

"Why, are you afraid that I'll beat you at your own game?" I encouraged him.

"What? Oh, bring it on, amigo!" Dajuan challenged.

We soon found ourselves racing to the car, playing as if we were still school children. As I drove hastily through the city of Malibu, we looked at one another with passion in our eyes. I couldn't believe how much fun I was having with Gabriel. I actually felt for a moment that this was meant to be. I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with another man.

When we finally pulled into Dajuan's driveway, I was anxious to show Dajuan my skill. I got out of the passenger seat and struggled to wait patiently while Dajuan searched for the basketball. Dajuan looked everywhere in the garage, but couldn't find it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot: last night I put it in my room," he remembered.

He walked over to the door on the side of his house and reached into his right pants pocket to grab his keys. After unlocking the door, he started to walk inside when he remembered that I was still waiting for him.

"You want to come in?" he asked.

"Are you sure? I mean, won't your parents get upset if you bring a total stranger into the house?"

"You're kidding right? Of course they won't mind," Dajuan replied. "And besides, you not a stranger, you're my…friend,"

A tiny smile drew itself onto my face when I understood what he meant by "friend". With that said, we both walked into the house. I looked around at the fine antiques around the living room. The mantel of the fireplace and also the glass table were decorated with biblical-based sculptures. The couch and love seat looked as if it had just been purchased.

"Are you an only child?" I asked.

"No, my mom is pregnant with my little sister," Dajuan replied. "I had an older brother…but he died in a plane crash six years ago,"

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

"It's ok, it took a while for me to get used to him not being here, but I'm fine now," he told himself. "So how about you; any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a twin sister named Esmeralda," I answered. "She's like my best friend,"

"I'd like to meet her,"

"You're not dating my sister,"

"I don't want to. And besides, I have a tiny crush on someone else," Dajuan admitted.

"Really…who?" I asked.

Dajuan moved his body closer to mine as our eyes met. He wrapped his arms around my waist and moved his face close to me. Our lips were millimeters away from connecting as we both closed our eyes. And just when things couldn't get any better…my cell phone rings.

"I guess I'd better get that," I said in aggravation, cursing silently in my mind.

"Yeah, you do that and I'll go find the ball, okay," Dajuan agreed.

"Fine,"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone.

"Hello?" I said after answering it.

"Gabriel, thank goodness! This is David. You have to go to Mercy Hospital immediately," David said anxiously.

"What! Why?" I asked nervously.

"I just saw your father being taken away by the police and your sister was put into an ambulance," he explained.

"Oh God no. Dajuan…come quick!" I shouted.

Worried that something had happened to me, Dajuan instantly dashed down the stairs.

"What—what's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you know how to get to Mercy Hospital?"

"Sure, I do. Why, what happened?"

"My sister was just put into an ambulance and my father was arrested," I explained in a stammering motion. "I think he may have done something to her,"

"Well why are we just standing here, let's go!"

"All right," I agreed. "David, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here," David answered.

"We're on our way there right now. Thank you so much for telling me,"

"Hey, what are brothers for? Now go!"

Chapter 11:

As Gabriel and I arrived quickly to the hospital, we couldn't help but think of what had happened prior to the incident.

"I don't understand it; I had just talked to him before you arrived," Gabriel said, knowing already what went down, but hoping that I was wrong. "He promised me that last night was the last time he would do that,"

"Do what?" I wondered.

"Nothing,"

Once we'd entered the waiting room of the hospital, Gabriel instinctively shouted, "Where's my sister? Where's Esmeralda?"

"It's okay, son, just calm down and tell us the patient's name," a doctor said.

"Esmeralda Velásquez, where is she?" he asked.

"Are you a member of the family?"

"Yes, I'm her twin brother,"

"Emergency just brought her in," he stated. "She fine and resting,"

"Oh thank God," Gabriel praised as he hugged me tight. "What happened?"

"She was raped by a man identified as Emanuel Velásquez," the doctor explained.

"My father, I knew it," he mumbled. "May we see her?"

"Of course, follow me," the doctor commanded.

As we followed the doctor to the room where Esmeralda was, I looked at all the doctors and nurses who walked passed us. I felt intimidated by them but I didn't want to show it. Once we'd finally entered her room, she was fast asleep. She seemed unharmed except for the cuts and bruises on her arms and face.

"It's a good thing that you came when you did, she just kept screaming your name; as if trying to call out to you," the doctor mentioned.

"But that's impossible; when we were kids, the doctor told us that she would never be able to speak," Gabriel claimed.

"Wow, I guess the experience had something to do with it," I suggested.

Suddenly, Esmeralda began to fidget around in the bed; indicating that she was waking up. She slowly let out deep breaths as her eyes opened and she couldn't tell where she was at.

"Ga-Gab-Gabriel!" she spoke softly.

Gabriel rushed over to her replying, "Its okay, hermana, I'm here." Then he hugged her tight enough to break her in half.

"Da-he ra-," she tried to speak again, but her voice was just too weak.

"No, no, don't speak. I already know what happened,"

I started to get emotional when I saw just how close of a connection a brother and sister could have. It started to remind me of my cousin, Michael. Up until this point, we were like brothers. I thought of how we used to defend and protect one another. And when we would fight and argue over anything, we would settle the dispute and forgive each other that same day. But then again, that's just what families do…right?

"Who's he?" Esmeralda asked her brother, her voice now being strong enough to speak.

"Oh, sis, this is my friend, Dajuan," Gabriel replied. "He's a member of the high school basketball team,"

"Hi. I would like to be your brother's boyfriend, if he'll let me," I finally got the courage to say. "And FYI: I'm captain of the basketball team, thank you very much,"

We all started laughing and giggling together. Just then, Esmeralda came out and said, "Gabriel…I think that I might be pregnant."

"What?" he responded in a devastated tone. "Are you sure?"

"Gabriel, what's wrong?" I asked. "If anything you should be happy for her,"

"I am, it just…never mind, you wouldn't understand,"

"Try me," I said.

"My father…last night…forced my sister and me to be in a movie, a "home video"," he explained slowly.

"Okay, what's wrong with that?" I asked, not understanding what the big deal was about being in a movie.

"It was an adult film…he made me fuck my own sister," he confessed in a strong tone of voice, tears began to roll down his face. "Her baby may be mine!"

"Oh crap," I said. "Why'd he make you do that?"

"Mainly because he's an asshole," Gabriel claimed.

"He had just lost his job yesterday. He was a cameraman for the Adult Film Industry in Hollywood Studios. I guess they didn't have enough money to continue to pay him, so they had to let him go temporarily. He got real drunk that evening, and when Gabriel had come home from swimming practice…that's when he made him do it," Esmeralda explained.

"Why'd you let him do that to you?" I asked.

"I don't know," Gabriel replied. "He'd been making us do this ever since we were five years old. And it wasn't just the two of us. Sometimes when a friend of ours would come over, he would force them into it. He never cared about how people felt; it was all about money and pleasure. He even made me have sex with David, the boy that called me. That was just yesterday also, so the baby could be his as well,"

"That's just unbelievable," I commented, feeling sorry for them having such a traumatic childhood experience.

Suddenly, a police officer walked into the scene asking to speak with Esmeralda.

"Young lady, can you remember anything that happened this afternoon…anything at all?" she asked.

"No, all I remember is that David was there with me," Esmeralda replied.

"David Cheng, Asian American, age 16, lives on 15436 Buchanan Rd.?" the officer asked.

Esmeralda shook her head in a positive response.

"Thank you, ma'am, that's all the info I need,"

The officer then got back up and left the room.

"Why was David there?" Gabriel asked.

"Maybe you should call him when you get home," I suggested.

"Hey, guess what,"

"What?"

"Tomorrow is Esmeralda and I's birthday. We'll finally be eighteen and free from his clutches," he said with a smile.

"Well, don't worry about a thing," I said. "It's going to be difficult, but I'm going to make sure that you two have the best birthday ever. As a matter of fact, you can stay at my house tonight, and I can cook you breakfast in the morning. How's that?"

"I'd like that a lot, thanks," Gabriel replied, wiping the left over tears from under his eyes. "But I think it would be better if I stayed here with my sister,"

"Well, I say you should go with him," Esmeralda intervened. "Don't worry about me so much, Gabriel. I'm old enough to take care of myself,"

"But Esmeralda…,"

"But nothing! Now you go and have yourself a good time, and I will call you if I need you," she commanded.

Having no other choice but to agree to the invitation, Gabriel looked Esmeralda square in the eye and said while giving her one last hug, "You'd better,"

Chapter 12:

That night, I agreed to stay at Dajuan's house until tomorrow. Dajuan's parents didn't mind at all after hearing about what had happened. His mother was more eager to help out because she was psychiatrist. She asked me a lot of questions about how it all started and why I never said anything about it up until now. Even though I didn't have a problem with the questionnaire, she could tell that Dajuan seemed tremendously embarrassed by the situation, so she finally stopped. His parents and I really got along. After dinner, Dajuan and I went directly upstairs into his bedroom to talk alone.

"Your parents are really nice," I commented.

"Yeah, they're okay," Dajuan agreed. "You have to meet my real father, now **he's **fun,"

"Who was that man downstairs?"

"My mom's boyfriend, John," he replied. "He's my upcoming sibling's father,"

"I'm glad you asked me to be your boyfriend," I said.

"Why's that?"

"Because a second further and I would've asked you,"

"Why didn't you?" Dajuan wondered.

"I wasn't sure whether you were truly gay or not,'

"How can you figure that when we were about to kiss in my living room?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right,"

"Well, for the record, I'm glad you said yes," he said.

"Do you remember me?" I asked him suddenly, hoping by now he would know.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" he grunted.

"Because I wanna know,"

"No, I don't remember you,"

"All right, I'll give you a hint: you and I go way back…all the way to childhood,"

"Doesn't ring a bell,"

"Can you at least try to remember?" I asked.

"I am, honestly," he replied.

"First grade,"

I began to get pictures in my mind, but I still couldn't put my finger on it.

"There's one more hint, are you ready?"

"Okay, I'm ready,"

Finally, I gave Dajuan the last hint: a kiss on the cheek.

"You gotta be kidding!" Dajuan blurted in surprise. "That was you!"

"Yes, it was," I replied. "Remember what happened after that…I moved away and never saw you again until now."

"Oh my goodness, I don't believe this," he said. "Did you know that you were the only boy I ever fell in love with?"

"Do you still love me?" I asked softly.

"Possibly, you want to find out?"

"Your parents are home,"

"Then I'll lock the door and we can do it on the floor,"

Dajuan walked over to the door and locked it shut. He then removed his shirt from his body and slightly pulled his pants down. The hole in his boxers revealed his pubic area. His entire body made my mind go racing with kinky ideas. I noticed something else that I wasn't really wasn't used to: he was huge when it came to his "size". I had always heard the rumors and stereotypes about African American men and their larger-than-life sized penises, but I had never seen one in real life. Another problem was…when it came to sex, I was always a top; and I don't think he's necessarily a bottom and one of us have to lay down…so naturally I was worried. Soon enough, we were both half naked, with our jeans pulled just past our pubic regions. I was the first to lay on the floor, followed by Dajuan. I turned over on my stomach and clutched my fist against the carpet as he placed a condom on his penis and finally lay on my back.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" he suddenly asked.

"Not really. Why, are you?" I asked back.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "I do like you, a lot actually, but I don't think that this is right,"

Dajuan got off of me and pulled his pants back up. I was speechless to the fact that he had so much respect for me. I sat up and stared into Dajuan's eyes. I could tell that he indeed wanted the two of us to make love, just not on the first date.

"So then what are we going to do about these?" I asked, pointing to the huge bulges in our pants.

Dajuan looked at me with a smile and replied, "What do most boys do when they are alone?"

He then got up from the floor and walked towards his closet. On the top shelf sat a small, plain brown box. Dajuan reached up and grabbed the box and then sat it on his bed. The box was sealed shut with clear tape. With a pair of scissors he'd grabbed from his desk, Dajuan cut the box open. I looked inside the open box and couldn't believe my eyes. Inside were five homo-erotic DVDs.

"Oh my God! When did you buy these?" I asked.

"About a week ago," he replied. "So, what do you want to see first: Boys Gone Wild or Jovenes Cajones Del Mexicano?"

"You choose it; I don't care which,"

"Oh, here we go: Boys from Thailand,"

Dajuan took the DVD out of its case and placed it into his DVD player. He made sure that the volume on the television was turned down to almost mute and that his bedroom door was locked shut. He then turned off the lights as the movie started. As the film played, Dajuan and I paid little attention as we made-out with each other; kissing and caressing one another passionately.

Chapter 13:

The next morning, I woke up to find myself in my bed…alone. I looked around the room, but couldn't find Gabriel anywhere. I looked in the bathroom, kitchen, and living room…nothing. I soon feared that Gabriel had left, or rather; he was never here at all. That everything that happened last night was a dream. Finally, I opened the front door and was relieved when I saw my boyfriend sitting on the porch.

"I heard you calling my name," he said.

"Yeah, I was afraid that you might've left or something," I replied as I sat next to him. "Why didn't you answer back?"

"I don't know…I just needed to be alone for a while, but I'm fine now,"

"What's the matter?"

"The hospital called me a few hours ago. Apparently, Esmeralda had a panic attack from a dream and she fainted in her sleep. They think that she will probably go into a coma," Gabriel replied, tears flowed down his face.

"No more tears," I commanded, wiping the teardrops from under Gabriel's eyes. "Today is your birthday and I refuse to let you cry your eyes out on your birthday. Now come on, let's go see your sister,"

"No, not yet; I don't think that I can take seeing my sister half-dead in a hospital bed," he replied. "Let's wait a while,"

"Well, okay, but in the meantime, get ready for the breakfast of your life, birthday boy,"

"I'm glad you remembered," he commented.

"You just told me yesterday," I replied as I got up and walked back into the house.

"I know,"

I must admit myself; I laid this birthday breakfast out! I made plates full of chocolate chip pancakes with side dishes of bacon, sausage, and eggs. As I cooked, I frequently peeked outside to watch my new soul mate sitting there on the porch with a depressed look on his face. I then thought aloud, "It would sure be nice to know what he's thinking." Finally, breakfast was ready.

"Hey, Gaby, it's ready!" I alerted.

"Please don't call me that—I hate that name with a passion," he replied as he got up and walked into the house.

"What's the matter? You've been depressed all morning,"

"You wouldn't understand," he claimed with his head bowed at the table.

"Try me; come on, I want to try to help you,"

"Well, on top of everything else that has happened so far…I think that I might be HIV positive," he explained.

I paused for a moment, thinking of my own experience with almost being HIV positive.

"That's why I didn't want to have sex with you last night…because if I do have it, I don't want to pass it on to you," he added.

"But I had a condom on," I argued.

"Haven't you learned by now that condoms break easier than glass?"

"Have you talked to anyone about it? How do you even know that you have it?" I asked.

"For now, you are the only person who knows," he replied. "I want to wait until it's confirmed to tell everyone else,"

"I have a confession also," I announced. "I also got a girl pregnant,"

"Denise Porter, right?" Gabriel asked, feeling more comfortable after releasing his feelings.

I nodded, "And the worst part is that the baby might not even be mine, but my cousin, Michael's,"

"Damn, it seems like we both got it bad, huh?"

"Yeah, I also thought that I had got an STD from her, but luckily the results came out negative," I added.

"Okay, I'm hungry…can we eat now?" Gabriel grunted.

"Hey, why don't we save some for your sister for when she wakes up?"

"Good idea,"

10 minutes later…

"Wow, I can't remember the last time I ate this much!" I complemented Dajuan on his cooking skills.

"Yeah, well don't get used to it—I hate cooking,"

"Oh, well, I have to go to the restroom," I replied. "Be right back,"

"Okay, do you remember where it is?"

"Yeah,"

With that said, I walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs. I entered the bathroom and closed the door shut behind me. I then looked at my reflection in a wall of mirrors as I stood in front of the toilet. And with slight hesitation, I pulled my boxers down only past my pubic hairs. I looked closer and got nervous again when I saw a tiny brown sore just above my penis. I suddenly became sick to my stomach and immediately dropped to my knees as I gagged the food back up through his throat into the toilet.

"Ew! That was disgusting," I whispered to myself as I flushed the toilet.

After freshening up, Gabriel walked back downstairs, where I sat on the couch watching TV.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern. "Your face looks paler than before,"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Gabriel replied.

"Hey, did you see my parents this morning?"

"Oh, they told me to tell you that they had an appointment at work to go to and will be back later on,"

Gabriel sat on the couch next to me. We both glared silently at the television as it featured a martial arts movie. But it wasn't the movie we were interested in, which was clear when I slowly moved my hand onto Gabriel's side of the couch. I then moved closer to him nervously. Finally, Gabriel caught on and decided to make it easier for me as he grabbed my hand.

"Your hand's so soft and warm; almost like a baby's," I commented.

"Yours also," Gabriel replied. "But why do you act so nervous when it comes to showing affection toward me?"

"I guess it's because I haven't gotten used to this yet," I admitted. "You are the first and only guy I've ever been with. I'm sorry,"

"Don't be, it's the same with me," Gabriel also admitted.

We couldn't help but stare at each other, both of us holding passion in our eyes. All we could think about or even care about was each other. Our lips soon connected as we caressed one another passionately. Gabriel and I fell back on the couch as we continued to make out. I grabbed the edges of Gabriel's shorts and slowly pulled them downward toward his knees.

"Wait…wait!" Gabriel commanded as he saw me unwrap a condom.

"What's wrong now?" I asked in frustration.

"I-I've never had anyone put their…thing inside of me," he admitted.

"So you're a top?" I asked.

"No, I'm versatile but I've never been penetrated before. I'm usually on top,"

"Okay, tell you what…you can do me,"

"Are you sure? I mean, won't it hurt?" he asked.

"Like you said: it feels like a broomstick, right? So I think it will hurt for a minute, but I'll be fine," I assured him.

Although we knew that nothing bad would happen as long as we used protection, I could tell that Gabriel was still afraid that he would hurt me. I got off of the couch and took off my boxers. I then handed Gabriel the half-opened rubber, which he then placed securely onto his long, hard manhood. As he remained sitting upright on the couch, I turned to face him as I positioned myself over his erected penis.

"Are you ready?" I asked, staring into my partner's eyes.

"Let's just get this over with so that I can stop being all nervous," he said with a giggle.

Finally, I took a deep breath and slowly but painfully pushed Gabriel into me. The minute that the head of his dick went into me, I released a slight gasp in pain and sensation. Gabriel exhaled with pleasure as it slid in. I felt nothing but slight and sharp pains as I moved my hips up and down repeatedly. Never ending pleasure and sensation filled both of our bodies. Gabriel gripped his hands against my hips; pushing himself deeper inside me. We both kissed each other intimately. I loved the taste and feel of Gabriel's watermelon- flavored chapstick covered lips pressing against mine. My heart beat rapidly as we continued. When it was finally over, we were both wiped out from exhaustion. We were more surprised to the fact that it lasted a good fifteen minutes.

"That was freakin' awesome!" I exerted ecstatically as I attempted to regain energy. "Every muscle in my body is numb,"

"Mine too; I'm just glad that my father had nothing to do with it," Gabriel admitted with a laugh.

I got off of my partner and stood up to put my boxers back on. I then sat next to Gabriel and kissed him one last time.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Gabriel looked at his wrist watch. It was eleven forty-five.

"It's fifteen minutes until noon," he replied.

"Do you want to go to the hospital and check on your sister?"

"Yeah, I'll go and get ready,"

Gabriel got off the couch and headed upstairs. I was hoping that he would invite me to take a shower with him. I even thought to ask him myself. But I figured that he wouldn't take that long, so I just let the subject go. While Gabriel had gone into my room to grab his necessary belongings such as a towel, toothbrush, and hair shampoo, I sat on the couch flicking through channels in an attempt to find something to watch. I was really trying to take my mind off of thinking about Gabriel. But nothing seemed to help as I couldn't find anything that would help.

"Ah, forget it," I said as I got up and crept slowly up the stairs.

Chapter 14:

I stood underneath the shower nasal as hot water fell onto my soapy body. My eyes were closed and my mind was racing with thoughts. But they were not my thoughts, but my sister's. Ever since we were children, Esmeralda and I had always shared a psychic connection. We could think, feel, hear, and sometimes even smell each other's thoughts; even if we were apart. After doing research on the problem, our father explained to us that it was as normal as us having sex together. But of course back then we were too young to understand what that meant. As my eyes remained closed, I saw my father beating and raping my sister. It looked more like he was trying to kill her. David was there also, watching the entire incident from a corner in the room. He was completely naked and lying on the floor in a fetal position. Esmeralda was remembering the incident that took place yesterday. Suddenly, I lost my trancetic thought when I heard someone coming upstairs. I quickly opened the glass door and looked around.

"Hello!" I cried out.

"Don't worry—it's only me," Dajuan replied.

I exhaled in relief and closed the shower door back.

"Man, don't scare me like that. You almost gave me a heart attack," I then said.

Outside the bathroom, I went into my room to pick out something to wear. As I did this, I couldn't help but get a mental image in my mind of what Gabriel looked like completely naked. His athletic body soaked in hot water. Soap dripping down every part of his body. And without a second thought, I removed all of my clothes from my black body. I then walked into the hallway…naked. I walked into the bathroom and crept slowly toward the shower door.

"I can see you, Dajuan," Gabriel said.

"I sort of figured that you could," I replied.

It took a moment for either of us to finally speak as I just stood still nervously.

"Well, are you coming in or not?" Gabriel asked, sliding the door open slightly.

I walked in and closed the door back behind me. Gabriel's back was facing me and his head was down. _He's thinking about something again,_ I thought. I grabbed the soap out of its tray and rubbed it onto my skin. I stared at my boyfriend as I began to get worried. I put the soap back in its place and then wrapped my arms gently around Gabriel's waist. My head leaned against the back of his neck.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Dajuan," Gabriel uttered.

"What for? You didn't do anything wrong," I replied in a puzzled tone.

"I was just thinking that everything that has happened was your fault. If you hadn't asked me out on a date, I would've been there to protect Esmeralda," he explained. "But then I thought that if you hadn't asked me out, my father would not be in jail and I would be having sex with my sister right now. So in a way, you saved Esmeralda and me. I owe you my life, Dajuan,"

"No, we're even. You've given me everything I could ever want," I argued.

Gabriel turned to face me and said, "How can you say that when I was too afraid to let you have sex with me?"

"Is that why you think I like you: because you're hot and have a nice body?" I asked. "I like you because you are cute, smart, you're the perfect guy to be with, and you have a good personality,"

"But out of all the girls that like you, why'd you choose me?"

"Those groupies—they only wanted me because I'm on the basketball team. I like you because of your smile. I like the way you act. Your body has absolutely nothing to do with the way I care about you," I admitted.

"And the bad part is that we've only been dating since yesterday," Gabriel smiled.

"But to me, it feels like a lifetime," I replied. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I love you, Gabriel Velásquez,"

I stared deeply at the sincerity in Dajuan's eyes. Never before had I heard these words from anyone. I didn't know how to react to it. I instantly froze up; not saying any words at all and my mouth wouldn't respond for me. I turned around and faced the wall nervously.

"I'm sorry. You must think that I'm moving too fast in our relationship. I'll just get out and meet you downstairs," Dajuan commented.

"No, wait, please stay?" I insisted.

Dajuan closed the door back and looked at me. He then said, "You don't have to say that love me back until you're ready. I'll wait a whole lifetime if I have to." He then walked out of the bathroom and went into his room.

I shut the shower off and grabbed my towel. After wrapping it around my body, I looked at my reflection in the mirror. In my imagination, I pictured Dajuan standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist as he smiled with content. A smile drew across my face as I saw how perfect we both looked together. I then walked out of the bathroom and into Dajuan's room. Dajuan lay on his bed wearing nothing but his towel as he stared at the ceiling.

I walked over to him and unwrapped his towel; exposing his genitals. I then got right over them and sat on top of it. Dajuan moaned as his dick was slowly inserted into my body. The pain that struck my lower body was so tremendous that I wanted to get off of him, but I didn't care. I placed my hands on Dajuan's chest, feeling his heart beat rapidly as I moved up and down. He grabbed hold of my soft behind as he pushed himself deeper into me. Sweat dripped down our faces as neither of us wanted to stop until the end. Finally, it had ended and I collapsed next to Dajuan in exhaustion.

"What the hell was that about?" Dajuan asked suddenly.

"It is my theory that love is better when shown, not when said," I replied, thinking an excuse from the top of my head.

"Sex doesn't prove love…it shows lust," he argued. "I want to hear you say that you love me,"

There was a slight pause of silence between the two of us as I could not respond. I did indeed love him, but it was all happening too soon. We hardly even knew one another personally. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. Suddenly, the door bell rang.

"I'll be back," said Dajuan as he wrapped his towel back around his waist.

I walked downstairs and opened the front door, where I was shocked to see my cousin, Michael, standing on the front porch. Ever since the incident with Denise a few weeks ago, we have not spoken at all to one another. Michael had the look on his face that meant that something bad had happened.

"Hi," I said in a tone that expressed the fact that I didn't want to speak with him.

"Hey," Michael replied.

"So…what do you want?" I asked.

"Um…it's about Denise,"

"Listen, I'm not in the mood right now, and I sure as hell don't want to hear anything about Denise," I said.

"But it's important!" he argued.

"Fine, what is it?" I asked.

Suddenly Michael focused his attention to the side of my head as he saw Gabriel walking down the living room stairs. I turned around and cussed in shame as I knew that my cousin would want an explanation.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Michael asked in anger.

I didn't know what to say. My mind raced with lies that I could make up, but I was just sick and tired of living a lie. So instead, I "came out of the closet" to my cousin.

"I'm gay, Michael," I simply told him.

"You're gay?" Michael asked in monotone.

"Well actually I'm considered bisexual,"

"Are you serious?" he asked in the same tone.

"Look, maybe you should come inside and I'll explain it to you,"

"No way, man!" Michael yelled. "I can't believe this: the guy who could get any chick he wanted. The guy who banged the hugest slut in Malibu. My blood cousin would rather be with another man? And a fag for that matter!"

"Excuse me, did you just call me a fag?" Gabriel rushed over to the scene.

"Hello, what did you think a gay person was, queer?"

"You know what? Call me out my name again, and I'll show you queer. Alright, hombre?"

"Oh, bring it on, homo!"

And just as they were about to fight, I went into the mix and stopped them.

"All right, calm it down you two!" I commanded. "Let's settle this like mature adults, Yes, I'm gay, okay? And yes, Gabriel is my boyfriend. Now if you want to get mad at someone, get mad at me,"

"And what about Denise and the baby?"

"I already told her that I would take responsibility for it…if it's mine,"

"Well don't worry about it…Denise lost the baby this morning," Michael explained.

"What?" I said in disbelief.

" That's right. She woke up this morning lying in a pool of blood. Her body wasn't able to conceive a child,"

"I have to go see her,"

"Why do you care? You broke up with her to be with him," Michael argued. "I hope you and **Gay**-briel have a nice relationship,"

And with that, Michael walked off of the porch and went home. Gabriel and I went back into the house and sat down on the couch.

"For what it's worth, I think you would've made a good father," said Gabriel, trying to comfort me.

"It's weird—I had almost forgotten about the baby until now,"

"Dajuan, do me a favor?" Gabriel asked.

"Anything,"

"God forbid, but if anything were to happen to me or Esmeralda…could you take custody and be a father to my child?" he asked.

"You're not even sure that the baby is yours," I argued.

"I know, but I'm pretty sure that David won't do it. So I'm asking you, please be the godfather?" he begged.

"Sure, it'll be an honor," I agreed with a bad "Godfather" impersonation.

"Thank you!" he cried in joy and hugged me.

"I'm going to go get dressed so that we can finally go see your sister," I said as I got off the couch and walked upstairs to my room.

"Dajuan…,"

"Yeah?" I said as I turned around.

"Yo amo tu," Gabriel replied.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means I love you in Spanish,"

"Yo amo tu, tambien," I replied and then went upstairs.

Chapter 15:

Once we had arrived at the hospital, Dajuan and I went into Esmeralda's room to find her still unconscious. All around her were oxygen machines and heart rate monitors. I turned my head to Dajuan's shoulder and cried at the sight of her appearance. Her face was as white as snow and she had noticeable bags under her eyes. She almost resembled a dead corpse.

We stood next to her on the side of the bed. I closed my eyes and concentrated my attention on what my sister was dreaming about. I could hear her heart beating faintly, but there was only darkness in her mind.

" She's not dreaming…at all," I said.

"How can you tell?" Dajuan asked.

"Twins often share a psychic connection with one another," I explained.

"So is her not dreaming good or bad?"

"Oh, it's good; it means that she will wake up soon,"

"Well that's great! That means that there's nothing for you to worry about anymore, right?"

I nodded .

"Can I ask you favor?" Dajuan asked.

"Yeah what?"

"I plan on coming out to my parents…,"

"Okay,"

"Well, I was hoping that if push comes to shove…that I could move in with you at your place,"

"Sure thing; mi casa es su casa,"

Suddenly, Esmeralda's index finger jumped once and then again as she regained consciousness. Her eyes blinked three times fast to clear her vision. She turned and stared at me and smiled at me with gleam.

"Hey…welcome back," I said softly.

"Felice Cumpleanos," Esmeralda sang.

"Tu tambien, so how are you feeling?"

"Hungry-very hungry,"

"Good, we brought you something," Dajuan replied.

He handed Esmeralda the breakfast plate. She quickly began to devour every little bit of the meal; attacking it like it stole her best friend.

"This is great! Who cooked it?" she asked.

"Dajuan did as a birthday present," I replied.

"Thank you, Dajuan,"

"De nada,"

"Have you been teaching him Spanish?" she asked.

"No, I've been teaching myself for the last couple of days,"

"You speak it so fluently; as if you had a Hispanic background,"

"I do actually, my grandfather was said to have been Mexican,"

Esmeralda smile and asked, "So what are you two going to do now?"

We both paused and thought for a moment. Neither of us had actually planned on going anywhere or doing anything.

"Um…I guess we could go hang out at the mall. Or better yet, we can rent movies from Blockbuster," Dajuan suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I agreed. "We can make popcorn and stay up all night and everything,"

"Hopefully my parents will be gone again," he said. "Otherwise we'll just have to use my room,"

"Oh great! While you guys are out having the time of your lives, I'll be sitting here bored," Esmeralda commented.

"Aren't you well enough to be released yet?" Dajuan asked.

"She just came out of a coma, the doctors are going to keep her overnight again to make sure that everything is all right," a nurse said as she walked into the room.

The nurse looked as young as twenty-five years old and wore a scrub, the typical nurse uniform. She walked over to the bedside and placed her hand over Esmeralda's forehead; checking for the sign of a fever.

"Okay, no fever. That's a good sign," she commented. "You had a temperature of 101 degrees when you fainted,"

"Why is her face so pale?" I asked.

"That's just an effect from comatose…nothing serious,"

"Oh, that's good,"

"Um…could I speak to you in private?" the nurse asked me.

"No, whatever you have to say you can say it in front of all of us. We don't keep secrets from one another," I replied.

The nurse leaned her back against the wall nervously. She really didn't want to tell us the shocking news, but she knew we had the right to know what was going on. The nurse paused to take a deep breath before telling what needed to be told.

"Well, when we took the DNA from the semen sample…we discovered that the sperm did not match your father…," she started to explain.

"So he didn't rape her," I thought.

"It's difficult to determine that at this time," she replied.

"So whose sperm was it?" Dajuan asked.

"Only two other people had sex with Esmeralda, and that's David and I," I admitted. "But we both used protection,"

"David Cheng's DNA showed up in the sample," the nurse finally replied. "His condom must've broken without him knowing. And Esmeralda, you pregnancy test came out positive,"

"So is David the father of my child?" Esmeralda asked.

"Most likely, but that's not the worst part,"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You may have contracted the HIV virus,"

"Just as I thought,"

"I don't mean to be rude, but are you homosexual?" she asked me.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" I asked back.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but another young man came and took an STD test a few days ago. He mentioned that he'd had sex with a girl and her brother on the same night," the nurse responded, being sure to whisper the information to protect her from getting in trouble. "His name was David Cheng,"

"That's David," I replied. "Does he have it also?"

"It is uncertain whether either of you has it," the nurse replied.

"If David and I do have HIV , how long would we have left to live?"

"Well, some people with HIV are still alive today. It all depends on how you take care of yourself,"

"I'm at risk too, aren't I?" Esmeralda asked. "Is my baby going to die?"

"I can't answer that; we can only hope that everything goes well,"

"Don't worry, Irvin "Magic" Johnson has HIV and he's still here," Dajuan said to try to make my sister and I feel better. "You'll pull through it okay also,"

Chapter 16:

That evening, after coming home from the hospital, Gabriel didn't feel like celebrating his birthday anymore. I tried everything in my power to try to make him feel better, but nothing worked. He just lay on the bed thinking to himself.

"This has had to be the worst birthday ever," he suddenly said. "Excluding this morning, now that was fun!"

"I wish there was more that I could do to make you feel better," I admitted.

"I'm sorry if I'm becoming a burden on you,"

"Oh no, not at all,"

"No, I mean it. You're trying to make me happy and I'm lying here acting like a little baby…as if I'm going to die tomorrow or something,"

"You're not going to die at all, Gabriel," I replied.

"How do you know that, huh?"

"I know that because I believe that you have the will power to survive and fight this,"

"How can you say that when you've only known me for a day?" Gabriel argued. "You don't know what I've been through my entire life. You don't know that I was raped multiple times at home and at school when I was only ten and twelve years old. You don't know that I almost died from being strangled in front of an entire gym class, but no one paid any attention at all until hours afterwards, where I was found passed out in the boys' restroom with my pants down. You don't know me at all,"

"You think you've got it bad, don't you?" I asked, now a little ticked off by his negative attitude. "Seven years ago, I lost my oldest brother, Demetrius, in an airplane incident. He was coming home for the week to celebrate my eleventh birthday, but something went wrong with the engine and the entire plane exploded right after it took off. When he died, I felt like I'd lost my best friend. I almost committed suicide, just so that I can be with him in heaven. It took a while…and I still ain't got over that shit! But now look at me; I'm captain of the basketball team with a scholarship to college,"

"What's your point?" he asked.

"The point I'm trying to make is that you shouldn't let a little thing like HIV just practically ruin your life, when there are people all over the world who go through worse stuff than that,"

"A "little thing" like HIV?" Gabriel uttered. "How can you say that when at least 1,200 or more Africans die each day from this virus. Some people don't know their left from their right, but they sure as hell know what AIDS is,"

"The nurse said that you may have this disease; that means it's uncertain," I argued.

"But what happens if I do have it?" he asked.

"Then I'll stand by your side to the very end,"

Gabriel looked at his watch as it quickly began to get dark outside. It was around eight o'clock and we both knew that we had school tomorrow. He then sat up and put back on his shoes.

"It's getting late, I think that I should be getting home now," he uttered.

"Maybe you should stay here for tonight," I said. "I mean, after all you've been through, I'm a little uncomfortable about you being by yourself,"

"I'm depressed, Dajuan…not suicidal," Gabriel responded.

"Depression leads to suicide,"

Gabriel smiled at me as if I were joking and replied, "I'll be fine,"

He then started to walk out of the room and headed downstairs. I lay back against my pillow and thought to myself. Gabriel was right, I thought. This was the worst birthday any brother and sister could ever have. His sister was in the hospital and his father was in jail. The only thing that could make him feel any worse was if something were to happen to either one of us. Just then, I remembered something important: Gabriel lived on the other side of Malibu, a very long distance from my house. I immediately got off of my bed and put on my shoes. I then ran downstairs and grabbed my keys off of the kitchen wall. By the time I'd gotten outside, Gabriel was already waiting by the car. He turned and looked at me with a smile.

"Now I know you didn't think that I was gonna walk home at this time of night and as far away my house is from here," he joked as he leaned up against the passenger door. "I'm upset, not crazy,"

I laughed and got into the driver side of the car. After putting the key into the ignition, we were on our way down the road.

Chapter 17:

As we drove down the streets of Malibu, Dajuan and I said nothing to one another. The only thing that didn't make the ride a silent one was Dajuan's iPod playing rap music on the stereo. Finally, I started a conversation.

"I can't believe how much has happened in only one weekend," I said.

"Yeah, I guess things have been a little bit messed up this weekend," Dajuan replied.

"So are you going to tell your parents about us?" I asked.

"Nah, I think it would be best if I wait a while," he answered. "Most likely around graduation time,"

I let out a small laugh and said, "No really, when are you going to tell them?"

Dajuan was silent for a moment, but he soon replied in a soft tone, "Soon."

Finally we met our destination. Dajuan parked the car into the driveway and turned the ignition off. I opened the passenger door and got out of the car. I then reached into my pants pocket and took out the house keys. Once I'd opened the front door, I instantly got a strange feeling. I clicked the light switch next to the door on, but no lights came on. I tried again only to get the same outcome.

"Damn it!" I uttered.

"What's wrong?" Dajuan asked.

"My stupid excuse for a father forgot to pay the electricity bill again," I replied in anger.

I walked into the dark living room of the house; nearly tripping over something as I walked in. Dajuan went to his car to grab a flashlight from his glove compartment. He then ran back into the house as he heard me holler from inside.

"What the--!" I shouted as he I regained my balance.

"What happened?" Dajuan worried.

I took the flashlight out of Dajuan's hand and shined it onto the ground. The floor had looked as if a tornado had run through it. The carpet was decorated with broken glass and plaster. I recognized the angels that once stood on the mantelpiece, now broken into pieces.

"Esmeralda, she tried to fight back," I concluded, remembering the bruises she had on her body from the attack.

"Are you sure that it's a good idea for you to stay here alone?" Dajuan asked. "I can stay with you if need be,"

"Dajuan, I'm sure I'll be fine," I said. "Now stop worrying,"

"I'm sorry; it's just that sometimes I can be a little bit over protective, that's all,"

"I know, and I really appreciate you for caring about me that much. Truth be told, I think I would feel safer with you here, but first I want to see if I can handle this on my own," I said. "Besides, I know self-defense, so if anyone tries to break in or anything like that…let's just say they won't make it to jail in one piece,"

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed another flashlight from inside one of the cabinet drawers. I then walked back

into the living room and gave Dajuan his flashlight back.

"Well then, I guess I'll be leaving now," Dajuan said. "Promise me that you'll call me if you need anything, anything at all. I don't care what time it is."

"I promise to call you if I need anything," I said.

Dajuan walked over to me one last time and embraced me in his arms; rocking our bodies side to side. The warmth of his body against mine made me feel so loved…but also a little freaked out. Although it was very sweet of him to worry about me at my time of need, I felt a little smothered. I soon began to think that Dajuan is being way too emotional…and I don't even think he realizes it. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it could be worse. Dajuan could've been the type that doesn't care at all; just says "get over it!" and goes on about his business. So I was grateful that he was the complete opposite of that. Finally, he released me from his arms; but not before giving me a kiss goodnight.

"A kiss for good luck," he called it. "See you in school tomorrow?"

"Most definitely," I replied. "Buenos noches,"

"Hasta manana,"

With that said Dajuan went back to his car and pulled out of the driveway. I peeked through the living room curtains as my companion drove away from my house. Okay, I thought, one problem down and three more to go. I then took out my cell phone and called the illuminating company in my neighborhood.

"Hello, you have reached the Samson Illuminating Company, located in Malibu, California. This is Anna, how may I help you this evening?" the technician asked.

"Hello, my name is Gabriel Velásquez and I am calling to pay the bill for this month," I responded in a polite manner.

"Well let's see how much you owe first," she said as she searched for my account on the computer. "Well, Mr. Velásquez, it says here that you owe a balance of two hundred and fifty-seven dollars, which was due yesterday,"

"Okay, is there a way that I can pay the bill over the phone?"

"Yes there is, all we need is your credit card or debit card number and your current address,"

"My debit card number is 0090338095078560 and my address is 8420 Buchanan Rd.,"

"Alright, sir, you're all set and should regain power within five minutes," the technician said.

"Thank you," I replied gratefully.

"Have a nice evening,"

Five minutes after I hung up the phone, the lights came back on. I exhaled in relief and began picking up the destroyed household items off of the floor and put the items that weren't broken back where they were before; followed by vacuuming the floor to get the carpet back to its original state. With problem two and three now handled, now came the hard part; and for some reason, I had the hardest time going to sleep. Hoping that something would help, I turned on the television to see what was on. As I flicked through the thousands of satellite channels, I yawned in boredom. To take my mind off of falling asleep, I found an interesting movie to watch called, "Mysterious Skin". The movie was based on the amazing connection between two teenage boys involving a traumatic incident with their little league baseball coach.

Although the movie was interesting to me, I found it difficult to stay awake through it. I actually had to slap myself awake just to make it to the middle. I soon decided that staying up to watch a movie wasn't going to happen and got off of the couch and dragged my feet up the stairs. Once in my room, I hopped onto my bed and rubbed my hands across my forehead as I tried to what exactly went on the day Esmeralda was raped. I also imagined what would happen if the HIV tests results were to come out positive. All my life I'd been afraid of dying. Of course I knew that it would happen sooner or later, but I was really planning for later than sooner. All I could do was pray that everything was going to be all right, not only for me, but my sister too. By midnight, I had finally fallen asleep.

Chapter 18:

I sat on the bench in the boys' locker room; sweat dripping down my face even when the game hadn't started yet. I felt as if even though there were eighteen players on the team, everyone was depending on me to lead them to victory. But I knew that just because I was the team captain and the coach's son that winning the game wasn't solely my responsibility. Just as I was preparing to go into the war zone, Gabriel walked into the scene; where our Hammerhead mascot's costume.

"Hey," I said. "I didn't know that you were the mascot,"

"I'm not; I'm filling in for the guy who normally wears this hot ass thing. I am actually the only male cheerleader on the spirit squad," he replied. "You nervous?"

"Is it really that noticeable?" I asked.

"Do you know what I do when I get nervous before a swim meet?"

"No, what?"

Gabriel exposed the MP3 player that was hidden inside his costume. He then handed me one of the earplugs and turned to an upbeat gospel song. I recognized the song as being Kirk Franklin's version of Bill Withers "Gonna be a lovely day". I found it a little surprising that Gabriel actually listened to this song rather than techno.

"I dance," he finally said as the song played on mp3 player.

As we both danced to the song, I found out something about Gabriel that I would've never guessed on my own: he can dance…really good. I mean I am a good dancer myself, but Gabriel was amazing, even though he couldn't move around much in that suit. As we continued to dance to the beat of the music, our heart rates went up high and we even broke a sweat.

"It's working, I don't feel nervous anymore," I smiled.

"Alright then, let's go; we've got a game to win!" Gabriel encouraged me as well as the screaming audience in the bleachers.

He turned off the mp3 player and grabbed the earplug out of my ear.

"You really know how to get me going, thanks," I complemented as I headed for the door.

I ran out from the locker room excited and ready to win. Me and the rest of the team sat on the bench and waited for the game to begin. Gabriel soon followed as he ran over to the rest of the cheerleading squad. And finally, after the singing of the American National Anthem, the pre-championship basketball game had begun.

The captains from each team met at the center line for the tip-off. The referee stood in between us and tossed the ball into the air. I and the other team's captain instantly jumped after it. Finally, I smacked the ball forward, causing my team to receive the ball. The Hammerheads dribbled and passed the ball down the court. From player to player it went, with the last player to receive the basketball shooting it into the net; scoring the first point of the game. The audience cheered as our team gained the lead.

The next two quarters of the game were a struggle for both teams as points were scored one after the other. We were so closely tied that no one was sure who would win. Just then, I dribbled the ball down court and released it from my grip at half-court, just ten seconds before the end of the quarter. People watched in awe as the basketball flew weightless in the air. And just as the bell had rung…the ball fell into the basket. The audience and even both teams went crazy; getting out of their seat to applaud the miraculous shot. Our team was now in the lead with a score of 25 to 22.

The fourth quarter had finally arrived and both teams were exhausted after a long and tiresome game. The visiting team, the Balkans, had managed to catch up to our team and tie the game 90 to 90 with only a minute left in the game. And just as one of my teammates passed the ball to me, the offensive player for the other team literally and deliberately charged at me. We both collided and fell onto the ground. As I fell, I instantly felt a bone pop in my right shoulder. I rolled across the floor twice before coming to a complete stop. The other player got back on his feet and grinned as I lay on the floor, gripping my shoulder tightly.

The referee ran over to me and checked the damage. He asked me to wiggle my fingers. It was proven difficult when as I tried to move my fingers, my face squinted in pain. The audience watched anxiously to see if I would pull through.

"On a scale of one to ten—how would you rate the pain?" the referee asked.

"Definitely seven; it feels like my shoulder popped out of its socket," I replied.

"Just as I thought," the ref then commented.

"What's the damage, ref?" Coach asked.

"Nothing serious, his shoulder is dislocated,"

"Thank goodness. Can you pop it back in?" he asked.

"Of course, just give me a few minutes and he'll be good as new,"

Coach asked for a five minute time-out to help his injured son. I got up from the ground and walked back into the boys' locker room. Gabriel and the rest of the cheerleading squad went onto the floor to keep the audience entertained.

Just then, the offensive player who injured me blurted, "Why do we gotta suffer and watch these whack ass Girl Scout dancers and their pet goldfish perform just because their bitch ass captain can't take a fall!"

"Excuse me?" Michael said suddenly.

"I didn't stutter, punk!" the African American teenager shouted back.

Michael smiled and replied, "You know, the only reason I' m not gonna come over there and straight knock the taste out yo' mouth is because one: you ain't worth getting' in trouble over, and two; y'all lost the game anyway. When Dajuan gets back, he gets two foul shots, putting us in the lead,"

The crowd of parents and fellow classmates watched the argument, knowing that it would soon become a fight. The two enemies argued on and on until finally the offensive player hit Michael in the face; starting a fight. Security guards rushed into the brawl and tried desperately to break it up. Soon enough the entire gymnasium was filled with fighting teens. One after the other, our team fought the opposing team.

Inside the locker room, the referee was preparing to put my shoulder blade back in place.

"Alright, I'm not gonna lie to you…this'll probably be the worst pain you'll ever feel in your life…but it will only hurt for a minute or two," the ref explained.

"Can we please get this over with?" I asked.

"Are you ready?" he asked, gripping my shoulder tightly. "On the count of three…1-2-**3!**"

**CRACK!!!!**

"AHH…God that hurt!" I shouted.

"There, good as new," the ref laughed at his joke.

Just then, Gabriel rushed in and announced, "Coach, there's a fight!"

Coach and the referee ran out of onto the scene to help break up the fight. The security guards removed the Balkans' offensive player and Michael from the game. They then threatened to cancel the rest of the game if another fight broke out. Once everything had calmed down, the game continued with my foul shots. I still felt pain in my shoulder, but it was at a minimum amount. I dribbled the basketball twice and tossed it swiftly into the air. With ease it slid into the basket. The audience applauded the first point scored. But I didn't have much luck with the second shot as when I tossed it into the air, my shoulder delivered a slight but sharp amount of pain; causing the ball to go off balance and hit the backboard. I squinted my face in pain and frustration, but proceeded with the rest of the game. Finally, it was the last thirty seconds of the game, and I had a game plan.

"Alright guys, this is the last thirty seconds of the game," I said. "Everything that we busted our asses for has come to this. I am not going to be able to make this last shot, so Mark, you pass the ball to Jacob and he'll pass it to me. Then I'll pass it back to Carlos, who will make the winning shot…hopefully. Ready, on three,"

The rest of the team put there hands together and shouted, "One, two, three, YOU KNOW!"

For the most part, the whole routine was going just as I had planned. Once my teammate passed the ball to me, I immediately passed it to Carlos. Carlos had the hardest time trying to get the ball into the net as three of the defensive players for the opposing team surrounded him. The clock was ticking and I had to improvise. I ran over to Carlos and held my arms open. Carlos immediately caught the message and passed the ball to me, while I stood right on the three-point line. I caught it and quickly tossed it into the air…with my left arm. The entire gymnasium watched as the ball flew weightless and fell right through the net. The buzzer rang and everyone cheered for joy as the Hammerheads had won the game with a final score 94 to 90.

Back in the locker room, Coach walked over to me as I was getting my arm bandaged up. He then turned toward the rest of the team and smiled.

"That was a great game you guys played tonight; even if we had a fight that almost cost us the game. Congratulations," Coach praised the team on our amazing effort. "We're going to the State Championship,"

As the rest of the team cheered ecstatically, I stood and went to speak with my father, who had gone into his office after giving his brief speech.

"Um…Dad, can I talk to you about something?" I asked. I only call him my dad when I have something very important to talk with him about.

"Sure, son, what is it?" my father replied.

"Well, you see, ever since I was thirteen I've been…,"

Suddenly, the assistant coach rushed into the office and announced, "Sorry, coach, but you have a call on line one."

"Hold on, Dajuan, I have to take this," Coach then said before picking up the phone.

As I waited for Coach to hang up the phone, I thought about the consequences I would face if I'd told him what needed to be told. _But he has the right to know,_ I thought. Then I thought, _maybe now isn't such a great time to tell him._ Finally, my father hung up the phone and turned his attention back to me.

"All right, now what were you saying?" he asked.

"You know what, never mind. It's nothing," I replied and got out of my seat.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I' m sure,"

I then left my father's office and headed for the shower room.

Chapter 19:

Two weeks later…

" Gabriel! Gabriel-are you there?" Dajuan shouted in urgency and banged on the front door.

"Hold on, I'll be down in a sec!" I shouted back.

I grabbed a towel out of the bathroom closet and wrapped it around my waist. I then dashed into the hallway and headed for the door; water dripping from my body with every passing movement. I unlocked the front door and pulled it open. Dajuan paced back and forth across the porch at a moderate but excited manner.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Oh my God, you're dripping wet," Dajuan said as he stared my body as if it were a delicious piece of meat. "That so turns me on,"

"Shut up and tell me what's so important that you almost broke my door off its hedges,"

"Oh, man, you're not going to believe this," Dajuan said. He then reached into his left pocket and pulled out a folded envelope with the words "University of California Undergraduate Admissions Office" written in bold on the cover. He handed me the letter and said, "Open it."

I took the letter into my wet hands and read it.

"Dear Mr. Newman, Congratulations!" the letter said. "You've been accepted to attend the University of California College of Arts and Sciences in the fall semester of 2007. We offer you our greatest appreciations for your interest in our university and we wish you the best of luck. Sincerely, Margaret Williams, head of the Undergraduate Admissions Office,"

"Oh my God, congratulations!" I commented.

"I know, I've been waiting all month for this,"

"What did your parents say?" I asked.

"They don't know that it came," Dajuan replied. "My mom left for her doctor appointment right before the mail had arrived,"

"I can't believe this has happened," I said suddenly.

"Why, is it because I'm black?" he joked.

"That's not even funny," I commented with a serious tone.

"No really, why is this so hard for you to believe, Gabriel?"

"No specific reason…except that I got accepted to the New York Film Academy here in California!" I cried out in excitement.

"What?! Oh my goodness, are you serious?" Dajuan said as he wrapped my wet body in his arms; only to end up with a dampened shirt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said. "Come on in and take a seat while I get dressed,"

"Oh no, stay naked," Dajuan replied as he walked into the living room and took a seat on the plastic-covered couch. "As a matter of fact, I'll join you,"

I grinned at the comment and replied, "You are such a perv,"

"So where are you getting ready to go to?" Dajuan asked.

"Well, let's see. First, I want to go visit my father in prison. After that I have to go pick up Esmeralda from the hospital. And finally, I have an audition to go to at five o'clock," I explained as I searched through my closet for something to wear.

"What kind of audition?"

"I'll tell you, but first you have to promise that you won't get upset,"

"Alright,"

"Say it!" I commanded.

"(Sigh) I promise that I won't get upset," he replied. "Now tell me,"

I walked out of my bedroom half-dressed with my shirt halfway on my body. I walked over to Dajuan and sat next to him. I then exhaled before saying what needed to be said.

"Well…I'm auditioning to become a model," I began explaining.

"So, what's wrong with that?" Dajuan asked curiously.

"A nude model, Dajuan,"

"Oh…," he replied. "You mean a porn star?"

I nodded.

"What the heck made you want to do that?"

"Ever since we were kids, my dad would make my sister and I have sex in front of a camera. But just recently, he sent one of our films to his high school friend and college room mate, who is now a producer in the Adult Film industry. And of course, he thought it was a masterpiece and has offered Esmeralda, David, and I a part-time career. Although I accepted the offer, I explained Esmeralda and David's situation to him and he excluded them from the deal," I explained.

"But why did you accept the offer?" Dajuan asked.

"Because we need the money," I replied. "How else can I pay the mortgage, gas, electric, phone, and water bills; not to mention Esmeralda's hospital bills and my college tuition,"

"I don't know, Gabriel. I mean, think of all the risks you are taking," he commented. "What if you end up having to move far away from your friends and family?"

"My dad is in prison, my sister and I will be living together for a while, and I haven't seen nor heard from my mother in over eight years. And the only friend I have at school is you," I argued. "Trust me, I won't miss anything,"

"Well then what about me, Gabriel?" Dajuan asked. "How would you feel if you knew that I was somewhere banging the crap out of another guy?"

"I was actually hoping that you'd come too,"

"No thanks; getting "done in the butt" by one man is a lot better than sleeping with at least twenty different men whose names I don't even know," he argued.

"I mean come live with me," I said. "We can own a mansion of our very own in a matter of months. The three of us could live as rich people,"

"But what if you catch an STD from one of the other models?"

"My dad used to work with the industry and based on his ten years of experience as the cameraman, they offer great protection,"

"I still don't know," Dajuan said. "Just give it a while before you make the final decision, okay?"

"Alright, but I have the audition today,"

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you later?" Dajuan uttered as he got out of his seat and headed toward the door.

"School—tomorrow," I replied.

"Alright, see ya," he then said as he walked into the outside world. "Break a leg at the audition,"

"Thanks," I smiled generously. "Goodbye,"

Chapter 20:

I drove my father's car to the penitentiary he was locked up in. Once I'd gotten to the main entrance, there was a line of at least fifty people coming to visit their convicted relatives. Two police officers guarded the entrance doors as they checked people's belongings to make sure that no one was carrying any weapons into the building.

Once allowed to enter, I searched around the hall of tables and chairs until I found my father sitting at a table in the far corner of the room. I walked over to the table and sat down on the cold metal chair. I then took one look at my father and almost cried. His face was filled with bruises and cuts and he had a black eye and his bottom lip was swollen.

"Oh my God…what happened?" I asked.

"I got into a fight with one of my fellow inmates. Apparently, refusing to have sex with a murderer on death row is a painful decision," he joked. "Just remember one thing: don't ever end up in here, Gabriel. This place is Hell on earth,"

"Don't worry, I don't plan on it," I agreed.

"So how are things going at home?" he had the nerve to ask. "Is Esmeralda doing well?"

"Yeah, the doctor said that she is feeling much better," I replied.

"And what about you? How have you been holding up?"

"I'm struggling but surviving," I replied. "Dajuan and I have been dating for at least a month now. I got accepted to the New York Film Academy here in California and I have a job offering from the producer at the adult film industry. I'm going to the audition after I pick Esmeralda up from the hospital,"

"It's been a month already, why isn't she home by now?" my father asked.

"Well, she was released from the hospital last week but since it was discovered that Esmeralda is pregnant and they have to run a few tests to make sure that everything is okay. So she has to go back at least once a week,"

"Pregnant?!" Dad said in astonishment. "Who's the father?"

"David is, but I'm worried that he won't be there for the baby,"

"You're so thin. Are you eating enough?" he asked me.

"Lately, I've been too stressed to eat," I replied. "Besides, there's not enough money to buy food,"

"In the computer drawer in my room, there is a check for twenty-five thousand dollars. Take it and put it into your account,"

"Where the hell did you get $25,000?"

"Two thousand from the film we made, and twenty-three thousand I was saving for you to go to college,"

"Dad, what happened that afternoon after I had left?" I asked suddenly.

"Well, I guess you have the right to know," Dad replied. "After you had left with Dajuan, David came back over. He had come to see you but I told him that you were gone. I needed his help on a sequence for our next scene. I wanted a scene with him and your sister, and then one with him alone. He immediately agreed but when Esmeralda refused…he got mad and raped her,"

"And you let him?"

"I tried to stop him, but he knocked me unconscious,"

I wasn't dumb enough to believe this crap my father was making up. I could easily tell that it was all a lie.

"Well, I should be going now," I said as I got up from the seat and turned my back toward my father. "See you later,"

"Bye, son,"

Chapter 21:

I sat on my bed thinking to myself. I wondered how I would react if Gabriel got the job he was offered. Just knowing that I would no longer be the only person having sex with him made my stomach turn. And for Gabriel to ask me to move in with him, that made me slightly angry. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him and we both knew this. But what about college? I just got accepted to one of the finest universities in the country. I didn't want to give that up. I soon started to think that there were too many complications in the matter of this relationship.

RING RING…RING RING

"Hello?" I said as I answered my phone.

"Hey, it's me, Michael," my cousin answered.

"It's been a while since I heard from you," I said. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what I said about you and Gabriel the day that I came over. It was wrong and disrespectful," Michael replied. "It's just that finding out that you were gay really put a toll on me. But that's no excuse for what I said,"

"It's okay, I was expecting that reaction anyway," I admitted.

"It took me a while but I finally faced the fact that you and Gabriel were meant for one another. I'm happy for you both,"

"Thank you, Michael. That was sweet,"

"Hey, don't go getting all girly on me, alright!" Michael stated.

"Oh, you know yo' cousin is still a thug fo' life!" I laughed.

Michael joined me.

"So how has your relationship with Denise been going?" I asked.

"We were never together, but I heard that she has changed a lot since the miscarriage. She's become a sophisticated young lady and she's dating boys her own age,"

"I'm happy for her,"

"So have you told Auntie Jo yet?" Michael asked.

"No and I'm not going to,"

"You have to!" he stated. "How do you think she would feel if you don't tell her and someone else does?"

"You wouldn't…,"

"You're right I would, and I won't unless you do,"

"I'll think about it, okay?"

"Fine," Michael agreed. "In the meantime, what are you doing this weekend?"

"Nothing unless Gabriel has something planned. Why?"

"Because, there's a new movie coming out on Saturday that I want to go see,"

"What's it called?"

"The Messengers,"

"That new ghost movie? Heck yeah I'll go! Can Gabriel come too?" I asked.

"Actually, I was hoping that it would just be us two,"

"That's fine; I think he can spend at least one day without me around," I agreed. "What time?"

"The first show is at 11:45,"

"Saturday at 11:45, it's a date,"

"Alright, I gotta go," Michael said. "See you in school tomorrow?"

"Sure will. Bye," I replied before hanging up the phone.

Chapter 22:

After picking up my sister from the hospital, I rushed down to the Wild Boy Film Studios, where the producer who gave me the offer for a job as an actor was waiting for me to arrive. Once I'd entered the studio hallway, I looked around at all of the posters of past movies the agency had made and how successful the movies were. I also noticed that this company was responsible for making movies in continents as far as Europe to Asia, as well as the United States. As I walked quickly through the slightly distant hallway, I tried to think of some of the things that the producer would have me do. Although I was very excited to be offered such a job, I was also worried.

I was mainly worried about how taking the job would affect my relationship with Dajuan. He seemed upset to the fact that I was even going to the audition. Finally, I found myself standing right in front of the producer's office. I knocked on the door three times until told to enter. The producer sat at his desk writing ideas for his next film.

"Hello, are you Mr. Gordon?" I asked politely.

"Yes, that's me," the producer replied. "And you must be Mr. Gabriel Velásquez,"

"Correct, sir,"

"Well, don't look so nervous; please sit down,"

I sat down in the seat in front of Mr. Gordon's desk. Mr. Gordon reached into his desk and pulled out a small remote control. With the press of a red button, he turned off the office lights and turned on the plasma screen television which was built into the wall. With the press of another button, he played the footage that my father sent in of the night our "movie" was made. My face turned a bright red at the sight of my naked body being shown on a 45 inch TV screen.

"Are you getting nervous?" Mr. Gordon asked with a smile.

"No, sir, just a little angry," I replied. "You see, this footage was taken against our will,"

"You mean that you were forced to do this?"

"Yes, sir,"

I could see a look of sympathy for me on Mr. Gordon's face. Then he asked, "Did this boy and girl also not want to be in the film? Who are they?"

"The girl is my twin sister, Esmeralda, and the boy is my childhood playmate, David. And no, sir, neither of us wanted any part in the film. As a matter of fact, we were all underage when this happened," I explained.

"Your father and I were best friends in high school and room mates in college. I introduced him to your mother. It doesn't sound like him to do something like this," he commented. "By the way, how is your mother?"

"She sent us to live with our father ten years ago. We haven't seen nor heard from her since then,"

Mr. Gordon turned the film off and turned the lights back on. He then said, "Well before we start the audition I have one question: are you sure that this is what you want to do?"

"Mr. Gordon, I have been doing this since before I knew what it was I was doing," I commented. "To me, this is just making my career professional,"

The producer smiled, got out of his seat and replied, "Well then…let's begin,"

Mr. Gordon lead me into the back room of his office, where I was told to undress out of my regular clothes and put on this ugly looking military soldier outfit designed in camouflage. As I was putting the outfit on, Mr. Gordon was readying his digital camera; picking lenses and choosing angles to shoot from. Once the producer was ready, I was dressed and ready for whatever needed to be done. I then sat on the couch that sat still behind me. Mr. Gordon soon walked back into the room and set the camera on a tripod.

"Well, Gabriel, are you ready?" Mr. Gordon asked.

"Yes, sir!" I responded with a military salute and a smile.

2 hours and 30 minutes later,

"Well, Gabriel, that's a wrap," Mr. Gordon announced.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's around seven thirty in the evening,"

"Oh SHIT! I gotta get home," Gabriel blurted. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Gordon. I know you are a very busy man and I am really looking forward to working here with you,"

"June 10th?" Mr. Gordon asked.

"Excuse me?"

"All you have to do is sign the paperwork and you've got the job,"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" I cried with joy. 'Oh wait, first I have to talk it over with my boyfriend,"

"You're in a relationship?" Mr. Gordon asked.

"Yes, sir," he replied. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"No, it's just that over the years that I've worked here, I've seen relationships fall because the person can't handle the fact that their boyfriend or girlfriend is having sex with other people,"

"Dajuan did have a problem with me even coming to the audition," I thought aloud.

"Dajuan Newman, captain of the Malibu High School Hammerheads, is dating you?" Mr. Gordon asked in surprise. "I didn't even know that he was gay!"

"And let's keep it that way, okay, Mr. Gordon?" I blurted. "I don't think he wants anyone to know just yet,"

"Just you and me—got it,"

"I have to go now. Thanks again, Mr. Gordon,"

"Call me Marty, okay Gabriel,"

With that said, I walked out of the studio and was headed home.

Chapter 23:

"Esmeralda, I'm home!" I announced in an ecstatic tone as I walked through the front door. "Where are you?"

"In Dad's room," my sister replied.

I took off my shoes before stepping onto the tan-colored, freshly cleaned carpet. I then raced upstairs into my father's bedroom. Esmeralda lay on the bed comfortably, watching a movie on the Lifetime Movie Network. Next to her sat an open box of Kleenex tissues. She took a tissue out of the box and wiped the teardrops from under her eyes and then blew her nose twice.

"Why are you in here? What's wrong with the TV downstairs?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Nothing… (sniff)…I always watch TV in here," she said. "How was the audition?"

"Well, I think about now you could call it an orientation," I replied. "I got the job!"

"That's great! So when do you start?"

"After graduation,"

"That is so cool; I can't believe it,"

"And did you know that the producer of Wild Boy Studios is our godfather?" I asked.

"Are you serious? How come we were never told about this?"

"I know, right? Like, he just kept ranting on and on about how he and dad were best friends since high school and how he introduce dad to mom; so I just put two and two together,"

"So what did he ask you to do?"

"Not much," I replied calmly. "He asked me to dress up in this ugly ass army outfit and took photos of me with them on and off. Then he asked me to be in a small scene with one of the other models."

"Oh my God—was he cute? What kind of scene was it?" she asked anxiously.

"Calm down, it wasn't anything serious…just a blowjob scene," I replied. "And he was cute, but he ain't got nothin' on Dajuan,"

"You're just saying that because you two are dating,"

"No, I'm saying it because it's true," I corrected.

"So you had oral sex with him, right?" she asked. "So who did who?"

"It was actually a sixty-nine position,"

"Ew! Did you wash your mouth out?"

"Duh, I'm not trying to catch a disease,"

It soon got silent in the room as we took a minute to think about our horrible experience.

"I'm so glad that the HIV tests came out negative," Esmeralda spoke first.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed. "I'm especially happy for David. I mean, he's only sixteen and almost caught AIDS. Speaking of which, have you talked to him?"

"No," she replied. "I've decided that I'm not going to tell him,"

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to get anything started with his family. I mean, he's probably engaged with someone; you know how Asian traditions are. And besides, like you said, he's only sixteen; too young and immature to take care of a baby,"

"You can't take care of the baby on your own," I replied.

"I know, which is why…I'm going to get an abortion,"

"Like hell you are!"

"Then I'll put the baby up for adoption after it's born,"

"And what if David wants you to keep it?" I asked. "Then what?"

Esmeralda took a moment to think about what would happen if David actually did want to have the baby.

"Well, I suggest you think about it first before making any stupid decisions," I said. "I'm completely exhausted, so I'm going to bed. Buenos noches,"

"Wait!" Esmeralda commanded.

"What's wrong?"

"Um…well…I know this is a bad thing to ask, but…can we do it just one last time?" she asked me hesitantly.

"Do what?" I asked curiously, having no clue as to what she was referring to.

"You know…_it_,"

"Oh…**it.** Um, sorry but I really don't think that we should do that anymore,"

"I know, I just can't stop thinking about it,"

"I know, it's called trauma," I replied. "And besides, we're brother and sister…twins at that,"

"Ever seen _Cruel Intentions_?"

"I'm serious, Esmeralda," I replied. "I really don't like the idea of fucking my twin sister,"

"Please?"

"But you're pregnant!" I said.

"Don't worry, you won't hurt the baby," she claimed. "This will be the last time we ever do this, I promise,"

I stared up toward the ceiling and thought to myself. I felt as if my father was forcing me to do this all over again.

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing to this…but okay," I finally agreed. "But afterwards, we forget that it ever happened. Got it?"

"Got it," she agreed.

I walked over to the bed and removed my t-shirt from my masculine torso. Esmeralda stared anxiously at my ripped abdomen; still covered with baby oil from the audition. She could feel her nipples harden from the temptation of my silky smooth body on top of her. Inside, she agreed with me to the fact that we aren't supposed to do this, but after thirteen years of doing it, she had actually become addicted or obsessed with me. I was all she could think about while in the hospital. I could easily come to the conclusion that she was in love with me, her gay twin brother.

I unbuckled the belt around my waist and unbuttoned my pants. I then unzipped my jeans and dropped them to the ground; revealing my blue colored Fruit-of-the-Loom underwear. My body was so oily that I would probably fry in the sunlight. Esmeralda lay in the bed, waiting patiently for me to come under the sheets. I walked over to my father's desk drawer and took out an unopened condom. Finally, I walked over to the bed and got under the sheets next to my sister. I started to pull my underwear down past my pubic area when I suddenly drew a look of worry on my face.

"What's wrong?" Esmeralda asked with concern.

"I can't do this," I finally said. "Esmeralda, you and I both know that this is wrong. It's was wrong when dad forced us to do it and it's wrong now,"

For a slight moment, my sister and I lay still thinking to ourselves. Then Esmeralda said some words that surprised the mess out of me.

"I am so glad that you said no before me,"

"What?" I said in astonishment. "I thought you wanted to do this,"

"Gabriel, you're my brother," she explained. "The thought of having sex with you makes me wanna puke. I was just testing you to make sure none of Dad's bad habits rubbed off on you. Now I know it's finally over,"

As I looked in Esmeralda's eyes, I could easily see that she was lying. Although it didn't flatter me one bit that she was gaining feelings for me, I could tell she really wanted to do this.

Not wanting to keep the conversation going any longer, I smiled at my sister and said, "Well, for what it's worth, I would have no problem having sex with you if we weren't related,"

"Gabriel?" she replied.

"What's up?"

"You can get off of me now,"

I immediately got off of Esmeralda and pulled my underwear back up as I got out of the bed. I then walked over to pick up my clothes, which were now scattered all over the floor.

"It's ten o'clock at night, I'm tired as hell, and we have school tomorrow. I'm going to bed," I announced.

"No wait!" Esmeralda cried as I began to leave the room.

"What is it now?" I asked, thinking that she was never gonna let me go to sleep.

"How about we spend the night sleeping in here?" she asked. "Remember how whenever you and I got scared at night, we would always come in here and sleep with dad?"

"Yeah, he always told us that as long as he was around, he wasn't gonna let anything bad happen to us; I guess that didn't apply to him,"

"So what do you say?"

"Okay, first let me get my things out for tomorrow," I replied.

With that said, I did everything that needed to be done to prepare myself for the next day. Twenty minutes later, I walked back into my father's room and got under the sheets next to my sister. I then shut the bedroom light off as we both fell asleep.

Chapter 24:

I walked through the empty school hallways, headed towards the gymnasium. I figured that Gabriel would be there practicing for the swimming regionals on Saturday. As I stepped further toward the school pool, I could hear the sound of water splashing continuously. I then thought to surprise Gabriel by sneaking in. I tip-toed into the spacious room, trying not to be seen by my boyfriend. I hid on the side of one of the bleachers and peeked at Gabriel as he moved swiftly through both ends of the pool. He was moving so fast that it was almost difficult for me to see him. Finally, the sound of splashing water seized as Gabriel noticed that he wasn't alone.

"I know you're standing next to the bleachers, Dajuan," he announced as he floated in the water.

I came out from my hiding place and walked over toward Gabriel.

"I was trying to surprise you," I replied before kneeling a little toward the ground.

"Well, you suck at it," Gabriel said as he swam toward me. He then rose up slightly to kiss me. Meanwhile the swimming coach, Coach Verne, walked out of the boys' locker room and stared in shock at us as we made out. He then ran anxiously out of the gym.

After a few seconds, Gabriel's lips separated from mine and he got out of the water. Chlorine dripped from every part of his body, which was a big turn on for me. He walked over to the bench and grabbed his towel before walking into the shower room. I followed him and leaned up against the wall.

"So what's going on?" I asked, hoping that he would say something about how awful the acting audition was.

"You mean since you left my house?" Gabriel replied, rubbing the chlorine off of his body. "Nothing much,"

"Yeah, me neither,"

"I mean, my father lied right in front of my face about what happened with Esmeralda when I went to visit him in prison. Speaking of which, do you know anyone who is single?"

"Yeah, lots of guys…why?"

"Esmeralda needs a boyfriend, desperately,"

"I'll bet my cousin, Michael, would like to date her," I replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"Did you get that job you wanted?" I asked.

There was a sudden pause between us as Gabriel didn't want to reply. He didn't want to lie to me but he didn't want our relationship to end either. So he did what his heart told him to do.

"Yes…I did get the job," he said softly.

Damn it! I wish his heart had've told him to lie.

"Well, in that case, I wish you the best of luck on your new career,"

Suddenly, there was silence again. I drew a worried expression upon my face as I feared that Dajuan was going to say that we were over. But after not getting a response, I looked over to the wall where Dajuan stood to see that he was gone.

"Damn," I uttered as I turned the shower knob off.

Chapter 25:

For the next few days, Gabriel and I stayed out of contact with one another. When we would pass by each other in school, we said nothing. Not even a _hello_ or_ how are you doing_. We wouldn't even look at each other. When one tried to call the other over the phone, neither of us would answer. As far as relationships go…ours was over.

I sat on the living room couch watching television and listening to music on my iPod at the same time. I was so depressed and upset about what had happened that I didn't attend school that day. The phone rang on the table next to me constantly all afternoon, but I refused to answer it. I would sometimes pick it up and look at the caller ID, just to make sure that it wasn't for my parents. I was obviously not interested in talking to anyone at the moment. My mother couldn't stand to see her only son just sitting there, not saying anything to anyone. Tired of waiting for me to be the first to speak, she sat next to me, removed the headphones from inside my ears, and asked me to explain what was happening to me.

"Dajuan, in all your eighteen years of living, and excluding Demetrius' death, I have never seen you this depressed," she admitted. "What's the matter?"

"I want to tell you so bad, but I'm afraid how you'll react," I replied.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me anything because of that. Whatever it is you have to tell me, if I don't agree, we can work it out," my mother said to me. "Now please tell me what's wrong?"

"Okay, do you remember my friend, Gabriel, the guy who had to spend the weekend here because of the incident with his father?"

"Yeah, you two have been spending so much time together, it's unbelievable," my mother replied. "Is he all right?"

"He and I have been dating for the past month," I explained before confessing, "Mom, I'm gay,"

Mom didn't know how to react after hearing this; she gave me a blank stare and replied, "Please…tell me you're lying?"

"I'm as serious as a heart attack, mom," I said. "But that doesn't matter anymore, we broke up,"

"Why?"

"A few days ago, a producer from the adult film industry saw the film that Gabriel's father made and offered him a job as an actor. And of course he took it, so we broke up,"

"You broke up with him for that?"

"I have a small problem with a person that I literally poured my heart out to accepting a job that requires him to have sex with other people,"

"I understand that, but put yourself in his shoes: what if you were offered a job like that and had no money to your name, wouldn't you take that opportunity?"

"Yes, actually I'd jump at the offer," I replied.

"You said that you loved him, didn't you?"

"Yeah, almost as much as I love God,"

"Why do you love him?"

"Well, for one thing he makes me laugh even when there's nothing funny. He's very handsome and intelligent. I feel like we can talk to each other about anything and everything. I like his personality the most,"

"And you want to give all of that up just because you're afraid of losing him to someone else?" Mom asked.

"No…I don't," I responded.

"Call him and talk to him about it,"

"I'll do that, thanks mom," I said before reaching over to hug her.

"No problem sweetie," she replied. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. She then got out of her seat and started to walk away.

"Mo m, wait!" I said. "You aren't mad or upset about what I told you?"

"I know I should be, and I would be if you had've told me a few days before Michael did," Mom responded. "I swear that boy has the biggest mouth in the world,"

"He sure does," I agreed.

"Just remember this, Dajuan: no Christian is perfect," she said. Finally, she left me alone.

I remained sitting on the couch, contemplating on whether or not I should call Gabriel over the phone or wait to talk to him in school. A moment later, I picked up the cordless phone and dialed Gabriel's house number. At first there was no answer. Seconds later, Esmeralda answered the phone.

"Hello, this is the Velásquez residence," she said politely.

"Hey, Esmeralda, this is Dajuan. Is Gabriel home?"

"You just missed him," she replied. "He left out to go exercise for the swim regionals tomorrow,"

"Oh yeah, I'd almost forgotten about that," I said. "Well when he gets in, can you tell him that I called?"

"I sure will. He's been so depressed since you two broke up that one night he actually cried in my arms,"

"Esmeralda, I have been such as asshole this past week," I admitted. "I guess I was just worried that someone was going to take the love of my life away from me. Do you realize that your brother is so hot that he makes Corbin Bleu look like the hunchback of Notre Dame?"

"Dajuan, I'm his twin sister, and even I think he's hot," she agreed. "But not better than Corbin Bleu,"

I laughed at the creepy but amusing comment and said, "Oh you know what I mean,"

"And I would like to thank you, Dajuan, for hooking me up with your cousin. He is such a romantic and he's super cute,"

"You're quite welcome. Well I'm going to let you go on with whatever it was you were doing. Remember, when Gabriel gets in…,"

"I'll tell him you're sorry and want to get back together with him," she interrupted.

"No, tell him that I called,"

"I know and I promise that I will,"

"Thanks, goodbye,"

"Adios,"

Chapter 26:

I ran down the sidewalk of my neighborhood park at a moderate speed. My headphones vibrated to the Rock n' Roll music playing on my mp3 player. I couldn't help but think about Dajuan in my mind as I ran. I had been feeling depressed ever since we broke up. I wouldn't eat nor sleep. I just ran and exercised, hoping that it would take away the pain of losing my first love.

As I turned to the corner of Buchanan Road, I unknowingly ran passed four teenagers who stood against a brick wall. The boys immediately recognized me and began to follow me. I was unable to notice the followers because of the booming sound of my headphones. Suddenly, one of the boys ran up to me and pushed me; knocking me onto the concrete. My mp3 player lay next to me, shattered to pieces from its hard impact.

"Well look who it is…it's the cheerleader," one of the boys said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Oh shit, he really doesn't know!" he cried out. "Remember David, the kid you and your psychotic family forced to be in your little "movie"?"

"Damien?" I recognized David's older brother. "I thought you were in college?"

"I'm out for the afternoon," he replied. "But back to the subject. I was on the Internet the other day and I just so happened to come across footage of my little brother fucking your sister, while you were fucking him. Now everyone thinks that he's gay,"

"Listen, my father forced us to do that. Neither of us wanted to,"

"David told me everything," Damien said. "But since your dad is in prison…I'm gonna mess with you instead,"

Suddenly, Damien pulled a 44magnum from his back pocket and pointed it in my face.

"Please, don't shoot me," I began to cry.

"You know, you're right. I'm not about to go to jail for murder; I'm too good for that," he said to his friends behind him.

"So what're you gonna do?" his friend asked with laughter.

"Well boys, I suppose we could give our friend here a small initiation. What do you think?"

"Yeah, he looks healthy enough for what we like to do,"

Damien lowered the gun from my head and held his hand out. I reached out and grabbed it while trying to get up from the ground. Once back on my feet, Damien led me to his car, with his fraternity brothers following behind. He kept the gun pointed at my back to make sure that I wouldn't get any ideas. Once all five of us were seated in the car, with me in the middle seat, Damien drove into an abandoned building on the outskirts of Malibu. I caught a bad feeling in the pit of my heart.

"Well babies, we home," Damien announced with a southern accent. He then got out the driver side of the vehicle.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"If I told you…I'd have to kill you," he replied. "Now get out and put your hands on the trunk,"

I got out of the car and did as I was told. One of the other boys came behind me, carrying a bandana in his hands. He then wrapped my hands behind my back and tied the bandana tightly around my wrist; locking it in a tight knot. I was beginning to get very afraid as I lay on my stomach, bent over on the back of a car; unable to see what was going on behind me. Suddenly, Damien got on top of the trunk and unzipped his jeans.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb," he said. "You and I both know that you fags love to suck dick,"

"But you're not gay…are you?"

"No way! But I've always wondered whether or not a dude can do it better than a girl," Damien replied. "Now stop talking and start sucking!"

"Screw you!" I cried.

"Excuse me?" Damien placed the gun back up to my head. "Either you put my dick in your mouth or I'll blow your freakin' brains out,"

"HELP ME! Somebody please, help me!"

POW!!!!

"Shut-the-**fuck**-up!" Damien shouted pointing the gun at the ground.

I cried at the fact of what was happening to me. I stared at Damien's manhood and then stared at the gun pointed at me. If I didn't do what Damien wanted me to, I might not make it to see tomorrow. I would never be able to patch things up with Dajuan so that we can be together for the rest of our lives. I'll never be able to see the birth of my niece or nephew. And without further argument, I did as I was told. Damien moaned from the feeling of my lips sliding up and down his long and thick rod. He placed one hand on top of my head, sliding his fingers across my silky smooth hair, and the other hand on top of his own head to wipe the sweat that dripped down his forehead. In my mind, I thought to bite Damien's penis clear off of his body. But I didn't want to do anything that would get me killed. Damien's friends were waiting in the front of the building, guarding the entrance from what they thought of as "nosy people".

"All right, stop!" Damien commanded. He got off of the trunk of his car and went behind me. "Do you know why I'm doing this?"

"Because you're an incompetent asshole who can't get a girl to have sex with, so you rape a boy instead?" I replied.

"Funny…but no, did your father ever mention that he was HIV positive?"

"No, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Your dad raped my brother and now he's HIV positive," Damien explained. "That's not all…the bastard raped me also!"

"How old were you when it happened?" I asked.

"That's not the point! He made me do things that little boys shouldn't do,"

"Listen, my dad messed me up too. About a month ago, he forced me to have sex with my sister…my own flesh and blood. Do you think that I actually like having sex with David? No, but I had to otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" Damien asked.

"My dad would do things to me when I didn't listen to him," tears ran down my face.

"What kinds of things?"

"Abnormal things," I replied. "When I was ten years old, he beat me with his fists. When I got "A-"on my report card, he made me sleep outside in the dog house, especially when it rained,"

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

"Why didn't you?"

Damien couldn't answer his own question.

"Look, I'm sorry about what's happened with David, but raping me won't solve anything," I commented.

"You're right, it won't…," Damien snatched my shorts onto the ground, leaving my lower body exposed. "But it's a start,"

Damien placed a lubricated condom onto his penis and finally forced it into my body. I felt a tremendous amount of pain as Damien moved in and out over and over. I knew that I was helpless at the moment and could do nothing to convince the angry teenager to stop. Damien thrust his penis back and forth against my hide. He kept the gun pointed at the back of my head. He felt nothing but intense pleasure from the feel of his warm body against mine. Damien soon began to move faster as time passed, causing more pain on my behalf. Finally, he ejaculated a huge amount of semen into the condom.

After removing his private area from my body, Damien pulled up his pants and walked back over toward his accomplices to think of what else they were gonna do to me. Meanwhile, I slumped my body onto the earth beneath me; whimpering and gasping repeatedly. Luckily I had enough strength to bend into a fetal position and pull my pants back up. I then looked at the three people as they strategized while thinking, "Enough is enough! I have to move quick or else they're gonna kill me for sure". Then I remembered when I was a child, maybe six or seven, and my father forced Esmeralda and I to do a scene where she was tied up...and guess who tied her up. The one good thing Dad showed me how to do was tie and untie a knot. Finally, I used a little of my remaining strength to lift myself up against the back of the car. I then reached for the knot and struggled to force it loose. After three tries, it finally got loose enough to where I could break free. But I didn't want my enemies to know that I was free just yet. A minute later, the three men came back over to me and pointed the gun back at my face.

"Well, amigo, it was fun while it lasted, but I'm afraid you're not gonna make it home for dinner tonight," Damien announced in a comic tone. "Nothing personal; I just can't take the chance of you ratting me out,"

"No, please...don't kill me," I tried to play it off as if I were in fear of my life, meanwhile unraveling the last knot. "I promise, I won't tell anybody anything...JUST DON'T KILL ME!!!"

Damien smiled and positioned himself to pull the trigger. Right on time. Right after the last knot was undone, I sprung into action. I kicked my right leg up, knocking the gun out of Damien's hand. I then swung my left leg around, tripping my enemy. Damien's friends rushed over to aid their leader, but were quickly defeated by my awesome fury. Now having a chance to escape, I ran as fast as I possibly could to get far away. I didn't care where I was going, I just ran. Exhausted and tired, I came into a dark alley and passed out on the ground.

Chapter 27:

The next morning, I woke up in the same place where I'd passed out, only I had a thin blanket over my body. I looked around to see if anyone was there with me, but no one else was around but me. My head was throbbing with pain, possibly from the impact of the fall.

"Where on earth am I?" I asked myself aloud.

"You're right where you were when you fell asleep," a stranger said before coming out of a garbage dumpster.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why does it matter? You're only going to forget me anyway,"

"After helping me out like this, I would never forget it," I replied. "My name is Gabriel,"

"Sawyer," the man replied. "I saw what those three bastards did to you. It was brave of you to put up a fight,"

"Thanks, and I appreciate what you've done for me,"

"Don't mention it," Sawyer said. "You hungry, I'm cooking up a nice pizza?"

I took one look at the thrown away slice of pizza that Sawyer held in his hand and almost hurled. It was infested with termites and other various insects.

"No thank you," I looked at my watch and almost fainted again when I saw that I was running late for the swim regionals. "Oh God, no; I'm late!"

"Late for what?" he asked.

"My swim meet starts in two minutes!" I replied. I then got off of the ground and said, "Thank you for everything, Mr. Sawyer. Goodbye, until we meet again,"

With that said, I bolted to the school swimming pool. The swim coach paced back and forth, waiting for his star swimmer to show up. As I rushed through the gymnasium doors, I could hear the crowd of people cheering and my teammates swimming. I rushed into the boys' locker room to get my uniform on. The clock was ticking and the coach was becoming angrier by the second. And just as he was going to have someone take my place, I burst through the pool entrance and hurried over to my post. Coach rushed over to me and demanded an explanation.

"What happened?" he asked in a pissed off tone.

I didn't want to tell him about what had happened the night before, fearing that I wouldn't be allowed to swim…so I made up an excuse.

"I was jogging and lost track of time,"

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at my face. "Your face is as white as I am and your voice is trembling,"

"I'm fine, coach," I responded. "Really, I am,"

"Well, all right," the coach replied. "Go on, you're up next on the high dive,"

I immediately did what I was told and hurried over to the diving boards. I climbed up the ladder, all the way to the very top board. As I walked onto the slim metal board, I was soon struck with an unpleasant feeling in my stomach. My heart felt as if I'd just finished drinking a soda. My vision was blurred and my body temperature rose, or at least it felt that way. The audience watched in silence as I stood still on the edge of the diving board for a long period of time. Suddenly, my eyes filled with blackness and I unintentionally fell into the huge tube of water.

I watched from the side of the bleachers in terror as my companion plunged into the pool. He fell straight on his back and sank directly to the bottom. Noticing that he wasn't coming back up, I sprung into action; taking off my shoes and jumping in to rescue him. I was followed in by three other swimmers. I flutter-kicked as quickly as I could to reach Gabriel. Once next to him, I brought him up to the surface and slowly but cautiously turned Gabriel's body upright, making sure that I wouldn't break his back. Blood ran out of Gabriel's nose and down his face. I checked to see if he was breathing…he wasn't. I then checked his pulse, which was extremely faint. Finally, I carried Gabriel's body to the pool's edge. The coach and security guards pulled us up to the surface.

"GET BACK! EVERYBODY, PLEASE, GIVE HIM SOME AIR!" I commanded. I then turned toward my boyfriend. "Gabriel, baby, wake up!"

The audience in the bleachers was astonished to hear me call another boy "baby".

"Try CPR and mouth to mouth recessitation," one of the female divers suggested.

I placed both of my hands on Gabriel's chest region and pressed down slightly. I repeated the procedure several times and then breathed air into Gabriel's mouth by literally kissing him. After three consecutive times of repetition, Gabriel regained consciousness; coughing out the chemically enhanced water which had clogged his lungs. I wanted to squeeze him as tight as I could, but I didn't want to risk breaking him in half. So instead, I kissed my soul mate in front of the entire audience. Everyone watched in awe and disgust as we kissed.

"Boy, if you ever scare me like that again…," I warned.

"My back hurts…badly," Gabriel replied as he tried to move.

"Don't move around," I suggested. "An ambulance should be here soon enough,"

"You're all wet; did you jump in and rescue me?"

"Eh, I had a little help," I replied. "Besides, you didn't think I was gonna let you drown, did you?"

Gabriel smiled with gratitude, and I smiled back.

An ambulance soon came to take him to the hospital. They carried in with them a gernie. Gabriel remained still on the ground until he was carried off to his destination. I offered to ride with him to keep him company. I asked Michael to call my parents and let them know what had happened.

Chapter 28:

I lay still on the hospital bed looking at Dajuan, who sat in a chair next to me. I was concerned when I saw that Dajuan was thinking to himself.

"Que pasa?" I asked.

"You know, I have never been so afraid than when I saw you fall," he explained. "I thought you were going to die,"

"The doctor said that I just had a panic attack from being up too high,"

"That's bullshit, Gabriel!" Dajuan shouted. "I've seen you jump off the high dive millions of times, and you've never had a problem. But all of a sudden, you're afraid of heights,"

"Do you want to know what really happened, Dajuan?" I shouted back.

"Yes, that would be nice,"

"Fine, I was raped yesterday,"

"What? H-how?" Dajuan asked.

"I was jogging and came across some of the victims of my father's "movie" raid. Their leader held a loaded gun up to my head and handcuffed my hands behind my back. Then he…forced me to give him a blowjob and then…he did it," I explained briefly. "I managed to get away by fighting back,"

"You're lying," Dajuan uttered. "I think you were out getting paid for sex, and when they wouldn't stop you got mad and fought back,"

"Are you calling me a prostitute?" I asked. "How can you say something like that?"

"I don't know…maybe it has something to do with the fact that you took a job that already required you to have sex for money,"

"Fuck you, man!" I cried. "And for your information, I resigned the offer,"

"What? Why?" Dajuan asked.

"Because I said that if I couldn't have you and the job, then I don't want it,"

There was silence between the two of us as neither said anything. Dajuan walked toward the window and pulled the blinds down in shame.

"I am such an asshole," he kept admitting to himself. "I'm so sorry. After we broke up, I went into a depression. I wouldn't eat, sleep, or speak to anyone. My mother had to force me into telling what was wrong. I finally told her about us,"

"How did she react?" I asked.

"She took it quite well actually," he replied. "But as we talked, she made me realize something,"

"What?"

"That I was so insecure that I let go the one person I cared about as much as God, and it was all because I was afraid of losing you to someone else,"

"When being in a relationship with someone, you have to be able to trust the person,"

"If you give me a second chance, I can make it up to you,"

"Your second chance started when you jumped into that pool to rescue me," I replied.

Dajuan reached over to give me a hug.

"Ow, my back!" I shouted and gripped in pain.

"Oh God, I'm sorry,"

"Just kidding," I said before sitting upright to kiss Dajuan.

Chapter 29:

Six months later,

Me, Dajuan, Esmeralda, and Michael sat on the couch watching television. Esmeralda felt at peace with a baby in her stomach and her new boyfriend by her side. Dajuan and I were also happy with the way things were going in our relationship. I had gotten the nerve to ask Dajuan to prom, and he agreed. We had the time of our lives and didn't care who saw us. The college students who were involved with raping me were arrested and sentenced to four and a half years in prison, but Damien was never found. Things were finally starting to look good for my sister and I, but we couldn't help but feel that there was still something missing. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door followed by a ring from the door bell. I immediately got up and answered it.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I asked politely.

"Hi, do you…know who I am?" the woman asked back.

"I'm sorry, but I have absolutely no clue as to what you are talking about,"

Esmeralda looked out of the front door and cried in amazement, "Oh my God…mom?"

"Hello, my two precious children," their mother replied. "It's been so long,"

Chapter 30:

I took a good look at the woman standing in front of me. She looked exactly like me in every way possible. I wanted to speak but found it difficult to as I could only think of negative things to say. Finally, I swallowed the knob in my throat and spoke.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Miranda Jung is my maiden name, and my marriage name is Velásquez," she replied.

"Your maiden name sounds Asian. Esmeralda and I are from Argentina," I commented.

"You're mixed with Vietnamese," she corrected.

A sudden draft blew through the street as the clouds began to darken in the sky. Small drops of rain fell from the clouds followed by a thunderous roar.

"Please excuse me, won't you come in?" Gabriel insisted.

Ms. Jung nodded and walked into the house. She sat on the couch next to Esmeralda and looked at me with worry. Anger settled in my eyes.

"You don't believe me, do you?" she asked nervously.

"I'd be lying if I said that I didn't," I replied before reaching into the back pocket of my pants to grab my wallet. I then pulled out a picture of me from when I was a baby. The woman who held me in her arms in the photo was the same woman who now sat right across from me. I handed the picture to her and said, "I've been holding on to that picture since you left ten years ago. Where did you go?"

Mom sat crooked at the edge of the couch, facing both Esmeralda and I. She wasn't sure as to whether or not she should tell us the truth to why she'd left us, but she knew we had the right to know.

"I did not leave…you did," she said. "Your father took you both away from me,"

"Why?" Esmeralda asked.

"Because I tried to send him to jail," she explained. "It all started when he got that damned job at the adult film industry as a cameraman. At first it was exciting knowing that we would be making enough money to survive. But soon he began to change. He started making his own movies with his own camera. We lost so many of our best friends because he wanted to use them as actors; offering them money in return. We quickly ran out of money and were forced to move out of our home in Los Angeles. It soon got to the point where he began making movies with you and your friends. Neither your friends nor their parents wanted to be around us. I finally told myself that this was the last straw…and so I filed for a divorce and threatened to take you both away,"

"What happened next?" Esmeralda asked.

"That very same night, he packed up your things and took the two of you away from me. I called the police, but because he was your father, there wasn't much they could do. I never saw you again until now,"

Esmeralda leaned over to hug our mother, sobbing softly on her shoulder. I wasn't so easily convinced as my sister was from the story this woman told us. If the story was true, then why didn't she try to find us herself? Dajuan must've been thinking the same thing because he spoke before I could say anything else.

"Excuse me ma'am, but why didn't you try to find them yourself?" he asked.

"I've asked myself that same every single day for the past eight years," she replied. "I had no money at the time, so it was very difficult to find someone to help me. And due to me not having money nor a job, I had to think about how I would be able to support you…when I couldn't even support myself. So then I decided…to let him keep you,"

"You let him keep us? Mom, he almost killed Esmeralda!" I uttered with anger. "Mothers are supposed to protect their young, right? Well, mom, where were you when he was raping and touching me every single night since I was ten years old, huh?"

"Gabriel, please listen…"

"No, you listen!" I shouted. "You have no idea how much physical and psychological pain I had to endure. And not just me, but Esmeralda also. When he would come home from work, whether he'd had a good day or not, he would make us get naked and he'd rape us one by one. Do you know how traumatizing that is…to be manhandled by your own father every day? Even bad children shouldn't have to go through that,"

"C'mon Gabriel, give her a break!" Michael cried. "I mean think about it: doesn't it mean anything at all that she came back for you?"

"It might've meant something eight years ago…" I got out of my seat and headed toward the upstairs banister. I then turned around and continued to speak before going to my room, "but it's too late for that now,"

"I'll go talk to him," Dajuan volunteered.

"No," mom reputed. "Let me,"

Mom walked up towards my room. The door was closed shut and held a sign with the words "Do Not Enter" in bold print in the center. She knocked twice hesitantly, knowing that I may not respond.

"Come in," I said.

Mom slid the door open slowly and closed it back when inside. She found me lying on my bed, my head hung upside down as I stared at the ceiling. She studied my room for a moment, noticing the colorful atmosphere. The blinds that hung from the window ceil was painted nicely in rainbow colors.

"The color of a rainbow…now that's creative," she complemented.

"Thanks, they were originally white," I replied.

"Listen, I know that you're upset with me but…"

"Mom, it's okay," I interrupted. "You're here now, right? So let's put the past behind us and get on with our lives,"

"No, I feel that you need to hear this," mom insisted. "I do know how it feels to be taken advantage of. You see, my father did the same thing to me when I was thirteen years old. He almost me got me pregnant, too. Thankfully, I didn't. So after that I said "No more!" I told my mother and she called the police. My dad was arrested that night,"

"What happened after that?"

"He was sentenced to eight years in prison and I haven't seen him since,"

"But it should be different for me because…"

"Because you're a boy?" mom interrupted. "It doesn't matter what sex you are, something like that can happen to anyone,"

"Well…the past is the past and the present is now. So how about we just move on from here, okay?"

"Alright,"

There was a sudden silence between my mom and I as mom looked around my room. She noticed the colorful posters of old boy bands such as N'Sync and the Backstreet Boys. Another poster held a picture of a shirtless Chris Brown. I observed my mother's facial expression as she again studied my domain. She didn't look the least bit surprised. She actually drew a smile across her face, exposing the dimples on her cheeks.

"Well, your room décor sure explains a lot," she said with a comic attitude.

"Are you upset?" I asked.

"No, on the contrary," she exerted. "Finding this out makes what I have to say a lot easier,"

I turned over on my stomach and leaned closer to my mother, eager to hear what she needed to say.

"I'm all ears," he said.

Mom took a deep breath and exhaled. Then she said, "After you all had left, I met someone…a woman,"

"What's she like?" I asked.

"She's pretty, kind, intelligent, fun…someone you'd want to be around,"

"So what happened?"

"We became friends, then as years went by, we started to become more than that. Gabriel, I'm a lesbian,"

"Are you still with this woman?" I asked.

"Yes, I wanted to be sure that I'd found you before bringing her here,"  
"Where does she live?" I then asked.

"_**We **_live in Los Angeles," she replied. "Well, how about we go back downstairs and you can introduce me to your friends?"

"Okay, let's go,"

Chapter 31:

Mom and I exited the room and headed downstairs into the living room; where Esmeralda, Dajuan, and Michael were waiting for us. They sat on the couch watching a movie on the Disney channel. At the sight of our return, a smile snuck across Dajuan's face. I rested my left arm around her shoulder.

"Mom, this is Dajuan," I introduced. "He and I have been dating for about six months now,"

"And hopefully it will last forever," Dajuan added before standing up to give my mom a friendly handshake. "Nice to meet you,"

"Dajuan Newman? Captain of the Malibu High School Hammerheads?" mom asked.

"Not anymore, now I'm on the Varsity team at California University,"

"And this is Dajuan's cousin, Michael," I continued. "He's Esmeralda's boyfriend,"

"Please to meet you," she said politely.

"Pleasure's all mine, ma'am," Michael replied.

Mom looked at Esmeralda's stomach as it stuck out from her shirt.

"Is the baby yours, Michael?" she asked.

"Oh no, we haven't done anything like **that** yet," he replied. "But I agreed to be the father,"

"How did your parents react?" she asked.

"I'm nineteen, so whatever I do is of no concern to them,"

"Oh, that's not true," Dajuan said. "They don't know yet,"

"So who's the father?" mom asked.

"We're not exactly sure yet; we're waiting until the baby is born to get a DNA test. But the only possible father is David Cheng, that much is sure. You remember him, the boy who used to always come over to play with Gabriel and I?" Esmeralda asked.

"Isn't he only like…sixteen? What is he doing making babies?" she asked back.

"Dad went on one of his sex-capades and forced David to have sex with me," she explained calmly.

"Twice," I added.

"Your father…what a perverted bastard," our mother commented.

Just then, Dajuan's cell phone rang deep within his right pants pocket. He took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was his mother calling to check up on him, as if he was still a little kid. He got up from his seat and walked into the kitchen to answer the call.

"So what's been going on with you two for the last ten years?" Mom asked. "Esmeralda, didn't you used to be deaf or mute?"

"Yeah, the doctor's still can't figure out what happened," Esmeralda explained. "They think that I chose not to talk,"

"For 18 years? That's unusual," I commented.

"Forget unusual! I'm sorry, baby, but that's just plain old insane!" Michael blurted. Esmeralda elbowed him in the stomach slightly. Michael exhaled from the impact of the blow. Mom laughed at the couple.

A few minutes later, Dajuan returned to the living room and sat back in his seat.

"So what was that all about?" Gabriel asked him.

"That was my mom…just being a mother; checking up on me as if I were a child," Dajuan replied. "I told her that I was gonna stay here tonight. She's cool with it,"

Mom looked at her watch and said, "Oh shoot, it's getting late! I guess I should be getting home. Kim and her son, Sasha, will be so happy that I found you two. I've practically told them everything about you,"

"Who are they?" Esmeralda asked.

"Mom's second family," I answered. I then turned back to my mother and suggested, "You should bring them over sometime,"

"Maybe I will. Well, goodbye,"

Mom grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder. She then got out of her seat and walked to the front door. And just before she opened the door to leave, I rushed up to her and wrapped my arms around her body tightly.

"I'm so glad you came back," I said softly. Esmeralda got up and joined us, saying as she held onto her mother, "me too,"

Our mother braced our hands tightly against her chest. She was so happy that we forgave her for waiting so many years to find us. Dajuan and Michael looked at our happy family with content.

"So am I," she replied back.

By the time mom had left, it was 9:30 at night. Although Dajuan was going to stay at my house that night, Michael, however, chose not to. He had to go home and baby-sit his little sister while his parents were out. Esmeralda watched as her boyfriend drove out of the driveway. Once she couldn't see his car anymore, she started dancing and twirling around the living room.

"Oh Dajuan, where did you get such a sweet and handsome cousin?" she asked in a happy tone.

"From my aunt," Dajuan replied.

"Thank you, Dajuan's aunt," she said. "Hallelujah!"

"Well, I see that you and Michael are very happy together," I commented.

"You look happy together, too," Dajuan added.

"I want to marry him," she said suddenly.

"Hold on now! Don't get ahead of yourself!" I warned.

"Yeah, you don't know Michael all that much," Dajuan added. "Sometimes he can be a real butthead,"

"You're just jealous of us," Esmeralda uttered.

"Jealous of what?" Dajuan asked. "I've got everything I could ever want sitting right next to me,"

"Me too," I agreed before hugging and kissing my boyfriend.

"Ugh—get a room you two!" she commanded.

"No problem, let's go!" Dajuan said with excitement.

With that, Dajuan grabbed my hand and snatched me out of my seat. We then ran up the living room stairs and into my room; slamming the door shut behind us.

"Uh, boys," Esmeralda muttered softly before watching television.

Gabriel moaned loudly as I pressed myself deep inside of him. He didn't care who was listening as he couldn't think of anything at all, except for me. The mattress rocked beneath our naked bodies. Sweat dripped down my face and my entire also began to get moist as I moved my body up and down constantly. Suddenly, having something important to talk to me about, Gabriel asked me to stop.

"Wait, Dajuan," he ordered me. "I have to say something,"

"What?" I asked.

"I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I can't eat, sleep, or think without you," Gabriel explained. "What I'm trying to say is…Dajuan Newman—will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, think about it?" he replied. "You and I could spend the rest of our lives together. 'Til death do us part, you know?"

"That's a big step. A really big step," I replied. "And besides, we can't get married even if we wanted to because of the law banning same-sex marriage,"

"We'll go to Canada and get a civil union," Gabriel claimed. "Look, we don't have to do it right away. We could wait a year or two,"

I paused to think to myself for a moment. Indeed I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him, but it was all a matter of whether or not getting married was the proper thing to do. As I looked into my lover's eyes, I could see that he really wanted to do this. Finally, I took in deep breath and shook my head in agreement.

"Of course I will. You just make a date…and I'm there," I said with a smile on my face.

Gabriel smiled and cheer with gleam and joy. I bent down to kiss my new fiancé passionately.

Chapter 32:

Esmeralda and Michael walked through the entrance of the Johnson &Johnson's baby store nervously. Neither one of them knew what a baby would need. The only thing they actually knew was that this was going to cost a lot of money.

"Okay," Michael started to speak. "We're gonna need practically everything in this damn store,"

"First, let's start with diapers and clothes and make our way up," Esmeralda suggested.

"So did you talk to David yet?" he asked.

"No, I haven't been able to," she replied. "Every time I called his mother said that he was at work,"

"Tell you what, after we finish here, we'll go to his house and tell him in person. How's that?"

"That's fine," she agreed. "Have you been able to find a job yet?"

"I have an interview tomorrow with Officer Daniels at the police department,"

"Oh no, what time? I hope it's not at the same time as my appointment with the gynecologist?" she then stated.

"Nah! Your appointment is at noon; my interview is at 8:30. That's plenty of time to make it to the doctor's office,"

"That's a relief! I really hope that things work out for you,"

"Me too. We're gonna need the money," Michael said. "I mean, we have to take care of Michael Jr., right?"

"Or Michelle," Esmeralda argued. "Don't forget it could be a girl,"

"Right. And we also have to pay for our wedding," Michael uttered with a smile. "Speaking of which, did you tell your brother yet?"

"No, did you tell Dajuan?"

"No," Michael huffed. "They're gonna have to know sooner or later,"

"I have an idea: We'll tell them on Christmas Eve. How 'bout it?"

"That's perfect!" Michael suddenly cried out.

"What?"

Michael grabbed Esmeralda's hand and pulled her over to a really nice looking baby bassinette. He then looked at the price tag and wanted to cry.

"$150, now that's a lot of money," he said with disappointment.

"C'mon, let's hurry up and put these things on layaway before I have a heart attack," Esmeralda joked.

After getting what they needed to get and doing what needed to be done, the couple left the baby store and headed over to David's house. They didn't expect him to be home for it was around the time for him to go to work. When they pulled up into the driveway, Esmeralda noticed David's car parked in the front of the garage.

"Good, he hasn't left yet," Michael said.

Michael shut the car's engine off and pulled the keys out of the ignition. He and Esmeralda opened their doors and got out of the car. They walked to the front door and rang the door bell. The sound of the bell could be heard from inside, but there was no answer. Michael rang the bell again, only to receive the same effect.

"That's strange, I can hear music playing from upstairs but no one is answering the door," Esmeralda said. "Try knocking,"

Michael knocked the door at least three consecutive times. Still receiving no answer, he turned the golden doorknob clockwise and pushed it slightly. With ease the door opened revealing the living room. The walls were decorated with fancy scriptures in a foreign language…possibly Chinese. From a distance they could still hear the music playing.

"David! David, are you there?" Michael shouted. But there was still no answer.

"I'll look in his room," Esmeralda said.

"All right, I'll keep checking around here,"

With that, Esmeralda left the room and went upstairs up to David's bedroom. The music got louder the closer she came. She soon found herself standing right in front of the bedroom door. She knocked three times and called his name, but received no answer. She turned the doorknob, trying to open the door. But as she struggled to get the door open, it wouldn't budge.

"Hey Michael…come here quickly!" Esmeralda commanded.

Michael ran up the stairs as quickly as he could to get to his girlfriend.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"The door is locked. I can't get it open," she explained.

"David! David…are you in there? Open the door!" Michael commanded while banging on the door.

Michael began to get worried that something had happened to David. He decided then that the best way to get inside was by force. He moved back a few steps and positioned himself for the attack. Finally, he ran into the door as fast and as hard as he could. The joints and hedges on the door bent and broke apart by the impact. The door fell seconds later, exposing David's dead body as he hung from the ceiling.

"Oh- God!" Esmeralda cried at the sight of her upcoming newborn's dead father.

"Help me get him down," Michael said with terror in his voice.

The sixteen-year-old hung from the light fixture with his eyes closed. Esmeralda and Michael looked around the bedroom for something to get him down with. They then decided to use the chair from his computer desk, which sat still next to him. Michael stood on the chair holding a pair of scissors in his left hand, while Esmeralda held onto David's waistline; meanwhile weeping in sadness. Once he was able to reach the rope, which was actually a shoestring, he cut it with a Swiss-army pocket knife from his pants pocket. David's corpse immediately fell onto the ground, carrying Esmeralda with him.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay?" Michael asked as he quickly got off of the chair to help his girlfriend.

"Fortunately the body broke my fall," she replied. "He's dead…isn't he?"

Michael placed two of his fingers onto the thyroid gland of David's neck, checking for a pulse. Nothing. Michael also checked his eyes pupils, which had dilated to pitch black.

"Yeah, he's gone," he then answered. "He's been dead for maybe over an hour, poor kid,"

"So what do we do now?"

"Um…call the police, I guess," he replied. "I wonder…why would he commit suicide?"

Just then, he spotted a letter that lie on the floor, possibly fell out of David's pocket. He picked the folded letter up and opened it. All of his questions were answered after reading the information. Esmeralda walked over to him, hanging up her cell phone.

"I called the police. They're on the way," she tried to say calmly. "What's that?"

"It's a letter from Mercy Hospital," Michael explained. "David had taken an AIDS test and it came out positive,"

"Oh my goodness!" Esmeralda blurted. "That could mean that my father may be infected also,"

"Why your father?" he asked.

"He raped David before going to jail,"

Finally, the siren of an ambulance was heard coming down the street at rapid speed. Police cars followed behind them. The vehicles stopped right in front of the house. The police officers and paramedics burst through the front door and ran to the scene. Michael and Esmeralda were led into the living room, where they were questioned by police investigators about the untimely incident.

"I'm Detective Clark of the Malibu Police Department. If it's okay with you, I'd like to ask you some questions concerning the incident," the detective asked.

"Alright, but excuse my girlfriend if she's a bit shaky on things," Michael insisted. "I mean, she did just witness a friend of hers die,"

The detective nodded in agreement. Then he listened and wrote in his notepad as the teenage couple explained David's suicide the best way that they could.

"It know it must be hard for you ma'am, losing your child's father like this," he commented. "By the way, was the victim informed about the pregnancy?"

"No, that's what we came here to tell him," Esmeralda responded.

"That's all the info I need. Thank you both for your time," the detective thanked.

The detective got out of his seat and walked away from the couple. Michael and Esmeralda sat still on the couch, thinking about what was next to come for them. As they walked outside to the car, David's parents rushed into their home. Ms. Cheng screamed in disbelief at the sight of her dead son. She instantly fell to her knees and leaned up against the body, which lay in a body bag on a gernie. Through her lips, she uttered a prayer in Chinese. Esmeralda stared at David's five-year-old sister as she cried in her father's arms.

"Come on, baby, let's go," Michael suggested.

Just before Esmeralda could leave, Ms. Cheng made eye contact with her. She only took one look at Esmeralda's stomach and instantly knew that the baby was her son's. Once it become too much for Ms. Cheng to handle…she fainted.

"We need another ambulance, right way!" a paramedic called.

Finally, after Ms. Cheng and David's body were taken to the hospital, Michael and Esmeralda went home.

Chapter 33:

Later that evening, Dajuan and I came home from our afternoon classes. When we walked in, we took one look at Michael and Esmeralda and could tell that something was wrong.

"What's going on? Did somebody die or something?" Dajuan asked. "We saw two ambulances pass us on our way home,"

"David's dead," Esmeralda spoke, again tears started running down her cheeks. "He hung himself,"

"What! Wh-why would he do that?" he asked.

"He tested positive for AIDS,"

"From who?" Dajuan asked, praying that it wasn't from me.

"Dad, I think he may also be infected," she explained.

"Damn, it seems like just yesterday David and I were building sand castles," My eyes began to water as I remembered spending most of my childhood with David. "And now he's gone,"

"How's his family taking it?" Dajuan asked.

"They just lost their only son, how do you think they're taking it?" she asked with an attitude.

"Con permiso! I was just asking!"

"I'm sorry," she then apologized. "It's just that I always thought of him as my little brother,"

"What's more saddening about this is that you're having his child," Michael added.

Suddenly, there came a slight feeling of pressure among Esmeralda's stomach. She hadn't eaten at all since they got home from David's. She gripped her stomach tightly and scrunched her face together.

"Somebody's hungry," Esmeralda sang.

"Why don't we all go out to dinner tonight? Pizza Hut, my treat?" Dajuan suggested.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Dajuan," Michael argued. "I mean, these two have just lost their best friend,"

"No, it's okay," I interrupted. "Going out will probably be good for us right now,"

"Are you okay with it, babe," Michael asked.

"As hungry as I am, I'm surprised that we're still sitting here talking," she joked and then laughed along with everyone else.

With that, the four of us hopped into Dajuan's car and left to Pizza Hut. After we'd arrived at the restaurant, a waiter immediately showed us to our table. I examined the waiter's entire body. He was around five feet and seven inches tall; he had an athletically built body structure, and looked very handsome. His hair was blonde and looked as if he'd just got it cut, and he had no facial hair. After seating us, the waiter pulled out his notepad and spoke.

"Hello, my name is Sasha, and I'll be your waiter today," he introduced himself. "Our specials this evening are two extra large pizzas with a side of cinnamon rolls and/or barbeque chicken wings for only twenty dollars. We also have the 24 sheet jumbo-sized pizza which includes two toppings for the same price,"

"Do the cinnamon rolls and/or barbeque chicken wings come with that?" Michael asked with a slight laugh of sarcasm.

"Yes, they do," he replied.

"We'll have the second choice," Dajuan said.

"All right, and what would you like to drink?"

"I'll have pink lemonade," Dajuan ordered.

"I'll have the same," I followed.

"Do you have Sprite or Mountain Dew?" Michael asked.

"Yes, we do," Sasha replied.

"I'll have the Sprite with no ice, please," he ordered.

"And I'll have fruit punch," Esmeralda followed.

"Well alright, your drinks will be right up and your meal will take at least a half hour to forty-five minutes," the waiter explained. "Thank you and enjoy,"

The waiter placed the notepad back into his pockets before walking away from the group.

"He seems nice," I commented.

"Yeah…nice and fruity," Michael mumbled.

"What did you say?" Dajuan asked.

"I didn't stutter,"

"So Esmeralda, when do you find out what the baby is?" Dajuan asked. "I mean whether it's a boy or girl?"

"Tomorrow at noon. Don't forget, Michael," she replied.

"Don't worry, I won't," he implied.

"You'd better not," Esmeralda warned. "Otherwise you're not gonna get none for a while,"

"Ha! As if we ever do anything anyway," he replied with a smart tone.

"Here it comes," Dajuan uttered.

"Oh, well ex**cuse **me for not wanting to hurt our baby!" she shouted.

"Your stomach works as a bulletproof vest. There's no way the baby could get hurt," Michael argued.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT!" her eyes began to get very watery. "You know I'm emotional about my weight,"

"Aw, I didn't mean it like that, baby," he said apologetically. He moved up closer to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her body. "I'm sorry,"

"I know you are," she commented. "You and your centimeter peener,"

Both Dajuan and my jaws dropped after hearing her comment. Michael's face lit up a bright red color in embarrassment.

"Why did you have to mention that **here**?" he asked pathetically.

"You mean it's true?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's true, I have an underdeveloped penis…so what!" he replied in a strong and confident tone. "I'll bet Dajuan has the same problem,"

"Yeah, I do…NOT!" Dajuan replied before laughing. Everyone else except for Michael joined in with him.

"Y'all are such assholes," he mumbled.

"Oh, don't grunt about it, Michael," Dajuan suggested. "A lot of people have small penises. Look at Asian people; they are well-known for having pint-sized dicks. It's common,"

"But _black_ people are supposed to have big dicks, aren't they?" Michael asked.

"Those are just stereotypes," I explained. "Besides, everyone knows that it is Hispanics who have grande cajones,"

"No, you have the thickest, we have the longest," Dajuan argued.

"So much for stereotypes," Esmeralda uttered.

Finally, the waiter returned with our food and drinks. He placed the pizza firmly onto the table, followed by the drinks. He then looked at Michael and smiled before walking away.

"Ah-oh, Michael, I think someone has a crush on you," Dajuan implied.

"Yeah right, I don't role like that," Michael responded.

"What do you mean? He looked cute enough for you," Esmeralda commented.

"I'm not even gonna respond to that," he then said.

"Oh, you know I still love you; whether you have a big "you know what" or not," she replied before kissing Michael on his left cheek.

"Yeah, well, can we eat now? I'm starving," he said.

"Yeah, let's eat," Dajuan agreed.

Finally, one by one, we all grabbed a slice of pizza and soon devoured the whole sheet until nothing was left. After the food was completely eaten, Dajuan paid the bill and left a sleazy five dollar tip for the waiter. But just as we were about to leave, I ran back over to the table; claiming that I'd forgot something. I then reached into my wallet and grabbed ten dollars along with a small piece of paper. With a pen from my pocket, I wrote down my phone number. Finally, I laid the items on the table and met up with my companions.

Sasha, the waiter, walked back over to the table and collected the money and looked at the paper. He then turned it over and realized that it was actually a recent picture of me and Esmeralda, which was obviously taken by our father. Sasha placed the photo into his pants pocket and went on with his shift.

Chapter 34:

I decided not to spend the night with Gabriel as I did previously. I was sure that by now my mother was catching on to the idea of me moving in with him, but I wasn't sure whether or not I should tell her myself. Nor was I sure about whether or not I should tell her about our engagement. As I drove into my driveway, I noticed that there was no car parked in front of the garage, indicating that no one was home. I put the car in park and removed the keys from the ignition. I then got out of the car and unlocked the side door of the house; turning on the kitchen lights as I walked inside. From a distance, I could swear that I heard someone crying.

"Mom?" I called. "Mom, are you here?"

"I'm in the living room," she said in a saddened tone.

I walked into the living room to find mom sitting alone in the dark…crying.

"Mom, why are all of the lights shut off?" I asked. "Where's John?"

"Gone. Probably out fucking one of his chicks on the side…stupid jerk!" she guessed.

"Mom, I've never heard you cuss before. What's wrong?"

"Earlier this evening, I went to his office to talk about names for the baby," she began to explain after turning the lights on.

"And…?"

"When I opened the door, I saw something I hoped I'd never see…John was screwing his secretary on top of his desk! And even though he saw me standing at the door, he didn't stop. Oh no, he kept moving, that lying, cheating bastard," she finished.

"What did you do?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to her.

"Well, I wanted to go and "confront him", but me being civilized and all, I just walked away," mom soon started crying again. "How could I be so stupid? I should've known something like this was going to happen,"

"No, don't blame yourself for what he did!" I told her. "None of this is your fault,"

"You're right…you are absolutely right. Why am I sitting here crying? I can do bad all by myself!" her tears suddenly dried up and she was content once more.

"That's my mom!" I cheered.

Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed itself against my mother's stomach. She gripped her belly tightly and squeezed it. Then more pains arose. She soon found herself slumped over sideways on the couch.

"Mom? Mom, what's wrong?" I asked.

"The baby—its coming!" she cried. "Call an ambulance!"

I quickly pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" a female operator asked.

"My mom—she's having a baby!" I replied frantically.

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"How far apart are your contractions?" I asked her.

"Every 2 minutes!" she cried as she breathed in and out continuously.

"She says every two minutes,"

"Okay, we won't be able to get there in time. Is there anyone there who can deliver the baby?" she asked.

"No, it's just the two of us,"

"Okay, don't panic…but you're going to have to deliver it,"

"ME!!! But…I don't know how!" I cried.

"I'll guide you; I'll stay on the line as long as it takes, okay?"

"Okay, so what do I do first?" I asked.

"Make sure the mother is lying on her back with her legs bent upwards,"

"Wait! I'm gonna put you on speaker so that she can hear you,"

I took the phone from my ears and pressed the speaker button. I then sat the phone down on the table and aided my mother.

"Okay, she's lying on her back," I then said. "What now?"

"Grab at least one or more towels and lay them under the mother's vaginal area. Also, make sure that the vaginal area is visible,"

"Oh God," I grunted. "Mom, this is going to be gross, but you have to take off your underwear,"

"I already did," she replied. Suddenly, a wet feeling came over her. "Oh my goodness!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My water broke!" she cried.

"This baby is definitely coming," the operator announced. "Okay, ma'am, I'm gonna need you to push. Young man?"

"Yes, I'm here,"

"You'll need to get into a position so you can pull the baby out,"

I sat on the couch and positioned myself for the miraculous event.

"Okay, ma'am, on the count of three, I want you to push as hard as you possibly can," she explained. "You ready, 1-2-3-PUSH!"

Mom pushed as hard as she could to get the baby out. The first time was a no-show. The second time was the same. The third time however, I was able to see the fetus' head coming out slowly. I gently grabbed the baby's head and pulled as my mother pushed. Excruciating pain filled her entire body as she continued to push. Finally, with one final push, the miracle baby was born. The healthy infant cried anxiously for its mother.

"Mom…it's a girl," I announced as I wrapped the newborn in a towel and held her in my arms. Tears rolled down my face at the sight of my newborn sister. I then handed the over to our mother.

"What're you gonna name her?" I asked.

As mom embraced her newborn daughter, she looked at me as if I'd asked stupid question. Then she replied, "Miracle, of course. This is my second miracle baby,"

I smiled in appreciation by my mother's comment.

"Should I call "you know who"?" I then asked.

"I guess so," she said with an attitude. "Hey, did you forget about the operator on the phone?"

"Oh crap!" I shouted. I then directed my attention to the telephone. "Hello, are you still there?"

"Yes, I'm here," the operator replied.

"What is your name, ma'am?" Mom asked.

"Officer Ruiz, why do you ask?"

"I just want to thank you for everything you've done for us," she then said. "Thank you, Officer Ruiz,"

"You're welcome, Miss…?"

"Newman," I added.

"Miss Newman," the operator finished. "Alright, now all we need is your address and we'll be right there,"

"Um…25942 Thompson Avenue," Mom said.

"Great! You should hear an ambulance arriving in a few moments," the operator replied. "Would you like for me to stay online until they arrive?"

"No, you've done too much already. I'm sure we'll be fine,"

"Alrighty then, have a nice evening,"

"Thanks so much. You also," Mom and I replied.

Finally, an ambulance rushed toward the house to pick the three of us up. At the hospital, all the nurses and doctors all praised me for eliciting my brave efforts in delivering my baby sister. I took a congratulatory bow and smiled at my fans. I am so conceited.

"You're a good son, Dajuan," Dr. Smith commented, patting me on my right shoulder.

"Damn right he is," my mother followed the commented, laying back in her hospital bed smiling at me. "I can't imagine what I would've done had you not been there. You're the greatest,"

I walked over and hugged my mother gratefully. After releasing my arms from around her body, I excused myself out of the room and left outside to call Gabriel and tell him the good news.

"Oh my God, are you joking?" Gabriel was ecstatic after hearing the news, so much that he could barely sit still.

"I was so terrified throughout the whole thing," I explained.

"So what's the miracle baby's name?" he asked.

"Actually, you just said it. Her name is Miracle,"

"I can't believe it: My boyfriend delivered his own baby sister,"

"With a lot of help from the police," I added.

"So how does Miracle look?" Esmeralda asked.

"Healthy, thank God. She was a few days overdue and is the most precious baby I've ever seen,"

"So what're you gonna do now?" asked Gabriel.

"Um…my mom has been admitted in here for the next few days. So I guess I'll just stay home 'til she gets back,"

"Don't you think that it'd be better if you stay with your mom?" Esmeralda interrupted.

"Not really, I don't like hospitals, so I'll call my stepfather and ask if he can come stay with her,"

"Well, just so you don't feel alone, how about I come over with you?"

"Yeah right, and leave Esmeralda there alone?" I argued. "I mean, what if she goes into labor?"

"She'll be okay," Gabriel replied. "Besides, she got Michael over here to keep her company,"

"Michael is staying over there tonight?" I asked suddenly.

"Yeah, he decided to stay after Esmeralda's constant begging started to annoy him,"

"Maybe I'll just stay over there again, what do you think?"

"No!" Gabriel whined. "I haven't been over to your house in-like-forever. C'mon, it'll be fun. We can stay up late watching Freddy Kruger movies and eating popcorn,"

"(sigh) Fine, get ready and I'll come pick you up," I finally agreed. "See you soon,"

"I love you," Gabriel said.

"Love you more," I replied. "Bye,"

With the conversation over with and the agreements made, I hung up my cell phone and went back into the hospital.

Chapter 35:

On my way home, I stopped at Gabriel's house to pick him up. When I'd arrived, I noticed Gabriel sitting on his porch looking at the sky.

"Hey," I spoke as I got out of my car.

"Hey," Gabriel replied.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Our wedding day," he replied. "I dream about it every night,"

"There's something I've always wanted to know about same-sex marriage," I implied.

"What?"

"When two men or two women get married, which one is the bride and which is the groom?"

"I think that both men are considered the groom and both women are the bride," Gabriel replied.

I nodded in agreement. "I'm thinking about telling my mom that I want to move out. I'm just worried about how she'll react,"

"I don't think that's a good idea right now," Gabriel disagreed.

"Why do you say that?" I then asked.

"Because…I might lose the house," he replied softly.

"Why, what happened?"

"Well, for one thing I can't pay the mortgage because I spent my last check paying all of the bills,"

"How long have you known this?" I asked.

"For at least a week," Gabriel replied. "Apparently, my dad missed three mortgage payments. That's $2,400 that hasn't been paid off. Where in God's name am I going to get that kind of money?"

"Hey! Hey- remember that 25 thousand dollars your dad put in the bank for your college tuition?" I asked suddenly. "How much of it is left?"

"After paying off this semester's tuition, plus Esmeralda's hospital bills, I still have $16,000 in the bank,"

"You could use the money from there to pay the mortgage and still have enough to pay for another semester,"

"Oh God, I love you, Dajuan!" Gabriel cried for joy. "You're a life saver!"

"That's what I'm here for," I implied. "Now, c'mon let's go before we catch a cold,"

At that note, Dajuan and I got off of the porch and went back over to his house. It's been a while since the last time I was inside of Dajuan's house. I really didn't know what to expect, but I knew or could at least guess that nothing would look the same. Finally, Dajuan pulled into the driveway and shut off the car's engine. He and I then got out of the car and entered the house. Dajuan shut on the kitchen light and hung his keys on the wall.

"Okay, you make yourself at home and I'll be right back," said Dajuan.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to call my dad and tell him what happened," he replied before going into the living room.

Gabriel looked all around as he studied the living room décor. Nothing really changed that much. The couch was moved over a bit towards the fireplace and the television was set in its place. Other than that, everything was left the same. He made himself comfortable and sat on the couch and waited for Dajuan to return.

"Hello?" the voice on the receiver said.

"Hey, dad, how're you?" I asked.

"Hey, son. Your mom called me from the hospital and told me what happened," my father explained. "I'm so proud of you, kid,"

"Did she tell you what John did that put her into labor?"

"No, and I think it'd be best if you didn't say it either," he replied. "So what's been going on with you? It's been a while since we talked,"

"College is stressful, as usual. I have a job at Friday's as a waiter. It's not much, but it pays well," I explained. "How 'bout you?"

"Well, as you know, I moved up north but I'm still in the state. My neighbors are nice, but they're gay. I can't stand gay people. Just thinking of two men together makes me sick to my stomach!"

I began to get a nervous feeling within my body. My chest turned cold and my palms began to sweat.

"Dad, there's something I think you should know about me," I then said.

"What is it, Dajuan?" Dad asked with concern.

It took me a moment to reply back. I could feel my heart racing deep within my rib cage. My legs felt weak and I found it difficult to breathe properly. I was hyperventilating.

"Son, what's wrong?" Dad asked.

"Dad…I'm gay!" I finally cried out.

My father was appalled to hear what I had said. There was complete silence between us as neither wanted to be the first to speak.

"Dad…dad, please say something," I said.

"What is there to say, son," Dad replied. "You're grown now; you make your own decisions,"

"Dad, please listen, I…,"

"Sorry, Dajuan. I have to go and get ready for work tomorrow. Talk to you soon, bye,"

The phone line suddenly disconnected and I hung up the phone. When I walked back into the living room, Gabriel could tell that I was hurt.

"Don't worry," he said to comfort me. "He'll understand soon enough,"

"You heard all of that?" I asked.

"You weren't that far away," he replied. "Look at it this way: at least now he knows,"

"Yeah, but before I told him, he said the he hated gay people,"

"Why'd he say that?" Gabriel asked with a surprised tone.

"Some neighbors of his are gay,"

"What do you think he'll do now?" he asked.

"The same thing he always does when I tell him about my problems," I explained. "Instead of talking to me about it, he's going to call my mom and talk to her; as if she knows how to deal with my problems,"

"Your dad, wasn't he the coach of the high school basketball team?"

"Yeah, but now he's the coach of a football team up north," I replied as I sat next to my lover.

I grabbed the remote off of the table and turned the TV on. The 45 inch screen lit up in Technicolor as a cartoon show appeared. I clicked the remote buttons from channel to channel trying to find something worth watching. I then came across the movie channels, but the movies that were playing weren't worthy of my viewing either.

"Hey, wait!" Gabriel cried out as he saw a movie that he was familiar with.

I immediately released my finger off of the button and looked at the show.

"What is this?" I then asked.

"Oh my goodness! You don't know? It's called "Queer as Folk","

"What's it about?"

"The name explains it all! It's about two men, a young college student and a high-paid advertising agent/club-aholic playboy, who fall in and out of with each other,"

"Sounds boring," I instantly replied.

"That's what I thought at first, then after two shows I began to like it," Gabriel explained. "C'mon, watch it,"

"Fine, but I have one question: Is there sex in it?"

"Loads of it!"

With that, Gabriel and I gazed at the screen as the episode played on. I didn't find the show all that interesting, even the love scenes were boring to me. Gabriel didn't make the show any more interesting as he went "did you know?" on me.

"Did you know that they aren't really having sex?" he asked. "They're actually dry-humping,"

"What's dry-humping?" I wondered.

"Are you serious? Dry-humping is sex without intercourse," he explained. "It has the same effect as intercourse, pleasure and orgasm wise, except it's safer,"

"So basically, a woman or a man sits on another man's dick and moves around on it until he cums?" I assumed.

"Exactly! Except they don't sit on it, they sit over it,"

"Have you ever tried it?" I then asked.

"Once. I was only around eight years old when it happened," Gabriel confessed. "It was the first time my father had forced me to have sex with Esmeralda. I didn't know there was a hole to put my "thing" in, so we dry-humped. Dajuan, do you want to try it?"

"Nah!" I disagreed. "Come on; let's get ready for bed,"

I turned the television off, grabbed Gabriel's hand and ran upstairs into my room, shutting the door closed behind us. I turned on the light and began removing my clothes from my body. Gabriel looked around the newly decorated bedroom, not recognizing it from before. The hot n' sexy female models posters that once hung on the wall were now removed and replaced by hot n' sexy male celebrities such as Omarion and Marques Houston. The background of my computer screen was also filled with pictures of nude male models.

"Like the decoration?" I asked as I unbuckled my belt and unzipped my pants.

"I've got to admit…it's a lot different than before," he replied.

Gabriel sat on the bed and took off his shoes and his socks. I moved onto the bed and lay next to him. I watched passionately as my boyfriend took off every piece of clothing on his body. I then moved closer to Gabriel and sat upright. I wrapped my arms around Gabriel's waist and pressed my chest up against his back. Gabriel embraced the feeling of my body up against his.

"I love you…so much," I said as I rested my chin against Gabriel's shoulder.

"I love you more," Gabriel responded.

"I love you so much that I would take a bullet for you,"

"I love you so much that if you needed a heart transplant, and no recipient was available…I'd cut myself open and give you mine,"

"I love you so much that I'm going to hold you in my arms…and never let go," I said as I began to drift off to sleep.

"Yeah, well, someone has to go turn off the light," Gabriel argued.

"Clap your hands twice," I replied softly.

Gabriel clapped his hands twice and watched in amazement as the lights shut off almost immediately. Finding the idea of clapping your hands to turn the light off astonishing, he continuously performed the technique. Each time he'd clap his hand, the light turned on and off, on and off, on and off. The sound of constant clapping and flickering of lights finally took its toll on me, so I folded my hand with Gabriel's. Understanding the message, Gabriel stopped playing around and went to sleep.

Chapter 36:

The next morning, Gabriel and I were awakened from our nightly dreams by the loud ring tone of Gabriel's cell phone. Not wanting to get out of the bed, we both tried very hard to ignore it. But as seconds passed, the ringer only got louder and more annoying. Now irritated, I forced myself over Gabriel's unconscious body and reached my hand out to grab the phone. As I wiped the sleep from under my eyes, I answered the call.

"Hello," I said softly, still half-asleep.

"Man, are you watching this?" Michael asked anxiously.

I yawned and replied, "What? What is it?"

"Turn to channel 5 news, right now," he commanded.

Acknowledging that something urgent had happened, I got out of bed calmly and walked downstairs into the living room. I grabbed the remote off of the table and turned the television to channel 5 news. As the TV turned to the chosen channel, the words "breaking news" appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"Good morning, I'm Michelle Carr of channel 5 news. If you're just joining us, we're at the scene of a fatal car accident which took the lives of three people and severely injured one child. The accident occurred at around five o'clock this morning. It seems that the victims, identified as Ju and Mei Cheng, were riding down route 27 when the driver lost control of the vehicle and smacked head-on into a company truck driving at sixty miles an hour. The driver and passenger and also the truck driver all died instantly. The only survivor of this incident is a little girl believed to be the two people's daughter. She has been rushed to Mercy Hospital with severe injuries to her lungs. We'll bring more information on her condition when available,"

"Oh my God, I hope she's okay," Gabriel spoke as he started downstairs.

"This just in: We've received more information about the little girl in this tragic accident," the reporter announced. She suddenly drew a saddened look upon her face and said, "It seems that the girl has been confirmed dead by paramedics. Apparently, her lungs, which were severely injured from the impact, collapsed on the way to the hospital,"

Both Gabriel and I's hearts fell cold as neither of us could believe what had happened.

"This is a sad day…a very, very sad day. It gets even sadder because the family was coming home from Mercy hospital after the death of their son and oldest brother, David Cheng, who had committed suicide just several hours earlier after discovering that he had been diagnosed with HIV. We'll bring more information as they come to hand,"

"Damn. An entire family…gone in a matter of hours," I commented.

"How's Esmeralda taking it?" Gabriel asked Michael.

"She hasn't woken up yet," Michael replied. "I've got to go off to this interview. Talk to y'all later,"

"Alright, good luck," I said before finally hanging up the phone. Then I asked Gabriel, "What's today's date?"

"Saturday, December 11," he replied.

"A week and a half 'til Christmas, did you think of what you wanted?"

"I already have it, right here," Gabriel leaned his head up against my shoulder.

"Ugh! I don't want to go to work today!" I grunted and whined.

"Me neither," Gabriel agreed. "I just want to stay in bed and sleep,"

"C'mon, let's go get ready,"

As hot water poured out of the shower nasal, Dajuan and I stood directly under it; lathering each other's bodies with soap. Dajuan wrapped his arms around my body and began to kiss the back of my neck passionately. I loved the feeling of my mate touching every hot spot on my body, especially the neck. In response to the erotic tensions going through my body, I moved the back of my body closer to Dajuan. I then tilted my neck back and locked my lips with Dajuan's.

"Do we always have to make love in the shower?" I said as I turned around to face Dajuan.

"I find shower sex to be quite pleasing, thank you very much," Dajuan replied and kissed me.

"So what time are you getting off of work tonight?"

"At nine. What about you?"

"Same time,"

"Why do you want to know?" Dajuan asked suddenly.

"No reason," I replied. "I just thought that after work we could go to the movies or go clubbin'…or something,"

"I'm in a "clubbin'" kind of mood. Sure, why not?" Dajuan agreed. "We can go to club Volcano,"

"Let's make this interesting; let's go to a regular ol' club tonight. Just for fun," I suggested. "We can go to The Center,"

Dajuan turned the shower knob off and stepped out of the shower, with me following behind. He grabbed a towel out of the closet next to him and handed it to me, then got one for himself. After wrapping the towels around our bare bodies, we went into Dajuan's room to get dressed.

"I've always wondered…where in the hell did the club owners come up with the name "The Volcano"?" I asked.

"Think about it: What happens when a volcano gets too much pressure?" Dajuan asked back.

"It shoots lava,"

"And what happens when a man reaches an orgasm during sex?"

"He shoots…oh! I get it!"

"Obviously, when the club owner came up with the name, they were thinking of orgasms," he concluded. Then he uttered under his breath with a smile, "Nasty bastards,"

I giggled in amusement by the comment.

"Where did I meet someone human as you?" I then asked.

"At my birthday party this past April…at the punch table…where we first met," Dajuan remembered.

"You remember all of that?"

"Don't you?"

"It's all a blur. I only remember when we first started dating,"

"Well…at least you remember some of it,"

"Oh my goodness! Today Esmeralda's going to the hospital to find out what the baby is," I announced.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Dajuan asked as he put on his Friday's uniform.

"Truthfully, I think it's going to be a boy,"

"Nah! I think we got ourselves a little princess on our hands," he disagreed. "I don't think that Michael is going to go through with this pregnancy,"

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"He knows that when the baby enters this world, it won't look anything like him. It'll be Hispanic, African-American, and Asian,"

"So you don't think he's going to be there to take care of the baby?"

"No, I just don't think he's going to feel comfortable taking care of a baby that's not his,"

As Dajuan looked into my eyes, he could tell that I was slightly pissed. Just the thought of Michael running out on my sister infuriated me. I then closed my eye lids tightly, trying to erase the thought out of my mind. I then sat on the bed to put on my pants and socks. Finally, I got up and checked myself in the mirror.

Dajuan and I walked hastily down the hallway stairs into the living room. After putting on our shoes and Dajuan grabbing his house keys, we finally left the house and were on our way to work. Dajuan dropped me off at Chuck E' Cheese, where I worked behind the counter where toys and junk was given in exchange for tickets. After I had exited the vehicle, I walked over to the driver's side to say goodbye.

"Well I guess I'll see you later on tonight, eh?" I said.

"Tell you what…I'll come pick you up after work…how 'bout that?" Dajuan proposed.

"Perfect; because I sure forgot my car at home," I smiled with gratitude.

"Velásquez- get in here before customers arrive!" my boss demanded urgently.

"Right, be right there!" I replied. "Well, guess I'd better get going before she goes muy loco on me. Call me later to remind me to get ready. I'm sure I'll forget,"

"Sure thing,"

After finishing the conversation with a passionate kiss, Dajuan watched as I went on to work, and then left for work himself.

"Is that your boyfriend?" my boss asked.

"Yeah, that's my baby," I replied, watching my lover drive away.

"Cute," she then commented.

I laughed at the comment and went on to work.

Chapter 37:

Esmeralda sat on a stool in front of the kitchen table, waiting for Michael to return from his interview with the Police Department. Along with praying that the interview went well, she also hoped that he would be there in time for the doctor's appointment. The last thing she wanted him to do was miss finding out how the children were doing. Last time she went in for a check-up, the doctor had told her that one of the twins had become sick…but it was nothing serious. That was two months ago and ever since she could still feel both fetus' kicking against her tummy.

"I wish your father would hurry up," she grunted as she rubbed her hand around her stomach. "How long can an interview take anyway?"

Michael sat patiently in the lobby, waiting for the secretary to call his name to be interviewed. He looked at his watch and wanted to faint. It was now eleven-thirty…Esmeralda's appointment was at noon. Irritated as hell, he got out of his seat and walked over to the registration desk.

"Excuse me, ma'am," he tried to say calmly. "How much longer should it be before I'm called in?"

"Let's see," the secretary replied. "There are two more people to be interviewed and then you can go in,"

"My appointment was at 8:30…that was three hours ago," Michael's mind and voice became filled with rage. "Now excuse my French, but what the **fuck** is going on that is taking so long!"

"Excuse me, sir! Please get back in your seat and wait until I call your name,"

"Look, I'm sorry for my attitude. It's just that I have to be at my pregnant girlfriend's doctor appointment in less than 30 minutes and I'm still waiting to be interviewed,"

"How far along is she?" she asked with interest.

"Seven and a half months,"

"You nervous?" she then asked.

"Nervous is only the half of it. I'm scared **shitless!**"

"Alright, tell you what," she said. "I'll reschedule your appointment for Wednesday of next week…same time as the original,"

"Oh God bless you!" Michael cried in relief. "You are a major life saver,"

"No problem," the middle-aged secretary replied. "You'd better get going,"

With that, Michael dashed out of the building into the parking lot. He then got into his car and drove off. As he drove down the road to Esmeralda's house, he consistently looked at his watch; checking the time to make sure that he wouldn't be any later than he already was. He tried to call the house phone, hoping someone would answer. But instead the answer machine picked up the call.

"Damn it!" Michael grunted as he pressed down on the gas.

Finally, he arrived at the hospital where Esmeralda was having her ultrasound. He entered the waiting room just as Esmeralda's name was called to go in. Esmeralda held her stomach gently as she got out of her seat and started walking toward the doctor. Instead of making matters worse by trying to explain his tardiness, he just followed behind her. Esmeralda lay on her back on the hospital bed, waiting for the doctor to arrive. Michael sat in the chair next to her, his head pointed towards the floor in shame.

"What's the matter, baby?" Esmeralda asked, rolling her fingers through his black, wavy hair.

"I wanted…so much…to be here on time," he stated. "Just so that I could feel like I did something right, you know,"

"You're here now, aren't you? That's all that matters to me,"

A smile snuck across Michael's smooth brown face, exposing the dimples on the side of his cheeks.

"So who dropped you off up here? Or did you drive yourself?" he then asked.

"Are you crazy?!" Esmeralda suddenly shouted. "I am seven and a half months pregnant and you thought I drove myself here? That's stupid,"

"Well then who did you call to pick you up?"

"Dajuan, thankfully he was on his lunch break,"

Finally, the doctor walked in, carrying his clipboard in his right arm.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Stuart and I'll be performing your ultrasound," the doctor said.

"Esmeralda Velásquez," Esmeralda introduced herself. "This is my fiancé, Michael,"

"Ah-the proud father," the doctor commented. "Are you nervous?"

"Is it really that noticeable?" Michael asked.

The doctor laughed humorously at the last comment. Then he walked over towards the sink and grabbed a pair of non-latex rubber gloves from the box which they came in. After placing the gloves securely onto his hands, he walked back to the couple and started the ultrasound.

"Alright now, I'm sure that you've been through this before, but just to be sure I'm going to explain what's going to happen," the doctor explained. "First, I'm going to rub a gooey gel on the bottom region of your stomach. It's almost like hair gel or lotion…except colder. This will make it much easier to feel both babies' rhythms and heartbeats. So I'll need you to pull up her shirt just past your stomach,"

"Excuse me, doctor," Michael blurted. "What did you mean "both babies'"?"

Esmeralda suddenly drew a nervous look on her face.

"Esmeralda's having twins," Dr. Stuart replied. "You mean, you didn't know?"

"No—I didn't," he said in a pissed tone. "Baby, when were you going to tell me about this?"

"I was afraid that if you know I was having twins…you wouldn't want to be with me anymore," she replied.

"God! How can we be in a relationship if we can't be truthful to one another?" he then asked, standing next to her.

"I'm sorry,"

"Yeah, you're "sorry". I guess that's supposed to change the fact that you lied to me, right?"

"What do you want me to do? Should I get down on my knees and beg for your forgiveness?"

"No!" Michael shouted.

"Then what?"

"I want you to tell me the truth," Michael finally said. "I don't want us to keep any secrets anymore. I understand that the truth hurts, but that's where discussion comes in,"

"You're right," she agreed. "Okay, no more secrets,"

"May we proceed with the ultrasound, now?" asked the doctor.

Michael and Esmeralda both smiled in embarrassment. A moment later, the doctor had begun the procedure.

Later that evening, the couple sat on the living room sofa, waiting for Dajuan and I to come home from work. To pass the time by, they watched movies on Lifetime. This week's special was about teen pregnancy. After two whole hours, the two hard workers stepped into the house.

"Hey guys," said Esmeralda. "How was work?"

Dajuan groaned and said, "Remind me to never have any children,"

"Same with me," I agreed. "Today, I had to break up a fight…not between children…but their parents,"

"Really, what happened?" Michael asked, meanwhile laughing his guts out.

"It's not funny!" I replied. "They were fighting because one of the parents' kids lost their tickets and claimed the other kid stole them. So they start fighting and the parents break it up,"

"So what started the fight with the parents?" Esmeralda asked.

"An argument over which kid won the fight," I concluded. "Talk about being a good male role-model,"

"What happened to you Dajuan?"

"Oh my God, I saved a fat kids life," Dajuan explained. "This kid was choking on a mouthful of chocolate brownies. He was just puking everywhere, trying to cough it back up. His parents didn't know what to do. So I ran over and performed the good ol' hemlock maneuver. After two tries he was all right,"

"Wow, that's great!" Esmeralda cheered.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you cous'," Michael praised.

"Thanks. So how'd it go at the doctor's?" he replied. "Is the baby a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy," Esmeralda responded smiling.

"And a girl," Michael added.

"Both?! How is that possible?" I asked in shock. "Please tell me it's not a tranny?"

"No, idiot, we're having twins," she confirmed, rubbing her palms around her belly.

"Really! That's awesome!" I then cried out. "Hey, wait a minute…why are we just now finding this out?"

"Well…see…what had happened was…," Esmeralda began to explain.

"We wanted it to be a surprise…surprise!" Michael finished.

Dajuan stared at the couple in disbelief. He could tell something else had prevented them from spilling the good news. The question that came to mind was _what_?

"Talk about surprises! I'll bet you're nervous now, aren't you Michael?" I asked.

"I was nervous from day one," Michael corrected.

"Okay, so Gabriel and I are about to go to "The Center"," Dajuan announced. "Y'all want to come too?"

"That's a straight club," Michael stated.

"We know, we just want to go for fun," I replied. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Thanks, but no," Esmeralda replied. "I'm not feeling too well. I'm just gonna lay down for a while,"

"Are you okay, sis?" I asked with concern.

"I'm just really tried, that's all,"

"You know what, Dajuan? Maybe we can go clubbin' some other day?" I then suggested, still worried about my sister.

"No, you two go have fun. Michael is here with me," she said with a smile. "Don't worry, I'll be fine,"

"Come on, Gabriel," Dajuan urged. "We've been working our asses off all day, the least we could do is have fun,"

"Alright," I reluctantly agreed. "Please Esmeralda…please call me if anything goes wrong, okay?"

"Oh would you please just go already?" she replied with a strong tone.

With that argument resolved, the two of us left the house and were on our way to Dajuan's house to get ready.

"Your brother needs to lighten up…for real," Michael commented.

"What do you mean?"

"He's so over protective of you, it's scary," he explained. "I mean, I would've at least thought that having a dick drilled in your ass would give you a new attitude, but I guess he's just different,"

"That's just a brother's natural instinct: to be protective of his sibling," Esmeralda argued. "And for your information, Gabriel has changed since Dajuan came into his life. Before he met Dajuan, Gabriel was always quiet, shy, he liked to be all to himself. Now, he's outgoing, energetic, basically…he's…fun,"

"That may be so, but he doesn't trust anyone…especially me,"

"That's because he doesn't know you all that well," she replied. "Try spending at least one hour with him, I bet you both will be best friends,"

"Maybe,"

Chapter 38:

Loud music from inside The Center boomed the streets outside as darkness reigned along with the moon. The club itself was decorated with colorful lights and the blinking logo at the top of the building. Dajuan and I entered the line to go into the club just as the party was at its livest. We held our IDs in our hands tightly as we approached the security guard. Finally, after presenting our identification, we walked through the entrance doors; both of our hearts vibrated to the beat of the rap music.

I felt a tiny bit of anxiety as Dajuan and I danced on the dance floor. I'd never been in a "straight" club before, and I'd always heard people talking about how places like this were known to have a lot of fights. So it would be a reckless idea to keep my guard down. But then again, I had Dajuan by my side, so I really didn't have anything to worry about.

Almost the entire night, we danced to old slow songs such as "So Anxious" by Genuwine and new love songs like "Baby Maker" by Day 26. There were fast, upbeat songs too; like "I Can't Hear The Music" by Brutha. Then the DJ did something that I wasn't expecting: he played my favorite Janet Jackson song, titled "So Lonely". I couldn't hold back to that song and immediately got onto the stage and did a performance as if I were Janet herself. Yeah, people were disgusted, but the only person's opinion I cared about was Dajuan's, who cheered and applauded me through the entire performance. After a while, the rest of the crowd lightened up and began applauding along with him. I was having so much fun that I actually got upset when the song ended and was replaced by a rap song. When I'd finally gotten off the stage, I was honored with another round of applause from the females in the club on my job well done.

After dancing our hearts out, Dajuan and I decided to get something to drink. As we sat on the stools behind the bar table, we were greeted by the staring faces of people on opposite sides. My anxiety level suddenly shot to the top as I stared at the staring people. Dajuan simply paid them all no attention as he made his request to the bartender.

"Excuse me, but do you have any non-alcoholic beverages," he asked politely.

"Redbull, all flavors," the bartender replied.

"Two Redbulls, please?"

The bartender grabbed two glass cups from the shelf above him, followed by two cans of the Redbull energy drink.

"Um...could we have a can for each?" I asked. "Also, could you make mine a Monster?"

"It's two dollars each," he responded.

"That's fine," Dajuan assured.

Suddenly, the bartender made the rudest comment anyone in his position could make.

"You do know that we have a "gay" night on Friday's, right?"

"Yeah, but you know…we just felt like coming here tonight," Dajuan replied calmly. "There's no rule against that, is there?"

"No…there isn't…but wouldn't you feel more comfortable being around other "people like yourselves"?"

"What are you implying?" I asked with attitude. "That we don't belong here and should stay within our own boundaries?"

"That doesn't make any sense," the bartender argued. "All I'm trying to say is that it might be safe and smart if you just stay with your own kind,"

"Are you gonna say the same for black people?" Dajuan asked.

"Or what about Hispanics?" I followed the question. "Does that statement apply to us too?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I wasn't trying to be racist. I was only expressing my opinion,"

"No problem. Actually, you're right," Dajuan said. "We should be having fun with other gay folk, but it's boring there. You'd think that us being gay would love prancing around like little fairies all night, but we can't stand that. See what most people don't understand is that…there are two types of gays: masculine and feminine. There's also a "right in between", but they may as well be feminine. Back to the point, you already know what masculine and feminine mean, so I don't have to explain it. My boyfriend and I are masculine so we really don't like all that girly shit. And since almost all of the gay clubs are filled with men in dresses, we thought we'd have more fun here, you know?"

"I hear you, but what about your acceptance with society?"

"SCREW SOCIETY!" I cried out. "I ain't tryin' to impress nobody,"

"Like he said…screw society," Dajuan agreed.

"I feel you," the bartender said. "That's four dollars for the drinks,"

Dajuan reached into his back pocket and pulled out $4 dollars from his wallet. He then handed the money to the bartender and then drank the beverage until it was half empty. Suddenly, my cell phone vibrated inside my pocket. Fearing that something had happened with Esmeralda, I quickly reached inside and pulled it out to answer it. As I listened from the receiver, I could hear a sense of intense urgency coming from Michael's voice.

"Esmeralda's water broke and she's being taken to the hospital!" he cried.

"What! What hospital?" I replied.

"What happened, Gabriel?" Dajuan asked.

"Esmeralda's water broke!" I replied. "Come on, we gotta go, NOW!"

"How did her water break? She's only seven months pregnant,"

"WOULD YOU COME ON?" I commanded.

With me driving, we arrived at Mercy Hospital in almost no time. Dajuan and I ran into the hospital, only to meet Michael in the waiting room. He sat in an empty row of chairs with his gown on and his head pointed towards the floor.

"What happened?" I asked, fearing the worst. "Where's Esmeralda?"

"In the delivery room," he explained, now staring at the two people standing before him. "The doctors rushed her right in,"

"Why the hell aren't you with her?" Dajuan asked with disappointment.

"I couldn't do it," he replied. "I can't do it. I can't be in that room, watching my fiancé give birth to twin children,"

"Fiancé?! You…proposed to her?" Dajuan asked in shock. "When?"

Michael hesitated to answer his cousin. He looked in my eyes and could sense the hostile anger in my facial expression.

"Um…since…last month," he finally replied.

"You've been engaged to my sister for a month…and you nor she couldn't even tell me?" I said with intense anger.

"We were afraid that you wouldn't agree,"

"Oh really! Well what do you expect me to do now, let you in with open arms!"

"Gabriel, please listen?" Michael asked. "I am so madly in love with your sister that it's indescribable. I would do anything for her,"

"Then go in that delivery room and be with her while she brings those babies into this world, because right now…I think my sister would want her future husband to be there,"

I held out my hand, offering my friendship towards Michael. He, however, responded by giving me as nice, big, brotherly hug. This hug would officially confirm him and I as brother in-laws. Finally, feeling more comfortable about the situation, Michael ran to a doctor who then escorted him to the delivery room. As I watched my new family member disappear from my sight, I turned toward Dajuan only to find him sobbing in a chair.

"Dajuan…are you crying?" I asked as I sat down next to him.

"That was… (sniff) so… (sniff) sweet (sniff)," he replied, wiping the falling tears from under his eyes.

2 hours later…

Dajuan paced back and forth across the hospital waiting room. I sat next to him twiddling my thumbs, waiting for the doctor to come see us. After five hours had passed, Michael walked over to us…with a blank look on his face.

"What happened, Michael?" Dajuan asked with concern.

Without answering the question, Michael sat in the chair beside me and tilted his head back.

"Those are two of the most beautiful babies I've ever seen," he said softly with a smile on his face.

Dajuan and I jumped up and cheered joyously, praising the Almighty God for the twins' safe arrival. We then hugged Michael and congratulated him on becoming a father.

"So what are they?" Dajuan asked.

"A boy and a girl…Miguel and Michelle," he replied with joy. "Come on, Esmeralda's waiting for us in room 120A,"

Once the three of us came into the room where Esmeralda was, we couldn't help but gaze at the two children, who lay in their mother's arms. They were so small and precious…like two Baby Alive dolls.

"You look worn out!" Dajuan implied humorously.

"Shut up, and thank you for the compliment," she said. "Would you two like to hold them?"

"Are you sure it's okay?" I asked, afraid that I might hurt their fragile bodies.

"Well, of course you have to wash your hands first. Just to kill all of the harmful germs," Dajuan said.

In what seemed to be a second flat, I went into the restroom to sterilize my hands. When I had returned, I picked up one of the babies and embraced it in my arms. I stared joyously at my newborn nephew, pleasantly sleeping inside his blue-colored blanket. Next to me, Michael stood holding his daughter, kissing her soft forehead while rocking her gently from side to side. Tear drops fell from Esmeralda's eyes as she looked at her family.

"Hey Esmeralda, Michael told us about the engagement…congratulations," I said in a phony sense of happiness.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before," she apologized.

"No need to apologize. You're old enough to make your own decisions," I replied. "I'm glad you found someone who makes you happy,"

"Um, Gabriel?" Dajuan interrupted. "Since we're here, I'm gonna go see how my mom and sister are doing,"

"Okay, I'll meet you back here,"

"What time is it?" Esmeralda asked.

"Almost three o'clock in the morning," Michael responded.

"Time for the babies' breakfast,"

Michael and I brought the twins over to their mother and laid them gently in her arms. Not wanting an audience to watch her breastfeeding, she ordered us both out of the room. As he closed the door behind us, Michael saw this as the perfect moment to start a conversation with me.

"Listen, Gabriel," he said.

"What's up?" I replied.

"Are you sure that you're okay with Esmeralda and I getting married?" he asked.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?" I replied. "Esmeralda is old enough to know when she's found the right person. Besides, if I ever find out that you're cheating on her or anything like that…I'm gonna chop your nuts off and feed them to you through a straw,"

"Gabriel, why can't you find it in that black hole you call a heart to trust me?"

"Because Michael…I don't know you!" I finally confessed.

"That's because you won't give me a chance," Michael argued. "That's why your sister insisted that you and I take off of work one day this week and go hang out…just you and me. So what do you say?"

"Hmm…well…alright, how about Wednesday?" I suggested.

"Fine by me," Michael agreed. "I'll come pick you up at five,"

"Well, I'm going to go meet up with Dajuan. Hasta Luego,"

"See ya,"

Michael watched as his brother-in-law walked into a distance, and then he went back to his family.

I sat in a chair next to my mother's hospital bed, holding my newborn sister in my arms as she slept peacefully. Mom sat upright in her bed flicking the TV remote, trying to find something to watch.

"Oh screw it!" she exerted as she threw the remote into the air, only to have it fall onto her legs, which were still sore from the delivery.

I softly giggled at the look of pain on my mother's face.

"Well, I'm glad you find that amusing," she said with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry; it was the look on your face that made me laugh,"

"Your father called me and told me about the small conversation you two had the night before. I take it things didn't go so well?"

"I did not know dad was homophobic,"

"Well I'm sure he has his reasons. Hopefully those feelings will change now that he knows his son is homosexual,"

"And what do I do if they don't?" I asked.

"I'm sure that our good ol' Heavenly Father will pull through, just as He does every day of our lives," she replied. "And then I'll talk to him,"

"So, did "you know who" ever come see his daughter?"

"Not even a phone call. I swear I don't know what to do anymore,"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure he's bound to call sometime…or maybe even come visit," I implied. "Just have faith and pray,"

"So what are you doing here at this time of night? Don't you have class later on?"

"Gabriel's sister had twins. A boy an a girl,"

"Twins! That must've been one hell of a pain," she implied. "How's Michael taking it?"

"He's fine," I then asked with surprise. "Wait! How did you know about…?"

"Michael came to me a few months ago and told me. He had come to get advice about being a father to a child who's not his," she explained.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him to get out of the situation. If the child's biological father is around, let him take responsibility…no matter the age," she explained. "He said that he couldn't do that…he loved her too much,"

"Yeah, actually, he just announced that they were engaged,"

"What? He's only nineteen years old, he isn't ready for marriage! Why'd he do something so stupid?" she asked in anger.

"I guess he felt that it was the right thing to do, you know, start a family of his own," I explained.

"How's the children's real father taking it?"

"He's dead," I replied sympathetically.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"Suicide, he hung himself because he found out that he tested positive for AIDS,"

"Oh, that's so sad. Who did he get it from?"

"Esmeralda's father. So now that the father is dead, If Michael does run out on her, there's no one to take his place,"

"Well, I have to admit; he's sure proven himself as a man. It's very rare that you'll find a man who will willingly be a father to children who are not his,"

"I'll tell him you said that," I said. "Well, I guess I'd better get going. It's super late and I have class in a few hours,"

"Yeah, and besides… (yawn)…I'm tired,"

As I got out of my seat, I kissed baby Miracle's forehead and returned her over to our mother. Once she comfortably gripped the infant in her arms, I kissed my mother on the cheek before exiting the room. I then met back up with Gabriel, who was nearly asleep in his seat.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired as hell, that's all," Gabriel replied.

"Well, come on, let's go home,"

Chapter 39:

There was extreme silence in my bedroom as Dajuan and I lay in bed together. Dajuan moved his naked body in a sensational motion on top of me. I gripped my hands tightly around my boyfriend's hips as I pushed myself deeper inside of him. I stared deeply into Dajuan's eyes with passion. My toes curled together with every movement. But as much as I tried to enjoy making love with my lover, it was obvious by the look on my face that something was bothering me.

"¿Que pasa?" Dajuan asked.

"Nada, it just that…well…I've been thinking about my acting career,"

"Oh no, you're not thinking about quitting, are you?"

"Well maybe," I replied. "I mean, I still want to be an actor, but right now I have too many responsibilities on my hands and I need the money,"

"Tell you what, why don't you let me help out around the house?" Dajuan suggested. "You know, pay some of the bills and stuff,"

"But you don't live with me,"

"I'd like to. I mean, don't you want me to?" he asked.

"Of course I do. I can't think of anything better…but,"

"Then I'll start packing my things tomorrow morning," he finally said.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "What about your mom?"

"I'll tell her while I'm packing," he explained. "And besides, she thinks of you as her son in-law already. This will make it official,"

"But we have class tomorrow,"

"Oh, I'm sure missing one day of school won't hurt,"

"I love you," I said with a smile.

"Then shut up and make love to me," Dajuan replied softly. He then leaned over and kissed me passionately.

I could feel my penis becoming stronger as it rested inside of Dajuan's body. Dajuan moved his body up and down slowly, as if massaging my manhood. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily as it continued to go deeper inside of him. Sweat dripped down my face as I slid my eight inches of fun in and out of Dajuan's body.

"Hey…videotape us…with my camera," Dajuan suggested. "It's up on the shelf,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Just for fun; something we can both jerk-off to, you know?"

I smiled at Dajuan's idea and nodded in agreement. I then pulled my erected cock out of Dajuan's body and got off of the bed. I walked over to the book shelf, which rested against the wall next to the closet. Standing on the tip of my toes, I reached for the electronic device. After turning the camera on and setting it on my nightstand, I hopped back onto the bed; where Dajuan laid waiting on his back.

"Give me a blowjob," Dajuan asked.

"What?" I replied in a confused tone.

"Come on, I've always wanted one,"

Without another reply, I slid my naked body backwards towards the end of the mattress. I soon found myself face to face with Dajuan's dick, which hung like a polish boy sausage on his thigh. I looked up and stared at Dajuan with a lustful smile on my face, and then wrapped my fingers around his private part as I slid it down my throat. Dajuan closed his eyes and moaned silently as I moved my mouth up and down on his thick rod; wetting it completely with saliva. He rubbed his hands across my smooth hair and slowly moved his body up as I moved my head down. He stared deeply into the camera next to him, making sexy facial expressions while continuing to moan in pleasure.

I could tell that Dajuan was getting close to having an orgasm, but I still continued with the technique. Dajuan picked up the camera and faced it towards me. He then jerked his body up and scrunched his face together one last time as he ejaculated inside of his condom while still inside my mouth. Afterwards, I got back up and lay next to my lover, putting my head on his chest to feel his heart beating extremely quick.

"That was freaking awesome!" Dajuan complemented as he turned the camera off of record.

"I'm exhausted. What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know. Although I'm sure that it's around four something," he replied.

"You know what I like about you?" I then asked.

"What?"

"You're African American, and yet you talk like a white boy,"

"What do you mean?" Dajuan asked with astonishment.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about," I replied. "A normal black person would say "what you mean?" not "what do you mean?"

"So I talk properly, no big deal,"

"And that's what I love about you," I explained. "It shows that you're educated and sophisticated,"

"Go to sleep, we've got a lot to do tomorrow,"

"Such as?" I asked.

"You mean that you're not going to help me pack my things?"

"No, I'm just going to help you put your things in a box so that you can bring it back here," I replied with sarcasm. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight,"

"Sweet dreams," said Dajuan.

Gabriel was unfortunately unable to hear the last comment…because he was away in dreamland; snoring like a baby with the flu. I swept my fingers through my lover's hair one last time before turning the camera off completely and drifting off to sleep.

Chapter 40:

Michael sat in the chair next to Esmeralda's hospital bed. In his arms were his newborn twin babies. He stared deeply at his fiancé as she slept peacefully. He sat there thinking to himself, I couldn't be happier. I'm going to be married to the mother of my children. I'm finally going to start a family of my own…with children that really don't belong to me. Then he thought, what am I complaining about? Technically, I'm still considered as their father, aren't I? Just not their biological father.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted by a nurse who had come in to check up on Esmeralda and the twins.

"Oh my goodness! What're you still doing up, Mr. Newman?" the young nurse asked. "It almost four in the morning,"

"I can't sleep," Michael replied. "Becoming a father can really put a toll on a brother,"

"Yeah, I remember when I had my first child. I was seventeen years old. Esmeralda and the twins are lucky; my child's father wasn't there to see his daughter, Danielle's birth. He'd been killed the day before, in March of 2001. Apparently, the plane exploded right after it took off. Demetrius was my one and only true love," she explained.

"I know how you feel," he replied. "I lost my oldest cousin to the same incident. His name was Demetrius also,"

"I'm sorry, but was his last name Newman?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Newman was fiancé's last name,"

"Holy shit! You mean…my cousin was your fiancé?"

"I wondered why your name sounded so familiar," she said. "Demetrius said he had a younger brother. His name was Dajuan?"

"Yes, that's my younger cousin," he replied. "He was here earlier,"

"This really is a small world," the nurse admitted. "Well, I still think that you should get some rest,"

"I will, I promise,"

"Yeah, well in the meantime, these two need to go back to the nursery," she said, referring to the twins.

Michael handed the infants over to the nurse and got out of his seat.

"I need some coffee," he told himself. "Do you need my help with anything?"

"No, not at all,"

"Well then in that case, I'm gonna head on home," he said. "If Esmeralda wakes up, could you tell her where I am so that she doesn't worry?"

"Why would I have to worry?" Esmeralda suddenly said, sitting herself up in the bed.

"Baby, what are you doing up?" Michael grunted.

"Your flirting woke me up," she joked. "What about you? Why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep. Let's just say that I don't like sleeping in hospitals,"

"Why didn't you go home?" she asked.

"And leave you here alone after just giving birth to twins!" he replied. "No way!"

Esmeralda smiled in appreciation to his protective ways, but then commanded, "Go home, Michael."

"All right, I'm going," he replied. "But be sure to call me the minute you wake up, okay?"

"I promise I will. Now go home before my sexual tensions for you take effect,"

"Um, I don't mean to crush your dreams…but you do know that you have to wait at least three weeks before you are healed enough to have sex, don't you?" the nurse asked.

"Say wha-?!" both teenagers shouted.

"Believe it or not, you did just push twin watermelons out of one lemon. Having sex now can seriously damage your ovaries," she explained.

"Dang, that sucks," Michael grunted. He then looked down at the bulge in his pants and said in embarrassment, "I guess I'd better be going now. See you later on, okay baby?"

"I'll be dreaming about you," she replied. "I love you,"

"Love you too, bye,"

And with that, Michael exited the hospital and left for home. He entered his home and dragged his feet up the stairs toward his bedroom. Once in his room, he tossed his jacket onto the floor and flopped onto his bed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, there came a knock at his door.

"Come in," he said.

His mother opened the door and gave her son an evil stare.

"Well, are you going to tell me where you were or do I have to ask?" she asked.

"Please, ma, it's four in the morning and I'm wiped out," he then asked, "Can't we discuss this later…like never?"

"No, we'll discuss it now. Michael when were you gonna tell us that you got a girl pregnant?"

"How'd you find out?"

"Um, I do have a sister and a newborn niece at the hospital,"

"Yeah, well you heard wrong. The twins aren't mine biologically,"

"And I guess that makes it better, doesn't it?" his mother argued. "You're not allowed to see her anymore,"

"No disrespect, but I'm nineteen years old, old enough to make my own decisions," Michael argued back.

"Oh really? I don't see you paying any bills or buying groceries,"

"That's because I'm trying to make a living for my own family,"

His mother suddenly smiled and asked, "So how do the babies look? I'll bet they're adorable. What are their names?"

"Miguel and Michelle, and they are the prettiest babies I've ever seen,"

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'd like to talk with you about your future with…what's her name?"

"Esmeralda, I think you should come with me one day this week and meet your daughter in-law,"

"Oh Lord, help this boy," she pleaded softly before walking to bed.

Chapter 41:

When Gabriel woke up later that morning, I had already halfway finished packing all of my things and bringing them back to his house. He stretched his body out on the mattress and yawned. The rubbery taste of my manhood still lured in his breath. After wiping the sleep from under his eye lids, he stared lustfully at me, who sat at the computer desk finishing a conversation with my mother on the telephone. I hung up the phone and turned my attention to Gabriel.

"Well I see you started packing without me," he said with disappointment.

"Sorry; but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't want to wake you," I replied before saying, "You are not going to believe what just happened to me,"

"What-did you lose your job?" Gabriel asked.

"No, I might get drafted," I replied.

"What? Do you mean like a military drafting?"

"No, I mean a Los Angeles Lakers basketball team drafting!" I then said with excitement.

"DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Gabriel shouted in relief. "How did you get recruited?"

"Apparently, one of the team's representatives came to one of my games scouting for new talent. He saw my awesome skills and took great interest in me,"

"That's amazing! So when do you start?" Gabriel became ecstatic.

"First, the coach has to meet me in person and see me in action. After that, we'll just have to see,"

"Well, I guess you're finally going to see your longtime dream come true," Gabriel suddenly grunted.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that while you are accomplishing your goals…I'm still a wannabe actor,"

"I have an idea: why don't you ask Gordy if the acting offer still stands?" I suggested.

"His name is Marty and I thought that you didn't want me to take that job?" Gabriel replied.

"Since then, I've come to the fact that those model are just fucking you…I get to make love to you," he explained. "Besides, I trust you,"

"But I want to be an actor, not a porn star,"

"Every actor starts somewhere,"

"I'm still a little unsure though," Gabriel replied. "Before I say yes, are you really sure that you want me do this?"

"Hell no, but it's not about what I want," I then said, "As long as you're happy, I'm happy,"

"All right, later on I'll call Marty and ask him if the offer still stands,"

I crawled onto Gabriel's bed toward my soul mate. I soon found myself staring into my boyfriend's hazel eyes.

"In the meantime, how about you give me a little "sneak preview" of what I'm going to be seeing in your movies," I whispered with a seductive tone.

Gabriel responded by moving his lips closer toward mine as if going to kiss me. Just before our lips would connect, Gabriel swerved to my side and whispered in my ear.

"In the shower,"

"But I already took one," I said.

"So come take another one," he said before walking into the bathroom.

"I had a dream last night," Gabriel announced, holding me in his arms under the steaming hot water.

"Was I in this dream?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, no. I dreamed about a gay vampire who only drank the blood of straight high school and college boys; turning them into cock-hungry zombies,"

"Sounds like an idea for a porno," I implied. "You should ask Marty about making it his next film,"

"With me as the hot and seductive vampire," Gabriel added.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know. We could celebrate your recruiting to the Los Angeles Lakers," he suggested, smothering his body closer with me. "Just think, pretty soon I'm going to be the husband of a famous basketball player,"

"And I'm going to be the husband of a famous gay porn star,"

"Would you please stop saying that?" Gabriel asked suddenly. "I'm going to be an actor and director. And besides, we're not even sure that the offer is still available,"

"Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?"

"Whatever," Gabriel said. "So did you tell your mother that you were moving out?"

"No, I figured that I'd just go to the hospital and tell her in person,"

"WHAT? YOU'RE MOVING OUT?" my mother shouted. Miracle cried in irritation by the noise. "When did you decide on this?"

"Last month, Gabriel and I agreed that we would go to Vermont to get married and then I would move in with him," I explained.

"Why wait 'til now to tell me?" she then asked.

"I don't know…I guess I was scared of how you'd react," I replied.

"Well, you're eighteen now, too old for me to tell you no. So…I'm gonna miss you being in the house,"

"Mom, I'm gonna be right around the corner, so it'll be like I never left," I ensured.

"So when will you be officially moving out?" she asked.

"This evening. Mom, please don't be mad at me,"

"Oh, I knew you were going to move in with Gabriel sooner or later. I just wish that it was later than sooner,"

"Oh mom," I cried as he hugged my mother tightly.

Once released from my arms, Mom wiped the tears from under her eyes and said, "I called your father and talked about what was going on with you,"

"What did he say?" I asked.

"I'm not saying anything. You're going to have to call him and talk to him yourself,"

"I'll call him later," I said. "Well, I guess I should get back home and finish packing. I'll come back later to see Miracle,"

"All right, sweetie, bye,"

Chapter 42:

"So you scheduled an appointment with Mr. Gordon?" Esmeralda asked, holding her son in her arms.

"Yeah, Dajuan suggested that I should give being a porn star another shot," I replied. "My appointment is tomorrow at three in the afternoon,"

"Look at my brother; finally becoming an actor,"

"Dajuan got recruited to play for the Los Angeles Lakers,"

"Really? Where is Dajuan anyway?" she asked.

"He's in another room telling his mother that he's finally moving in with us," I replied. "Where's Michael?"

"He's on his way here," she said. "He's so sweet. He stayed here with me all night and held the twins. I heard him and one of the nurses flirting at around four in the morning, so I woke up,"

"He was flirting with a nurse in front of you?" I asked with anger.

"They weren't really flirting, Gabriel," she corrected. "They were talking about something…something about Dajuan having a niece…I can't remember,"

"Dajuan has a niece?" I pondered the question.

Suddenly, Michael walked into the room. His face still wore a tired and sleepy expression. In his hand was a cup of coffee from the hospital lobby. He walked over to his fiancé's bedside and sat beside her.

"Hey, Gabriel, how you doin'?" he said in a tired tone. "Where's Dajuan? I need to talk to him,"

"He went to see your aunt and the baby," I replied before asking, "Michael, does Dajuan have a niece?"

"Aw man, now you've spoiled the surprise!" he cried. "Alright, I'll tell you, but don't tell Dajuan. Last night, I was talking to one of the nurses who came in to check up on the babies. She was telling me about how lucky we all were because her baby's father was killed in an airplane accident; the day before she gave birth…just like Dajuan's brother Demetrius. Turns out that Demetrius was her fiancé and died before she gave birth to their daughter, Danielle; Dajuan's now seven year old niece,"

Little did the three people know... Dajuan stood right at the bedroom door; listening to the whole story. Michael looked up and his heart almost sank at the sight of his cousin. Everyone else turned and the room fell silent.

"Um, maybe I should go get that nurse?" Michael thought. He then pressed the button to call a nurse in, who responded to the call fairly quick.

Once she walked in and saw Dajuan, her heart fell cold. He looked exactly like her fiancé and a lot like her daughter.

"This is Dajuan, Demetrius' younger brother," Michael introduced.

"My name is Lauren Johnson," she introduced herself. "I was your brother's fiancé before he died. We had a daughter together, her name is Danielle. Would you like to meet her?"

"**She's here**?" Dajuan cried with joy. "Of course I want to meet my **only** niece,"

The nurse smiled with relief and left the room for only a second to get the child. When they'd returned, Dajuan's eyes instantly started to water. Danielle looked exactly like her father except for a few motherly features. The little girl walked over to her uncle and stared at his face, as if she'd recognized him. Dajuan kneeled down to face the girl.

"You're the little boy who was in the picture with my daddy, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm your uncle Dajuan," Dajuan replied with a smile. "How old are you?"

"Seven,"

"She's so cute," Esmeralda commented.

"Thank you," Danielle replied.

Dajuan rose back up and wiped the tear drop from under his eyes.

"Well if you don't mind, I have to get back to work," the nurse said.

"Can she stay here with us for a little while?" he asked.

"Oh no, I can't have you watch her for me," she replied.

"We don't mind," said Esmeralda, Michael, and I.

"Well…okay, but only for a little while," she said. "I don't want to cause any problems,"

With that, Lauren told Danielle to behave herself and was on her way. Dajuan spent most of the rest of the day with his niece; introducing her to her grandmother, causing Ms. Newman to cry harder than ever before. He introduced her to her newborn aunt. By the time the two relatives had returned to Esmeralda's room it was almost dark. Lauren, Danielle's mother, came into the room to pick her up to go home.

"Thank you so much for keeping an eye on her for me," she thanked.

"It was no problem at all," Dajuan replied. "Today was one of the best days of my life,"

"Well we'd better get home. My husband and son are probably driving each other insane,"

"Who have a son?" I asked. "How old is he?"

"He just turned three," she replied. "Can you guess his name?"

"Is it Demetrius by any chance?" Michael joked.

"Right. Well we should be going," she said. "Say goodbye, Danielle,"

"Bye," Danielle said.

We all smiled and waved at the child as they left our sight.

"Gabriel, we should get going too if we want to get the rest of my things over to your house," Dajuan suggested.

"So I guess that since you're moving in with him that declares you two to be married, doesn't it?" Michael asked.

Dajuan and I both looked at one another and then I asked, "How do you figure that?"

"Well, since you can no longer get married legally in the United States, most gay people declare themselves married the day one moves into a home with the other," he explained. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Well, just last week, Gabriel proposed to me and we were going to get a civil union in Vermont next month," Dajuan confessed.

"You proposed to him a week ago and got mad when we didn't tell you about our engagement?" Esmeralda asked in an upset tone.

"It was actually three days ago to be exact," I corrected.

"I take it that you didn't know that the government just passed a law in Vermont banning gay marriage?"

"No…we didn't," Dajuan replied with disappointment.

"Don't worry, Dajuan. We'll just go to Canada and get married," I said.

"To do that legally, we'd have to move to Canada,"

"Hey, look at it this way: You love each other, right?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yes, I can't see my life without Gabriel by my side," Dajuan replied.

"I've got nothing but the utmost love for Dajuan," I followed.

"Do you, Dajuan Newman, take Gabriel Velásquez to be your _unlawfully_ wedded husband, to cherish and hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" Michael interrupted.

"I do," Dajuan replied.

"And do you, Gabriel Velásquez, take Dajuan Newman to be your unlawful wedded husband, to cherish and hold, through sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?" he continued.

"I do," I replied.

"Then in the name of the Holy Bible and the Almighty God, I now pronounce you husbands; you may kiss each other," he concluded.

I stood up to face Dajuan, staring eye to eye with one another. Our hands locked together as our lips finally connected. When we had finally stopped, we turned around and saw a huge crowd of people watching the whole thing taking place. They then applauded and congratulated us on becoming false newly weds. Dajuan's mother was also watching in the crowd, crying her eyes out with joy and happiness. Soon enough, the crowd dissipated and went back to their business.

"Congratulations," said a voice all too familiar to me.

"Mom?" I cried out into the crowd.

Just then, Esmeralda and I's mother walked into the room, bringing with her two other people.

"Hi, mom, how are you?" Esmeralda asked.

"I'm fine. I see that you're doing well also, Ms. Mommy," Mom replied.

"Who are they?" Dajuan asked, recognizing one of the two people with mom. "Hey, isn't that the waiter from Pizza Hut?"

"Yep, everyone this is Sasha and his mother, Kim," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," they all said.

"How did you know we were at the hospital?" Esmeralda asked.

"Sasha called me on my cell phone right before Dajuan and I left and I told him where we were," I answered.

"So these must be the twins?" Mom asked, referring to the babies. "What are their names?"

"Miguel and Michelle," Michael said proudly. "Miguel is Spanish for Michael,"

"Well, I have to get my things over to Gabriel's house before it gets too dark," Dajuan explained. "Gabriel, I'll come back and pick you up when I'm done,"

"No, I'll come with you," I argued. "It was nice meeting you Sasha and Kim,"

"Nice meeting you too," they both said.

"Bye everyone,"

"Bye. Have a nice honeymoon," Michael joked.

Dajuan and I laughed sarcastically before leaving the hospital.

Meanwhile at the California State Prison,

"Velásquez? Velásquez, get up, you're being released!" one of the security guards said.

"W-what? Why?" Mr. Velásquez asked.

"Don't ask me; I guess it was for good behavior,"

Mr. Velásquez exited his prison cell with great relief. He can finally go back and see his family once more. He made sure to tank the other prison mates for a wonderful time and then told them to go to Hell. He then was sent to the registration desk, where he was returned all of his belongings from when he was arrested. He then walked to the prison gate and gave one final salute before walking into the darkness; a grim smile snuck across his face.

Chapter 43:

Gabriel wrapped his arms around my waist as we slow danced to the beat of the smooth slow music playing in his stereo. We danced as if there wasn't a care in the world that we would have to face. It wasn't that we didn't know the consequences of what we'd done, but that we really didn't care. All that mattered was that we had finally gotten what we both wanted: each other. Nothing in the world could make this night anything but a dream come true. Just then the door bell rang.

"Who the hell could be coming here at this hour?" Gabriel asked.

He let go of me and put the music on pause. He hurried downstairs to open the door before the person outside left thinking that no one was home. As he opened the front door, it seemed as if his worst nightmares had now come true. He came face to face with his newly released father.

"Hey, son, how have you been doing?" Mr. Velásquez asked.

"When did the Devil let you out of his dungeon?" Gabriel asked back.

"Oh now that's no way to talk to your father,"

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean 'what do I want'?" he asked. "I live here. Now are you gonna let me in or am I gonna have to force my way through?"

Without argument, Gabriel moved out of the way and let his father pass. Mr. Velásquez walked in as if nothing had ever happened and made himself at home. Gabriel closed the door behind and stared at his father with a look of hatred.

"So where's my baby girl at?" his father asked. "I'm just dying to see her,"

"She's at the hospital. Congratulations, you're a grandfather of two," he replied in a blank tone.

"Twins?" he cried out. "What are their names?"

"Miguel and Michelle," Gabriel replied.

Just then, I walked down the stairs to see what was going on. I was shocked to see Gabriel's father sitting on the couch.

"Hello, Mr. Velásquez," I said.

"Dajuan, I knew that you and Gabriel would hit it off perfectly," Mr. Velásquez commented. "So, have you thought about moving in yet?"

"I just brought my things over this evening," I replied.

"Perfect, now we can be one big happy family again," he proclaimed.

"Yeah right!" Gabriel mumbled with a chuckle.

"What was that, son?" Mr. Velásquez asked.

"You come back from prison, which you were sent to for trying to kill your own daughter, and you expect us to welcome you with open arms?" Gabriel asked.

"I know you feel betrayed because I broke _**your**_ little promise to stop making porn, but what can I say? Some bad habits ain't so easy to break,"

"Yeah, well your fucking bad habit ruined all the respect that I ever had for you as a father…and as a human being,"

"What the fuck do you want me to do, get on my knees and beg for forgiveness?" his father asked.

"That may work for a certain higher level of power, but it doesn't work on me," Gabriel replied before finally going to his room. I followed behind him to make sure that he was all right.

"I can't believe this. I cannot stand here and believe that they purposely released the destroyer of everyone's life," Gabriel said as he paced back and forth across his sky blue carpet.

"Baby, I think you're taking this way out of proportion. I mean, you never know, he might've changed while in prison," I claimed.

"Yeah, from straight to gay," he replied. "Besides, that's easy for you to say; you didn't go through what my sister and I went through,"

"And that's where you being an adult comes in. He can no longer tell you what to do now that you are eighteen and now married to a hot n' sexy college boy,"

"You're right. I don't know what I'm trippin' for; I'm supposed to be on my honeymoon. All I should be thinking about right now is how much I just want to take off every piece of clothing from your delicious body,"

Gabriel soon began to lift up my t-shirt over my head. I lifted my arms into the air until my shirt was completely taken off. I then kissed my lover's lips passionately and held onto his body as we fell onto the bed. Gabriel turned off his night lamp and turned over as he and I caressed one another all night long.

Chapter 44:

"Hello, this is Martin Gordon, who may I ask is calling?" Marty asked from the receiver on his telephone.

"Hello, Marty, this is Gabriel," I answered.

"Gabriel, hello. How are you? What can I do for you?" he then asked.

"I'm fine. I was just wondering if your offer to work as an actor was still available,"

"It most definitely is. Why, are you interested?"

"Yes, I am very much interested. My boyfriend, Dajuan, finally said he'd be okay with it,"

"That's great. How about you and I schedule an appointment to meet so that you can sign our company's contract?" Marty suggested. "How's this afternoon sound for you?"

"It's perfect!" I cried with joy.

"Alright, so I guess I'll see you at around…three o'clock,"

"Okay. Thank you so much for this opportunity, Marty,"

"It's no problem. Besides, you're practically my godson," my godfather replied. "You just make sure that it's cool with your boyfriend, all right?"

"Yes, sir. I sure will. Okay, see you later,"

"Adios,"

I hung up the phone and almost wanted to faint. I fell back on my bed in relief that I'd finally be making enough money to survive. I then looked up towards the ceiling and thanked God for my miracle. All of a sudden, I let out a loud scream of happiness and began jumping on the mattress. Dajuan's unconscious body bounced with every, jump and eventually, the knight in shining armor had finally awakened.

"Dude, come on, people are still trying to sleep for Christ sake!" he shouted.

"Guess what?" I replied.

"What?" he replied while still trying to sleep.

"I'm going to meet Mr. Gordon this afternoon to sign a contract; officially making me an actor/model in the industry,"

Dajuan immediately sprung himself awake and asked, "What? Are you serious?"

"As the attack my heart is having right now," I replied.

"I told you. Didn't I tell you? I told you that he'd immediately give you the job when you call," he stammered his words. "So what time is the meeting?"

"It's at three o'clock this afternoon,"

"Can I come with you?" Dajuan asked. "You know, just to prove to him that I'm okay with this,"

"Absolutely," I answered happily. "Come on, let's go get ready,"

When Dajuan and I had arrived at the Adult Film Industry that afternoon, we were immediately directed to Mr. Gordon's office. Unfortunately, he was busy with another auditioner, so we were asked to sit and wait for him to return. As I sat in my seat with a smile practically glued to my face, Dajuan utilized this amount of time to listen to music of his iPod. He showed comfort and support to me by holding my hand and sitting very close together. Finally, after nearly thirty minutes of waiting, the producer had returned to his office. He directed Dajuan and I into his office and asked us to take a seat.

"Mr. Gordon, this is my boyfriend, Dajuan," I introduced.

"So this is the famous young man I've heard so much about," he replied. "Nice to finally meet you,"

"Pleasure's all mine," Dajuan replied.

"So then, let's get down to business," Marty suggested. "I have with me your five-year contract. It explains everything from our salary ranges to terms and agreements. It's a legitimate document, but I strongly suggest that you read it over before signing it; just so that there are no surprises,"

I took only more than a few minutes to read the several pieces placed before me. I basically understood all of the terms and agreements because I'd read it many times before. Before my father was fired from being a cameraman in this industry, he had high hopes that I would one day decide to become an actor. Therefore he would give me my own contract and force me to read and comprehend its words before being allowed to watch television. This was how I learned to read.

So without any misunderstandings of the contract from either me or Dajuan, I signed my name on the bottom line on the last page, which was marked with an "X".

"Perfect," Mr. Gordon said as he took the contract back into his hands. "It's a good thing that you called me when you did. I'm making another production titled, Teenage Caveman. You may have seen the 1950s version and the 2001 version starring Andrew Keegan, and it basically has the same concept except a lot more sex and no girls,"

"Sorry, sir, but isn't that copyright infringement?" Dajuan asked.

"You'd think so, wouldn't you?" he replied. "And it is considered copyright unless one condition is made,"

"You got permission from the original director, didn't you?" I asked.

"No, he died a few years ago. So I had to get permission from the millennium version's director. Luckily, he's a good friend of mine," Marty replied. "Gabriel, will you play the lead role of David?"

Just then, my face turned from ecstatic to sorrow in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Marty asked.

"That name, I had a best friend with that name," I replied. "He committed suicide just last week. He was only sixteen and had gotten infected with AIDS…and my father was responsible for it. David's funeral was today and I forgot all about it,"

"Are you saying that it would be difficult for you to play the role?" Marty asked.

"No, of course I'll play the part. It's just that it took until just now for me to remember him,"

"Tell you what: Later I'll take you to the cemetery to see his grave, okay?" Dajuan suggested.

Gabriel and I walked around the gloomy cemetery in search of David's grave site. When we'd finally gotten to it, we couldn't help but stare at the words carved into the tombstone. The words read, "David Cheng, born January 19, 1991- died December 10, 2007, "gone but not forgotten".

"I should have been there, I should have been there to protect them," Gabriel said with his head face down.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened," I uttered. "None of this is your fault,"

My words of comfort didn't work this time. Gabriel fell to his knees and said a silent prayer. Afterwards, he suddenly began to sing _Amazing Grace_. Before that moment, I had never heard Gabriel sing. I didn't even know that he could. As Gabriel continued to sing, he eyes wept in sorrow along with his heart. He then got back onto his feet and stared at the tombstone once more.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, wiping the tears from his cheeks.

Finally, Gabriel turned to face me, who gave him comfort by wrapping him in my arms with the utmost sympathy. Once we were released from one another, we walked back to my car and went back home.

Chapter 45:

The following day, I was preparing for my date with Michael. I'd just gotten out of the shower when Dajuan had woken up from a good night's sleep. Dajuan stared at me with lust in his eyes. He always seemed to get turned on at the sight of a wet naked boy.

"So, you're getting ready to go on a "date" with my cousin?" Dajuan asked.

"Shut up. You just better pray that I don't kill Michael if he even talks about having doubts about being with my sister," I replied.

"Just promise me that you will try to get along with him?" he asked. "By now Michael must be very stressed out,"

"I guess I could lighten up a bit," I agreed. "But only because you asked me to,"

"Thank you,"

"So what are you going to do while I'm out?"

"My mother and sister and coming out of the hospital today, so I'm going to pick them up,"

That afternoon, Michael had arrived to pick up Gabriel a few minutes earlier than expected. Once he'd entered the car, they drove off into the distance. I watched them leave the house from Gabriel's bedroom window. As I watched on, I couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling deep within my heart. It was a feeling that put me in fear of Gabriel and Michael's life. I picked up my cell phone and gripped it in my hand; thinking of whether or not to call on of them.

"Maybe it's just my imagination," I thought to myself as I relaxed my grip on the phone and went on with my day.

"Where the heck are we going now?" I asked impatiently.

"You'll see when we get there. Now will you please stop acting like you're five years old?" Michael replied.

We soon came to a café in the outskirts of the city. Darkness began to fill the sky as a full moon appeared above the sun. Michael drove into the parking lot to park his car. He then took the key out of the ignition and got out of the vehicle; I followed after him. The inside of the café was very dark and eerie looking. The only sight of light came from the spotlight on the stage, which was filled with a poet reciting his poem while a band performed softly behind him. Michael and I walked inside and sat at a table toward the front of the stage. The smell of cigarettes and cigars burned the inside of my nose.

"Sometimes, whenever I get too stressed out from school and work, I'd come down here and listen to the many poets recite their poems and hear people sing on karaoke night," Michael explained. "It always seemed like the poets knew exactly what to say to calm my nerves, so I continued to come here…even after graduation,"

"Have you ever recited a poem?" I asked. "Or sang a song?"

"Shoot—I wish! I can't sing to save to my life. But I have recited of few of my poems here," he replied. "You wanna hear one of my most recent ones?"

"You mean you're going to get up on that stage…in front of all these people…and recite a poem?"

"Sure, why not?"

After the last poet read his piece of literature, the stage announcer walked onto the stage.

"Nice job. Let's give another round of applause to Mark Wilson of Malibu High School," he said.

The audience applauded the poet by snapping their fingers quietly.

"And now for our last performer of the night. I've known this guy personally from his visits in the past year. Y'all should know his cousin, Dajuan Newman, used to be captain of the Malibu High School's basketball team. Well give it up for my man, Michael Newman!" the man introduced.

The audience applauded as Michael walked onto the stage as if it were nothing.

"Thanks, Joe. You know, it's never a good introduction unless you include my cousin's name in it," Michael joked. "Hello how's everybody tonight? I wrote this poem just a few days ago for a friend who really has problems trusting people when it comes to his sister. But now he needs to realize that there's no other alternative, because his sister gave birth to my two beautiful twin babies, Miguel and Michelle. So I titled this poem, "trust","

_Trust, something I can never seem to receive from you._

_And it doesn't seem to matter what I do._

_I can treat your sister as if she were a queen, _

_But you still choose to treat me so mean._

_Well, what you need to realize is that I'm not going anywhere…_

_I'm here to stay._

_So you can either accept it or get the hell out my way._

_Is asking for your trust asking for too much?_

_Or is it that you're just too stubborn to accept such?_

_I know that you don't think that I'm right for her,_

_But what you need to see is that I love her,_

_That I would do anything for her._

_I only want the best for my new family,_

_But I have to face reality._

_The reality that to you, no man can ever be good enough,_

_Charming enough, or responsible enough_

_To be with her._

_But God is on my side and with him I know nothing can conquer thee._

_So to make our family complete, you have to do one little thing…_

_Trust me._

The audience all snapped their fingers loudly as Michael placed the microphone back onto its stand. He then took his bow and walked off of the stage.

"That was beautiful," I said as Michael sat down next to me.

"Thanks," Michael replied.

"You're right, I do have trust issues," I then confessed. "But it's not that I don't trust you…I don't know you. I mean how do I know that you're always going to be there for Esmeralda? How do I know that you can give her and the babies what they need?"

"That's where the trust comes in,"

"Prove me wrong," I challenged.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Since you think that I can never trust you…prove me wrong," I explained. "Show me that you're worth more than a sack of sperm,"

"It's a deal," he agreed. "Come on; let's go home before it gets too dark out,"

With that, we got out of our seats and walked out of the café. I suddenly got a strange feeling as we walked into the parking lot. It was an uneasy feeling I remembered having when I was coming home from high school to see my father drunk. I wanted to ignore these feelings but my mind wouldn't let me. Suddenly, Michael and I came into the parking lot to find three boys standing in front of our car; as if waiting for us. They looked a little older then Michael, probably twenty-one. I could tell that these were some sort of gang members or drug dealers by their baggy pants, muscle t-shirts, and do-rags and bandanas. At the sight of Michael, the three Hispanics began to walk toward him.

"Hey, Michael, how are you doing?" one of the boys asked.

"I'm good," Michael replied. "What are y'all doing in front of my car?"

"Waiting for you; do you think that we can talk privately?" he asked.

"Sure. Gabriel, wait right here; I'll be back,"

Michael and the gang member walked about twenty feet away from the rest of the group.

"So what's up?" Michael asked.

"Don't act like you don't know man!" the gang member said strongly. "Where've you been?"

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked.

"Let's see, you been gone for a long time," he explained. "A lot of the boys are starting to get worried; they think that you might be trying to leave the gang,"

"Man, I got a family now. I'm sorry but I can't be with y'all anymore,"

"Mike, you know the rules: the only way you can leave…is in a body bag,"

"Oh, you tryin' to threaten me now?" Michael argued. "In front of my brother in-law?"

"Rules are rules, Michael,"

Suddenly, the gang member reached into the backside of his pants and pulled out a loaded pistol. Michael took a few steps back in fear as he found himself staring down the barrel of a gun. I watched nervously at the two people confronted one another. I suddenly got the feeling of fear. I was in fear of Michael's life.

"You don't want to do this, Carlos," Michael said. "Come on; you and I are like brothers. We were on the same basketball team in high school. You don't want to do this,"

"You're right…I don't want to do this," Carlos replied. "But see, it's not about what I want to do, Michael; it's what I have to do,"

Finally, the gang member pulled the pistol's trigger, sending a bullet into his right shoulder at light speed. Michael immediately fell to the ground and fainted from the intense pain. Thinking that he was dead, the gang member then decided to target me, knowing that I was the only witness to the crime.

"MICHAEL!!!" I cried out. I tried to run and help my companion, but the other two gang members blocked my path. Their leader walked over to me and pointed the gun up to my head.

"Now there's just you to deal with," he said.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, Michael regained consciousness and reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a gun of his own. He immediately fired a bullet into the leader's leg. Carlos wailed in pain and gripped his leg as blood ran onto the ground. He then pointed the gun back towards Michael, who immediately shot another bullet into the boys shoulder. The gang member dropped the pistol and cried in pain. Now given the opportunity, I kicked one of the gang members in his groins, causing him to fall to the ground beside his leader. I then punched the other member in the nose and elbowed him in the jaw. The boy immediately fell over in pain. Finally, I ran over to help Michael get back on his feet.

"You carry that gun with you all the time?" I asked as I lifted my brother in-law from the ground.

"Only on the streets," Michael replied, still feeling pain in his shoulder. "Roughrider rule number one: trust no one but your family. It seems I can't trust you either; when were you going to let everyone know that you knew martial arts?"

"Is that what that's called?" I joked. "I thought I was just whoopin' some ass,"

That comment made Michael laugh hysterically, but the sound of gunfire soon seized it.

POW!

For that brief moment, everything seemed to silence. Michael looked at his hand, which was filled with blood. But the blood wasn't from him, it was from me. He looked up at me and wanted to die himself. My lifeless body fell on top of him and more blood ran onto his clothes and the ground beneath them. Without a moment to think of the consequences, Michael took his gun and fired another bullet into the gang member. This time, the bullet shot directed through the middle of the boys head; killing him immediately.

Michael then rose to his knees and laid my body onto the ground. He then stared into my eyes, which appeared to still be open. My pupils were dilated, confirming my untimely death. Michael picked up my head and brought it to his chest, weeping and rocking back and forth. He looked up into the sky and cried into the heavens. In the distance, he could hear police cars roaring down the street as people ran onto the scene to see what had happened.

"Are you okay?" one of the local residents asked Michael.

"No. My friend…my brother is dead and I have a bullet in my shoulder," he replied. "DO I LOOK OKAY TO YOU?"

Suddenly, my leg twitched, followed by my hands. I was still alive!

"Gabriel? Oh my God, you're alive!" Michael cried.

"Michael, the pain…it hurts," I replied, sobbing in tears from my wound.

"Don't worry, the police are coming," he explained. "They'll call an ambulance and everything's going to be okay. You just hang in there and try to stay awake,"

"Do me a favor?" I asked.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Call Dajuan…I want to talk to him,"

"Sure,"

Michael then pulled out his cell phone and dialed my cell phone number. I had just gotten back from picking my mother and sister up from the hospital. I sat at my mother's house holding my newborn sister while my mother watched television. Suddenly, I could feel my cell phone vibrating inside my pocket. I took the device out and looked at the caller ID. Noticing that it was Michael, I immediately answered it.

"Hey, Michael, how are things going with you and Gabriel?" I asked.

"There's been an accident," Michael tried to explain.

"What? What kind of accident?" I then asked with urgency. My mother looked at me with concern.

"Um…Gabriel and I got shot,"

"Oh my God! Are you both okay?" I gave Miracle over to her mother and listened on.

"I'll be fine; just a shoulder injury," he replied. "But Gabriel was shot in the chest and he's leaking blood all over. I don't think that he's going to make it,"

My heart instantly fell cold from hearing this news. I put my hand over my face and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Let me talk to him," Gabriel asked. Michael held the phone up to Gabriel's ear as he began to speak. "Hello…Dajuan?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm here," I said while trying to calm myself. "You're going to be okay; just watch and see. You'll be out of the hospital and at home with me again in no time at all,"

"Listen, I might not make it to see you at the hospital, but I just want you to know that I love you to the bottom of my heart,"

"No, don't you start saying goodbye, Gabriel. You're going to make it through this; you just have to believe in the power of God,"

Suddenly, Gabriel's body began to shake uncontrollably. Michael dropped his phone and tried to hold him down. Blood poured out of Gabriel's mouth like lava from a volcano. His heart beat rapid as he struggled to breathe. Finally, after thirty seconds, he stopped shaking and turned his head. His eyes closed slowly and never opened again. Michael shook Gabriel's dead body and called his name. Not receiving any sort of response, he turned his head away and began sobbing in tears. Finally, an ambulance arrived…but they were too late. Michael could hear me calling Gabriel over the phone, but he couldn't respond. He picked up his phone and closed it shut, hanging up on me. Right then and there…I rushed to the hospital.

Chapter 46:

"Gabriel…Michael!" I cried as I rushed through the hospital's emergency room doors.

"Young man, can I help you?" one of the nurses asked.

"Gabriel Velásquez and Michael Newman, where are they?" I asked.

"Paramedics just brought them in," the nurse replied. "They are in surgery right now, but if you could take a seat and wait for a while I'm sure a doctor will alert you of their progress,"

"Dajuan?" a familiar voice called.

"Michael?" I replied.

Michael walked out of the emergency room with his right arm bandaged and wrapped in a sling. I ran up to my cousin and cautiously hugged him, relieved that he was alive and well.

"Where's Gabriel?" I asked. "Wasn't he with you?"

"Gabriel's…dead," Michael replied. "He went into shock and cardiac arrest while talking to you…then he died,"

I fell to my knees after hearing this. My eyes watered and I let out a cry that could crush the hearts of the world's toughest men. Michael got onto his knees and wrapped me in his arms, trying to calm and comfort me. But no matter what Michael did, I couldn't hide the pain of losing my first and only love. I cried for at least fifteen minutes.

"Come on; we have to go tell Esmeralda," Michael said as he forced me onto my feet.

Esmeralda sat up in her bed as she was preparing her things to go back home. Mr. Velásquez held his grandchildren in his arms and kissed their forehead gently. Their moment of peace was soon interrupted by the sound if someone crying in the distance. Esmeralda got up and walked into the hallway to see what was happening. She was shocked to see me weeping uncontrollably in Michael's arms.

"What's wrong, Dajuan? What happened?" she asked. "Michael, what happened to your arm?"

"I got shot," Michael replied. "Esmeralda, you might want to sit down for this,"

"Why, what happened?" she asked. "Where's Gabriel, Michael?"

"He's dead," he finally replied.

"WHAT?" Mr. Velásquez cried and nearly jumped out of his seat, the twin babies cried loudly in his arms.

"W-what do you mean? How did he die?" Esmeralda's eyes watered as she began to weep.

"There was an accident involving me and three gang members," he started to explained.

"They were trying to rob you?" I asked, still weeping but not as strong as before.

"No, they were trying to kill me," he replied. "I was in a gang called Roughriders last year in high school. The number one rule of the gang was that the only way someone in the group could leave is in a body bag. I left the gang after I met you, Esmeralda. While Gabriel and I were leaving a café in the outskirts, three of the members approached us and shot me in the shoulder. Trying to defend me, Gabriel fought off the gang and rushed over to help me get up. And then…the leader got back up and shot Gabriel in his left lung. I thought he'd died immediately from the impact because he wasn't moving. I was so relieved to see that he was still breathing. That's when I called you Dajuan. He'd asked me to, as if he knew that he was going to die before seeing you one last time. And while he was talking to Dajuan, he went into shock and…died,"

"My son is dead? My one and only son is…dead?" Mr. Velásquez wept along with Esmeralda and I.

"I should've told him not to go," I said.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Before you guys left, I got the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen. But instead of calling you and saying don't go, I ignored my instincts and let him go,"

Michael walked up to me and hugged me tightly. The rest of the family joined in and we all cried together. Just then, a doctor could be heard running down the hall calling for the Velásquez family in an urgent tone. Mr. Velásquez released himself from the hugging and peeked outside the hospital room door. As the doctor ran towards his way, he stopped him and asked what the matter was.

"Excuse me doctor…is there a problem?" he asked.

"Are you a family member of Gabriel Velásquez?" the doctor asked.

"I am his father," Mr. Velásquez replied. Hearing Gabriel's name drew the rest of our attention.

"I don't know how to explain it, but your son is **alive!**" the doctor explained with great joy.

I rushed over to the scene and asked, "What? How is that possible? He was pronounced dead just five minutes ago, wasn't he?"

"He was pronounced dead during the surgery, but about a minute after, his blood pressure went back to stable and his heart rate returned to normal. None of the doctors in the room could explain what happened…their only response was that it was a miracle. But there is still a problem,"

"What's wrong?" Esmeralda asked.

"His heart is functioning properly, but he's lost a dangerous amount of blood. And because of this...he won't wake up," the doctor explained.

"W-what are you saying?" Michael asked. "Is Gabriel gonna make it or not?"

"We can't tell right now; Gabriel is in a coma and the doctors aren't sure if he'll ever come out of it,"

"Where is he now?" I asked.

"He's in intensive care under heavy medication,"

"Does this medication have penicillin in it?" I then asked.

"No, the hospital is well aware of Gabriel's allergic response to penicillin," the doctor replied.

"Can we see him?" Mr. Velásquez asked.

"Actually, I can only let two people into the room,"

"Dajuan…you and Esmeralda should go in first, since you're both the closest people in his life," he insisted.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think I could take seeing him hooked up to those machines. Mr. Velásquez, I think that you should go in first since you're his father," I replied.

"He's right, dad," Esmeralda agreed. "I think Gabriel would really appreciate it to know that his father was there standing by his bed side when he wakes up,"

"Alright, let's go," her father finally agreed.

And just as they started to leave the room, two police officers approached Michael.

"Are you Michael Newman?" one of the officers asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Michael asked back.

"Mr. Newman, you are under arrest for the murder of Carlos Cortes and the possession of an unlicensed weapon," the officer announced as his companion grabbed hold of Michael's right arm and began pulling him away. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against in the Court of Law. You have the right to an attorney, if you do not have an attorney, we will appoint one to you. Do you understand the rights given to you?"

"What do you mean he's under arrest?" I came to my cousin's defense. "He was using self-defense against someone who was attempting to kill him,"

"Dajuan, it's all right; I'll be fine. Just take care of Esmeralda and the babies," Michael said to calm me down. "I'll be out in no time flat, don't worry,"

"Michael…" Esmeralda called out to her fiancé as he was taken away from her sight.

Michael turned for a moment to face her and whispered under his breath as his eyes began to water, "I love you,"

Finally, the police officers were gone and had taken Michael with them. As Esmeralda wept in her father's arm, I paused for a dramatic moment; my mind racing with thoughts. I then ran out of the hospital and got into my car. I drove down the streets of Malibu already knowing were it was I wanted to go. I soon parked my car in the parking lot of a church I hadn't been to since I graduated from high school. I shut the ignition off, got out of the vehicle, and walked up to the church doors. Once inside the building, I sat in the last row of seats and stared at an almost life-size statue of Jesus Christ.

Chapter 47:

"Man, it's been a while since I was last here, hasn't it?" I asked the statue, knowing that I wouldn't get a response. "Um…I know that you probably already know about my current problems, but I feel the need to say them aloud. Um…you see Lord; I have a little bit of a problem (sniff). Well, two actually, but who's counting (giggle). Uh, well see, my first problem is that I have a friend…a boyfriend who was just shot in the chest while trying to protect my cousin. He survived the incident, all thanks be to God, but now he's in a coma and the doctors aren't sure… (sniff)…whether he'll wake up or not. Now, I read the bible every now and then and what is tolerated and what is considered an abomination in His eyes, but (sniff)…I can't see me living my life without Gabriel being there with me. Since the day that I met him, my life has been peaceful. I don't have a worry in the world. I don't have to cry anymore or hurt anymore or deal with relationships that will only end up down the drain. I finally found my soul mate, my lifetime partner, my lover and friend…and I'm not ready to lose that over a bullet. So if you could please do me this one little favor and spare his life; let him stay on this earth for another fifty years or so. I'm not gonna do what most people do and make a promise that You and I both know I can't keep. So I'm begging you…please, bring my knight in shining armor back into my life. Okay, now for my second problem. My cousin, Michael, has just been arrested for a murder that happened while he was protecting himself. So if you could please watch over him in prison until we handle it in court…that would be nice also. (sigh) Well, thank you for listening,"

Just as I was ready to leave the church, I looked toward the front of the altar and saw a face that was all too familiar to me.

"Dad?" I called out to the person.

My father turned to face me and replied, "Dajuan, I didn't expect to see you here,"

"Even gays go to church, dad," I argued, walking towards him. "We are still God's children,"

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. So what _are_ you doing here?"

"Praying…for Michael and my boyfriend, Gabriel. There was a horrible accident involving them and a gang,"

"Really?! What happened?" Dad asked.

"Um…it's actually a long story that I don't really feel comfortable talking about,"

"I always say that the best way to deal with something is by talking about it," he then said, "Come on, take a seat and let's talk for a while,"

I agreed and sat in a seat next to my father and explained everything that has happened; from the shooting incident to Gabriel going into a coma and Michael being arrested. And for the first time in God only knows how long…Dad actually listened. After I was finished talking and crying my eyes out, Dad took out a piece of paper and wrote another person's name and number on it and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked.

"That, son, is the name and number to my lawyer, Mr. Jonathan Reid," my father replied. "You should receive a call from him within a couple of days to talk about scheduling a meeting to discuss Michael's situation and decide what can be done,"

"Thanks, dad, this will help us out a lot," I thanked.

"Don't worry, Michael will be fine," he replied. "I wish there was something that I could do for Gabriel,"

"There is something you can do…pray for him,"

"Your right, son. And I guess now is a better time as any to apologize to you for what had happened the night you called me,"

"Dad, you don't have to say anything," I argued. "I was expecting that reaction from Jump Street,"

"I just have one question: When did you know you were…that way?"

"I guess it started mentally when I was a kid, maybe around six or seven. I knew for sure when I joined the basketball team in junior high and kept staring at all the naked boys in the locker room," I said with a smile. But soon my face gave a serious expression as I then said, "Or maybe…it was the time in junior high that I was "introduced" to gay sex by my gym teacher, Mr. Scott."

"Dajuan…what do you mean "introduced"?" my father asked.

"Dad, I'm mean that I was molested when I was thirteen,"

"How did this happen?!" he became enraged.

"It was after school hours, and you hadn't come to pick me up from practice yet. This was during a huge thunderstorm and I was told to stay inside the building and wait until you arrived. But as time went on, it felt like the storm would never end, so I decided to walk around the school to pass the time by. I was passing by the gym room when I heard Mr. Scott playing a solo game of basketball. Now you know basketball and I are like peanut butter and jelly, so I asked to play with him. When we were finished playing, we were both drenched with sweat. So I had to take another shower in the locker room. As I was doing this, Mr. Scott came in wearing nothing but a towel. I instantly got an uncomfortable feeling because even though I saw naked guys everyday, it was the first time I'd seen a naked adult. I tried to pay it no attention but he soon came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his manhood rubbing up against my back. I started shaking in fear and asked him to stop, but he just said '_don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you'_. Then…he laid my body on the ground and performed oral sex on me…"

"Why didn't you say anything when I came to get you?" Dad asked.

"After he was finished, he said '_go ahead and tell on me, just know that it's my word against yours'_. Then he left me there…on the floor… (sniff) breathless from what had happened," I finished.

"You still should've told me,"

"And it's funny because a few years later he was arrested for molesting another child, a fifteen year old boy,"

"Yeah, well serves him right," he commented. "Hey listen, I'm sorry for what I said but for what it's worth…I'm glad you told me,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I don't ever want you to be afraid to tell me anything," Dad replied. "You telling me this proves to both of us that I can be there when needed. And although I don't approve of your decision, you're still my son and I support you one hundred percent,"

"Thanks, dad; that's good to know," I said with appreciation. "Well, I'd better get back to the hospital. I want to be the first person Gabriel sees when he wakes up,"

"Give him my best wishes,"

"All right; talk to you later," I agreed, smiling as I walked away. "Maybe you should come down and visit us sometime?"

"Maybe I will,"

Four months later…

"Hey, baby, how are you doing today?" I asked as I walked into the still unconscious Gabriel's hospital room in my Sunday church outfit. "Just came back from Michael's court case. Guess what: He's being released from prison tomorrow. That's right; he was found not guilty on the count of self-defense. So now he can go home and be with Esmeralda and twins. Speaking of the twins, they're beginning to look more and more like you everyday; so I guess you can say that they look a lot like their mother. And they've gotten big. They're still about the size of one of those Baby Alive dolls. You know the ones on the commercial. I have some good news and some bad news though. The good news is that we found out who the twins' birth father is. The bad news is that it's neither you nor David. The doctors can't explain it, but there **is** no father, Gabriel. Esmeralda had what the doctors described as parthenogenesis, a "virgin" birth or birth without the need of male sperm. Unbelievable, right? Well, it was thought to be a myth, which only occurred in the case of Mary and baby Jesus. So yeah, your niece and nephew are literally "miracle" babies. Esmeralda's doing all right too; she's just really worried about you. I mean, the doctors are just about ready to give up hope and "pull the plug". But Esmeralda wouldn't havin' it; she cussed the doctors out and told them to go away. She has your attitude, you know. We started going to church every Sunday; and we even asked the church to pray for you to become well. Of course we didn't tell them that you were gay, but any prayer would help right now. I just have to say that this hospital has become a sort of a third home to me. We've been here so many times that my fear of hospitals is completely gone; although I'm still afraid of needles. You should see how long your hair has gotten; you'd die laughing. No pun intended. Esmeralda says that when you wake up she's going to braid it for you as a "welcome back" present. And my parents send their utmost blessings; both my mom and dad. Everybody can't wait for you to wake up. We all agreed to throw the biggest party ever. Now I know it may seem like I'm talking too much but I read in a book that people in a comatose state can still hear in their mind. It also said that talking to that person will help them "find their way back". But truthfully I'm getting tired of talking, so before I stop I just want to say that four months is a very long time, but I'm not given up hope…I just wish you'd wake up so I can be sure that you're all right,"

One week later…

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!" Esmeralda shouted in anger at the doctors and nurses around her. "You can't send Gabriel home in his condition!"

"We have no choice; your father's insurance only keeps him covered for three months. This is the fourth month," the doctor explained.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Mr. Velásquez asked.

"Well, you could renew your insurance or send him home on life support,"

"We don't have the money for that!" I argued, gripping my boyfriend's hand tightly. "How long…would he survive on life support at home?"

"The probability varies from months…to weeks…and finally…to days,"

"So if it's almost certain that he won't make it a week at home, why the hell are you suggesting it?" Michael asked.

"There's a chance he won't wake up from the coma **anyway**," a nurse commented.

"So what you're saying is that we should give up now and pull the oxygen plug, right?" Mr. Velásquez asked. "You want me to kill my son, my daughter's twin brother, my grandchildren's uncle, and his boyfriend. Well you know what I say: GO TO HELL!"

Suddenly, I could swear that I felt Gabriel's hand jump inside of mine. I immediately jumped up off the bed and looked closely at my lover. His eyes suddenly began twitching and squinting until they soon started blinking spontaneously. Everyone in the room drew their attention to Gabriel as his unconscious body regained life. He opened his eyes wide and took in deep breathes to regain oxygen.

"Gabriel…you're okay," I stated, tears rolling down my face.

Gabriel didn't say anything. He just smiled and turned to face his sister and father, who just looked down at him and smiled.

"Bienvenidos, hermano," Esmeralda said.

"How long…was I out for?" Gabriel asked with a hoarse voice.

"Man, you were seconds away from dying," Michael commented. "You've been in a coma for the past six months. The doctors were ready to pull the plug, weren't you doc?"

"Uh…well, you see…we weren't sure that you would ever come out of your coma," the doctor replied.

"Well, the good thing is that you're okay now; that's all that matters," Mr. Velásquez stated.

"I have a secret to tell you all," Gabriel said. "While I was in a coma, I could hear every single word you guys have said for the past four months. Dajuan…you really are my lifetime partner. To be able to stay by my side from the time I was admitted into this room until now…only someone who really loves and cares about me could and would do something like that. I love you now more than ever,"

"I had a little help from the family…but most importantly from God," I admitted. "But promise me this: Don't ever scare me like that again…EVER!"

"Gotcha," he agreed. "Well, I guess I can't be the famous actor that I was destined to be since I'm paralyzed from the waist down,"

"What do you mean?" the doctor asked.

"Just what I said: I can't feel my legs,"

"Doctor, is there a problem?" I wondered.

The doctor walked over to the injured teen and lifted the blanket just past Gabriel's knees. He then took out a pen and rubbed it against the bottom of his left foot.

"Tell me, Gabriel; can you feel this at all?" the doctor asked.

"No, I can't feel a thing," he replied.

He then tried the same technique with the right foot.

"I can't feel that either," Gabriel immediately responded.

"Doctor, what's wrong with him?" Mr. Velásquez asked.

"There are two possible reasons why this has happened: One, he's become paralyzed because the bullet which hit his left lung also hit his spinal chord. Two, his brain hasn't fully recovered enough for his nervous system to function properly. I'm suggesting we keep him here overnight to run a few tests," the doctor explained.

With the help of Gabriel's father's insurance company, Gabriel was able to stay in the hospital for the period of time needed to figure out what was wrong with him. He was also moved to a new room in the recovery unit; the only problem was that he would be sharing it with someone else. But he didn't mind it that much. That night, after everyone had left the hospital, I sat in the chair next to Gabriel's bed with my head pointed to the ceiling. Gabriel lay in his bed flicking through television channels in an attempt to find something to watch. Finding nothing entertaining on TV, the only resort was to watch the news. He then turned his attention to me and smiled peacefully.

"Hey, cutie," he said. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Just thinking about how truly blessed I am that the Lord let you stay on this earth to be with me,"

"You know, this is my second near-death experience," Gabriel commented. "The time that I almost died after falling off the high dive in high school; until you jumped into the pool to rescue me, and the bullet I took to the lungs and **survived**…"

"After being in a coma for at least half a year; someone in heaven must really like you," I joked.

"By the way, what do you want for your birthday?" Gabriel suddenly asked.

"How the heck did you remember that?"

"Uh, let's see…you just said that I was in a coma for about four months and I got shot on the 16th of December; making this the 16th of April, correct?"

"Close; today is the 17th,"

"So your birthday is in two days?"

I shook my head in agreement.

"And I'll be out by tomorrow, according to what the doctors say," Gabriel stated. "So what do you want?"

"Well, if you get out of here before then, I want you, me, Michael, Esmeralda and the twins, and the rest of the family to go to the amusement park. After that, you and I would go see a romantic flick at the theater. Finally, we would end the night by making spontaneous love over and over…and over again,"

"Oh you poor thing, I'm sure by now you must have the bluest pair of nuts on the face of the earth?"

"You'd be surprised," I commented. "Luckily I held on to that film we both made the night before the incident,"

"How about this: For your birthday, we'll make an even longer film,"

"Sounds like fun," I agreed. "But we can't make this a habit; you saw what it did to your father,"

"Hey, come lay in the bed with me?" Gabriel asked.

"Are you sure that it's okay? I mean, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," I replied.

"I'll feel even more comfortable with your arms around me,"

"I am not about to have sex with you in a hospital; especially when there's someone else in the room,"

"I don't mind. I love it when two lovers express their feelings in public," said an elderly patient in the bed next to Gabriel.

"See, he doesn't mind. And besides, I don't want to have sex…I just want to feel you around me,"

Without further argument, I removed my shoes and climbed into the bed along side of my lover. I then wrapped my arms gently around his body and kissed the back of his neck.

"This feels sooooo much better," Gabriel uttered.

"You know, hospital beds always were the most comfortable ones," I commented. "I'm getting tired,"

"You'd better not fall asleep on me," he threatened.

"So you really can't feel anything below the waist?" I asked suddenly.

"As far as I know,"

"So you mean that if I were to do this, you wouldn't feel it?" I asked as I began fondling and tickling Gabriel's thighs.

"Can't feel a thing," Gabriel responded.

"That sucks!" I replied. Then I said with a smile, "Well, I guess I'll just have to tickle your cute little belly from now on."

I then started tickling his stomach and his sides, causing him to laugh hysterically. He tried to tickle me too, but was laughing so hard that it was impossible. The fun lasted a short time as soon after I started, Gabriel stopped laughing and gripped the bullet wound in his chest in pain. So I stopped the tickling and just wrapped him closer in my arms and we both lay on the bed watching TV.

Later that morning…

"Dajuan…Dajuan, wake up," I whispered. "I have to use the bathroom and the nurse forgot to bring in that bottle,"

As much as I tried to wake Dajuan up from his sleep, the heavy sleeper just wouldn't wake up. I tried once more and when that didn't work…I decided to try to go on my own. With all the strength in my body, I forced myself out of the bed until my feet touched the floor. I almost slipped three times before gaining my balance. Taking baby-steps, I slowly made my way to the bathroom. After I'd come out, I walked back to the bed and lay back down. A few seconds after I closed my eyes, I reopened them wide in shock and screamed. The scream surprised Dajuan so bad that he fell onto the ground.

"What happened?" he asked as he got up from the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Look," I replied as I got back out of the bed…and stood on my own two feet without anyone's help.

Dajuan looked at me in amazement and immediately called a nurse into the room. Once the nurse had arrived, she called in the doctor that was running my tests. And finally, when the doctor had come into the room, he ran a few more tests and explained that the problem was that my brain had not fully recovered until early that morning; returning my ability to walk. And without further discussion of the matter, the hospital released me and sent me home.

Epilogue:

"And there you have it folks: the ending to the perfect love story which is now made into a book, once again the title is "True Love in a Glass Heart" and it was written personally by this lovely couple. So make sure you all at home go out and buy it. And just for those people who are interested in buying it, where can they purchase it from?"

"Well it's really cheap on most bookstore websites, such as . Or you can even go to a regular website store, like Amazon, and buy it. But as of right now, we're not sure whether or not it's being sold in regular bookstores," Gabriel stated.

"So now I guess the only question is: how are things going now? How much has changed in two years?"

"Well, first, Michael and Esmeralda got married on New Year's Day of 2008 and moved into their own home…right across the street from Dajuan and I," Gabriel started to explain. "Esmeralda and I started a new relationship with our mother, stepmother, and stepbrother…as well as our father. We couldn't be happier,"

"After Miracle's birth father refused to come and see his child, my mom and dad decided to give their marriage another chance and got remarried on Valentine's Day of 2008," Dajuan added. "As everyone already knows, Gabriel became an actor and I became a basketball player. And we were finally able to get married in July of 2008, due to the lift of the same-sex marriage ban here in California,"

"And we've been happy ever since," Gabriel concluded.

"Well we at Celebrity Stories definitely wish you and your families the utmost happiness and the best of luck on your careers. That's our show for tonight; join us again tomorrow night for another Special Edition of Celebrity Stories, where we will be interviewing the famous author of the top number 1 romance drama, titled "Stop Hating", DJ. Ironic, isn't it? This is your host, Djay, wishing all of our viewers at home a wonderful evening. Thank you and good night,"

THE END.

Synopsis: Gabriel and his twin sister, Esmeralda, have never had an easy life. For the last seventeen years of their lives, they have been physically and sexually abused by their father who works as a cameraman for the Adult Film Industry. All these years of abuse have caused Gabriel to become homosexual and the both of them to have trust issues. Then like a gift from God, the twin siblings meet the men of their dreams, Dajuan and Michael. These two cousins play on the same basketball team, but they are two very different people. Dajuan, who is the captain of Malibu High School's Hammerheads, is a closeted homosexual who goes through hopeless relationships with girls just to hide his secret...but now he's sick of living a lie. Can these two relationships actually work out for the best? Is it really possible to mend a shattered heart? Read and find out.

Author Bio: Hello, readers, my name is Derek "DJ" Smith Jr. Born on April 19 in 1989 in Cleveland, Ohio and graduated from Maple Heights High School in 2007. I'm now attending college at the University of Toledo to obtain a degree in film. I've been writing novels for about six years; starting with science fiction and horror, finally ending at drama and romance. I was inspired to write homosexual dramas from my own sexuality and the Rainbow Boys series written by Alex Sanchez. To find out more info about me or my novels, feel free to email me at .


End file.
